Hidden Life
by Swimming Clara
Summary: This is set 14 years after A New Tracy. Life isn't easy for Lucy and Violet but it is only going to get harder and the progress through boarding school will they be able to save the identity of the Tracy family or would their identities be destroyed. In front of their whole year will they be able to save the day before it is too late. Rated T for safety
1. New School

Chapter 1- New School

 **This is set 14 years after A New Tracy. The twins are at boarding school behind the name of Tracy they have a secret life which they are finding hard to cover up. Will they keep it a secret or will their year find out who the Tracy's really are. Will Violet and Lucy save their school before it gets worse?**

 **Disclaimer-The Thunderbirds are not mine. But Abby, Eddie, Emily, Lottie, Lucy and Violet are.**

* * *

Both Violet and Lucy are in their second boarding school as they tend to daydream or getting into arguments and fights with other students. Emily and Scott wants them to have a good education so thus they got sent to another bordering school although Emily used to be a teacher but now Emily is part of Jeff's business of International Rescue but of course no one can know. Violet and Lucy only have each other and with the name Tracy you would thought we would have loads of friends but no we just get bullied everyday every minute. That is why we use Emily's last name Potts.

Although the twins do have one so called friend called Lottie although they don't know much about this Lottie she seems friendly. Lottie is the only one to know the girls secret that they were really a Tracy. Both Violet and Lucy look at each other thinking they could hear something flying over their school like a jet or a plane to normal people but both Lucy and Violet knew that sound it was the sound that they grew up with every time their dad or uncle's went out to save the world in their Thunderbirds. Violet was caught daydreaming out the window looking up at the sky to where John would be. "VIOLET MAY POTTS!"

"Sorry Miss."

"I expect you to complete a 5,000 word essay on Of Mice and Men and how the 'Dustbowl' had an effect on it by next week."

"Yes Miss" Violet said upset she knew her parents would hear about this. As that happen the bell went for end of that lesson Violet soon left the class room without Lucy.

* * *

 **Violet POV**

I knew mum and dad would hear about this it would not be the first time that I got caught daydreaming in classes in a way I am a bit like one of my uncles. I just want to be like my uncles and parents part of our grandad's business.

I decided to go to the secret garden where I decided to get on with my essay on Of Mice and Men but when I got there, my sister was waiting for me she knew where I go when I need space. "I hear them to Violet. You know what Grandad would say 'no short cuts'. We have to get in fair and square. Come on I will help you."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Violet and Lucy went back to the school to enjoy double Physics which, Violet enjoyed and with the teacher planning to get a guest speaker and they both looked at each other and with studying out of a book from Mr J. Tracy.

It was later and Violet and Lucy were in their dorm and the vid phone was going off Lucy answered to see Scott angry "Lucy where is your sister."

"Here Sir." When their Grandad or Dad was in a bad mood they called them Sir.

"I come back from work to find the school on the phone saying that you have been caught daydreaming AGAIN and your punishment is what?"

"To write a 5,000 word on Of Mice and Men and how the 'Dustbowl' influences it Sir" As Violet finished explaining to Scott he said something to her which made her run from the room.

"Violet" Lucy called repeatedly. The first place, Lucy checked was the secret garden but she was not there. Lucy checked all over the school until a teacher told her to go back to her dorm.

"Uncle John from Lucy"

"Lucy what's wrong why are you calling me. I am flying over to your school as I am a guest speaker in a physics class."

"Dad said something to Violet and now I can't find her and I am not allowed to leave our dorm."

"Ok Lucy. I will speak to Alan and I will have a word with your father."

"Thank you, Uncle John. See you in Physics."

"What do I owe the call brother."

"I received a disturbing call from one of my nieces. One of your daughters is missing and the other one can't find her. What did you say to her Scott Lucy is in pieces?"

"I told Violet she was useless" he whispered

"YOU SAID WHAT!" with that John turn off the comms.

"Alan, I need you to locate Violet asap. She is missing and she is not on good terms with Scott."

"She is at the swimming pool at the school."

"Thank you, Alan I am heading to the school now."

John pulled up at the school "I am here to see Lucy and Violet Potts please."

"Name please sir."

"John Tracy."

"There is no John Tracy listed here."

"I am their uncle get one of them to come down if you don't believe me. Or even call their parents."

"Can Lucy Potts come to reception please." A few minutes later Lucy comes down with a tearstained face.

"Uncle John thank god you are here."

"Come on let's get you back to your dorm. I know where Violet is you rest I will go and get."

"Thank you thank you thank you"

John headed to the swimming pool there he finds Violet in an unsettled sleep he didn't have the heart to wake her so he carried her back to her dorm. He found himself sitting on a chair in their dorm watching Violet and Lucy sleeping together and he fell asleep in the chair until an alarm went off.

"Morning girls"

"Morning Uncle John what are you doing here."

"Let's say you had an argument with your dad and fell asleep at the pool."

"I am going to go to the car and get my stuff for your lesson don't worry I will take it easy on you two."


	2. A Physic Lesson

Chapter 2- A Physic Lesson

Violet and Lucy went to their physic lesson as normal with classmates talking International Rescue and their rescue yesterday at that point John walked passed and looked at the girls as if he will speak to you later look.

"Right class. We do have a guest speaker this is…."

"Mr J. Tracy. Who's book we are studying from." Lucy said before the teacher had a chance.

"Correct Lucy."

"As Lucy said I am John Tracy writer and ex- astronaut with NASA. Today we are going to be looking at stars and galaxies. Does anyone know how a star is formed?"

No one was answering the question so the teacher pick on a student and with Violet still in a state from last night she was daydreaming again. John sent her a quick message and she came back it did have the answer in the message.

"Stars are formed by massive clouds of dust and gas which is found in space Sir."

"Correct"

"Right I would like you to research and write an essay on how stars are formed in more detail and the different stars and galaxies. This is due in for two weeks for when I visit again."

It was the end of the lesson and the class got dismissed the physics teacher picked up there was something wrong with Violet but didn't want to tell John there was something wrong. After John left he headed towards the dorms where he thought the twins would be to only find Lucy doing he essay for John. "You know you don't have to do it."

"I know Uncle. If you looking for Violet she is in the secret garden she goes there when she needs space."

" _I have often dreamed of a far-off place  
Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

 _I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way if I can be strong  
I know every mile would be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

 _Down an unknown road to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime but somehow, I'll see it through_

 _And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete, oh yeah_

 _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh_

 _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

 _I will search the world, I will face its harms  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms"_

"Lucy, did you know that your sister sings. It sounds just like my mum's singing. Scott must hear this it is showing her feelings and how much she wants to be at home with her family."

"John I know she sings every now and then."

"Violet"

"Uncle John."

"Come here. I am going to speak to Emily and see if she can get you to come home. What Scott said is not right and I did shout at him for you."

"Can I come and stay with you at your lab?"

"You know you can and I know my brother didn't mean what he said. I am going to head home remember the pair of you can call me anytime of the day. The only time I may not answer is if I am busy."

"Thank you." Both Lucy and Violet said together.

Once John was in the air he called home, but didn't want anyone to answer he was in pieces just like the twins "John what's wrong." Abby asked she had got use to manning desk.

"Can I speak to Emily please." John whispered and was practically crying.

"John what's wrong."

"I don't know what you know so I am going to start from the beginning Lucy called me to try and find Violet because she was missing and had not gone to her normal hiding place. When I got there the school wouldn't let me see Lucy it wasn't until she came down to reception her face was bloodstained with tears I took her back up to their dorm and then spoke to Alan to ask where Violet was she was at the swimming pool asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her so I carried her back to their dorm and soon after I fell asleep in the chair. Before I left Violet wanted to come up to Thunderbird 5 with me away from Scott."

"What did Scott do?"

"Well, Violet was caught daydreaming again as a punishment she has to write a 5,000-word essay about Of Mice and Men Scott found out and called Violet useless."

"HE CALLED VIOLET WHAT!"

"useless" John whispered

"Thank you, John I will call by the school and pick Violet up and if it is not a problem with you yes she can go to Thunderbird 5."

"It is not a problem with me at all, just let me know."

"I will John." John came into land but didn't get out of Tracy 1 so Jeff told the boys to go back upstairs and Jeff entered Tracy 1 to find John with bloodstained tears down his face and asleep.

"Oh, John what has happened."

"Virgil can you bring a stretcher to take your brother up to his room and someone has some explaining to do."

"FAB dad I am on my way. What is wrong with John?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling at least one person on this island does."

* * *

 **The song is called Go the Distance by** **Michael Bolton**


	3. Explanation

Chapter 3- Explanation

 **Disclaimer- the Thunderbirds are not mine. But Emily, Lucy, Violet, Abby and Eddie are.**

* * *

With John, fast asleep Jeff called everyone else into his office wanting to find out what has happened. Emily was on the phone to Lucy and Violet "Hello girls"

"Hello mum. Dad is not there with you is he" Violet asked as if he was she would have left the room.

"No Violet your grandad is speaking to your dad and uncles except for John who cried himself to sleep when he came in."

"Lucy, would it be possible if I could speak to Violet alone please."

"Sure, mum Violet I will be at the pool."

"Ok"

"Violet what happened the other day. I have heard it from John what I want to know what happened from you."

"Well me and Lucy were sat in class and I thought I heard dad or uncles flying over and our teacher thought I was daydreaming and as a punishment I had to write a 5,000-word essay about how the Dustbowl influenced Of Mice and Men. Dad called he was angry and told me I was useless. I ended the call and ran from the room decided to head to the swimming pool like uncle Gordon the sound of water helps to calm me down. I remember thinking of drowning myself at the pool but I decided against it. Next thing I remember is waking up in our dorm with uncle John asleep in the chair."

"Thank you, Violet I think I am going to have a word with your father about this. Also, when you are next home yes you can go to John's lab."

"Thank you mum. I am so sorry."

Emily came into Jeff office with a face like thunder directed at Scott but he was puzzled as to what he had done wrong. "Dad you want to know what's wrong well I will tell you and it is the same story I have heard from John and Violet." Emily explained what had happened and left a bit out which she was going to have a personal word with Scott about. They headed back to their house where no one else could hear them "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU DOING CALLING VIOLET USELESS!" Emily shouted at him. Scott was starting to realise what he had done.

"I get back to find the school saying that Violet has got into trouble at school for daydreaming."

"Thing was she was not daydreaming she could he you and your brothers so she was looking out the window for you. She even wants to spend her holidays up in Thunderbird 5 with John. She doesn't want to see you. You need to sort this out of you could lose one of your daughters. Do you really want that?"

"No not really."

John woke up with Emily shouting at someone which he guessed was Scott. John was wondering where he was he but as he looked around he realised he was in his room and what had happened to his niece and what she had wanted to do when she got home. John decided to head to the beach where he could clear his head with everything that has happened.

The rest of the Tracy family could hear the shouting match that was going on and began to realise that it was something serious so Jeff decided to call to get his granddaughters home again to sort this family feud out. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"I am Mr Jeff Tracy my granddaughters Lucy and Violet are studying at your school and I was wondering if they could come home as there has been a huge family problem which needs to get resolved."

Meanwhile "Scott you need to speak to Violet and apologise for what you said from what your brother said and Lucy Violet is not even trying anymore."

The girl's vid phone was ringing "Luc can you answer that I am trying to complete these stupid essays I have to do."

"Hello Lucy speaking."

"Hello Lucy is your sister there I would like to have a word?"

"Violet it is dad he would like to have a word with you" Violet said something under her breath which Scott could not hear. "Please Violet do it for me and mum"

"Hello sir"

"Violet you don't need to call me sir, I know what I said was out of place and I should have listened to what you were going to say before I exploded also that job was a hard and long one and with the terrible two being terrible I shouldn't have lashed out at you and for that I am so sorry."

"But why did you say it in the first-place dad."

"I know it was wrong to say it and I am really sorry for it please just forgive me. You wouldn't realise how much your mother and one of your uncles are giving me a hard time about it. That uncle cried himself to sleep whilst still being on Tracy 1 when he landed. Please try and get your grades. I will make it up to you."

"I don't know dad. I guess I will be better off on my own. Tell everyone goodbye."

Violet was considering leaving the family and moving on. Her father wouldn't let her join the family business it was bad enough that he would have to watch the terrible two along with their mother sometimes and eventually Violet and Lucy it was unfair on Scott.

"Emily, can you come to my office please."

"Yes." A few minutes later Emily was at Jeff's office. "You wanted to speak to me dad."

"Yes, I want you to fly over and pick the girls up from school you should home school them. I have spoken to John and the girls are not happy at the school they are getting bullied. Do you know that?"

"No. I can't believe they didn't tell me or Scott. Oh well I will head off shortly." As Emily said that the klaxon went off the Thunderbirds were needed and they was not hanging around.

 **Please review!**


	4. Thunderbirds are on TV

Chapter 4- Thunderbirds are on TV

Once Violet and Lucy got out of the class Violet wanted to ask Lucy about that plane or jet "Did you hear that jet or something it sound like dad." Of course, Violet was still having second thoughts of going home or starting a life of her own.

"Yes, it did sound like dad." Next thing they know is a younger student is running down the corridor shouting about the Thunderbirds are on TV. "Want to watch"

"Stupid question sis."

"The Thunderbirds have been called to a wild fire in Utah. There is word that three children are trapped in the wild fire. The Thunderbirds are the only ones with the equipment to save these children. Here they are." Lucy and Violet's year group cheered when the Thunderbirds turned up. With Firefly coming out of the pod of two along with other firefighting equipment as well they knew it was going to be a big one. Although Violet was still not on best terms with their dad they did feel worried about him quite possibly their mum as well. As the rescued progressed they received buzz which tells them that they have had a message come through on their watches and ran out the room.

Lottie who was meant the be the twins friend saw Lucy and Violet run out of the room and decided to follow as she knew the sisters were hiding something and Lottie was out to find out what they were hiding. "Lucy, it says that Uncle Gordon is injured and Granddad said someone will be here to take us home or to him. With his back why does he still do it."

"Because Vi that is what they do for a job and they would not have it any other way. Do you remember what mum said about dad and John? Mum shouted at the nurse to tell her where dad was when he got injured in a wild fire as well." Lottie was listening to the conversation but was not making sense in it.

Both the Lucy and Violet headed back to their class room after the Thunderbirds. A student came to the door and both Lucy and Violet looked at each other knowing that was going to be for them. "Lucy and Violet please can you go to the head's office." The twins made their way to the head's office to see their parents stood in the office and when both are being here it only meant one thing that work is offline. Violet had gone all shy around Scott after their argument but for family's sake they acted civil towards each other but it was going to be a long road to recovery for their relationship. "Mum Dad" They knew that Gordon's condition was critical and just broke down crying in that time the head left his office to sort out stuff.

Both Lucy and Violet looked at each other. Then I asked as we knew Lottie was up to something. "Mum I know I shouldn't but one of our classmates Lottie is sneaking around following us. Can you or dad say something to her **please.** "

At that last comment, Emily and Scott knew that their new classmate couldn't find out what their biggest secret is and she would probably tell the rest of the year. As we made our way to the school gate to go and see Gordon and the rest of the family.

"We heard you fly over. We also saw part of the rescue on the TV but as soon as our watches went off we ran out of the room. What really happen out their dad?"

"It was meant to be a routine wild fire rescue. Gordon was sent to find the reported three children that were missing in the middle of the wild fire. Whilst the rest of us tried to put the fire out. Your Mum and Tin-Tin were dealing with the injured as people were getting caught out in the blaze. Gordon had located the three missing children in a cabin in the middle of the fire. He went into the cabin and brought two of the three children out he then went back in to get the last one out and a wooden beam fell on his back. We had cleared the fires to the cabin to find Gordon lying on his front with the wooden beam across his back he was out cold." Scott recounted the events that had just happened.

Lucy and Violet both had fallen asleep in the car as they heading to the hospital to see the rest of the family and an injured Gordon. "Emily what are we going to do?"

"The girls are going get home schooled and they are going to start their training as well. I am going to teach them before you ask." Emily said to Scott but they didn't know the girls could hear them talking about them both Lucy and Violet just had a smile on their faces.

They arrived at the hotel that they were staying in. "Emily, I think we may need to carry the girls they are both still asleep."

"I think you might be right." Scott carried Lucy and Emily carried Violet as Emily knew it was sensitive between Violet and Scott. The only problem was Scott couldn't get to his key card.

"Um… John could you let us in please"

"Just use your key card."

"I can't I am carrying Lucy and Emily can't because she is carrying Violet they both fell asleep in the car. When we told the girls the broke down crying in the heads office they made it back to the car and they asked what really happen by the time that I had finished explaining they were both fast asleep. Please can you let us in."

"Sure, thing Scott."

Once Scott and Emily got the girls into bed everyone fell asleep themselves even if they didn't get much of it.


	5. Making up and the Injured

Chapter 5- Making up and the Injured

Lucy and Violet both woke up in a place they didn't recognise where they are. They both headed towards the kitchen where they saw John. "Morning girls your parents have headed to the hospital to see Gordon and I said I would stay here and watch you two."

"Thank you, Uncle John would it be possible if we can see Uncle Gordon."

"Yes, go and get yourselves up and fed and we will think about heading over." The girls went to get up and when they were ready they headed out.

"Um. Uncle John, what happened last night because I don't remember?"

"Well you two fell asleep in the car and your parents didn't have the heart to wake you up so they carried you up to the room and Scott ordered me to open the door as he couldn't use his key card." As John drove over to the hospital the girls were getting nervous seeing their uncle Gordon lying in a hospital bed. "Lucy Violet here we are."

"Mum" both Lucy and Violet said at the same time.

"Mum, how is uncle Gordon?"

"He is bad but not too bad. He should be out of hospital in a couple of weeks and then other couple of work and he should back to normal." As the day went on Lucy and Violet sat next to Gordon with their parents, uncles and their grandfather down at the café getting food. With Lucy and Violet sitting next to Gordon pleading for him to wake up.

"Come on Uncle Gordon wake up." Violet pleaded with her uncle as she hated seeing her uncle so weak and vulnerable. At that point Gordon moved a few fingers "Lucy, did you see that uncle Gordon moved a few fingers."

"Vi, you stay here and I will go get the family." Lucy headed towards the café whilst her family headed back towards her. "Gordon moved a few fingers a moment ago, and we think he may be waking up." The family headed back up to Gordon's room where he was indeed waking up with his hands and toes moving. All the family was attempting to wake Gordon up but Violet left the room and Scott followed her out.

Violet ended up sitting in the chapel where she could get her thoughts and what she is going to do. "Violet can I have a word please?"

"What do you want dad"

"I want to talk to you. I know what I said the other day was wrong but I had the terrible two being terrible. It was a hard day at work and the wild fire was bad even though they cleared the area it spread to the next town and a hospital grounds caught fire and there were children out in the garden. All those children died because I was not quick enough to save them." By the end, Scott was crying which he hardly did.

"Mum can you come to the chapel please."

"What's wrong Violet and where is your dad?"

"It's dad."

"On my way."

As Emily made her way to the chapel she could hear crying it was not her baby girl crying no it sounded like her husband crying. "Violet what happened."

"Well dad was telling me about the wild fire and how he didn't save the children that were in the garden and just started crying his eye out. I didn't know what to do mum I am so sorry about everything. I am going to work on focusing in classes and getting my grades up."

"Darling, you are doing us proud. That was a hard day for your dad he didn't talk about it for weeks. Then when he heard that you got in trouble again he exploded and it didn't help that your uncles Gordon and Alan were pulling pranks on him. Come on let's get dad up to Gordon's room where he can sleep in the spare cot in there."

Both Emily and Violet supported Scott as they walked/dragged back to Gordon's room "What's wrong with Scott?" Jeff asked.

"Long story but I think it is something that should have happened a long time ago between Scott and Violet. Now let's Scott and Gordon sleep and we are heading back to the hotel for the night."

"When did you start telling us what to do." Alan asked.

"Since the rest of you are dead on your feet. HOTEL NOW!" Emily informed everyone.

Jeff, John, Virgil, Alan, Emily, Lucy and Violet all headed back to the hotel and all of them fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow except for one Violet couldn't stop thinking about what Scott said. Hoping not to wake her mum and sister up she got up and headed back towards the hospital and stayed with Gordon and Scott as they slept.

* * *

The Next Morning

Emily woke up realising what had happened yesterday. As she makes her way to the bathroom she goes to check on Lucy and Violet, but starts to panic as Violet is missing. "Lucy wake up."

"What's wrong mum."

"Well your sister is missing and it looks like her bed has not been slept in."

"Call Grandad or the uncles she may be with them." Emily does as Lucy suggested

"Emily what's wrong?" Jeff asked

"Sorry Grandad Violet is missing and mum was wondering if she was with you or Virgil, John or Alan it looks like her bed has not been slept in."

"She is not with me. Leave it with me Emily I will sort it out."

"John, can you do me a favour please."

"Sure, thing dad"

"Violet is missing and I would like you to locate her watch please."

"Sure. Her watch is at the hospital."

"Emily no need to panic it looks like Violet went back to the hospital last night to be with Scott and Gordon."

Meanwhile at the hospital Gordon woke up to see to people in his room he could see one was one of his brothers and a young girl asleep in the chair it looked like she had cried herself to sleep. Gordon thought it would be a good idea to report this in to his father. "Gordon Tracy to Jeff Tracy come in."

"Jeff here, what's wrong Gordon?"

"Are you missing someone?"

"Yes. Violet is missing but we found she was at the hospital."

"Yes, she slept in a chair."

"Ok thank you. I will let Emily know."

"Emily, Violet fell asleep in a chair at the hospital in Gordon's room."

The family made their way to the hospital to where Gordon, Scott and Violet were. Violet had made her escape out of the room before the rest of her family came back in. "So where is Violet Scott?"

"She was just here?"

"Um… Emily she has gone to the bathroom to freshen up."

"Thank you, Gordon." Violet just wanted to go home but then she knew she would need to finish her school year also she wanted to see a friend who knew her."

* * *

 **Sorry, for not updating for a while now that my family issue has calmed down hopefully I am going to update a bit more now. Please review tell me what you think!**


	6. Boyfriend

Chapter 6- Boyfriend

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine but Emily, Lucy, Violet and Charles are mine.**

* * *

"Mum Dad can we have a word with you please?" Lucy asked on behalf of her and her sister.

"Sure thing"

"We overheard you talking about how you want to home school us because we are not fitting in and we are always in trouble. Well we would like to finish this term or the year before we start getting home schooled." Lucy explained.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes, it is we want to be normal. Well as normal as our family can be."

Emily and Scott had to agree with Lucy and Violet but they also knew something else was happening which Lucy and Violet didn't want their parents to know.

Emily and Scott took Lucy and Violet back to school where they wanted to be. The Tracy family headed back to the island to get business back to normal with International Rescue being offline whilst Gordon was injured and they are wanting to get back online.

Lucy and Violet went back to lessons are normal, but still concerned about Gordon and IR but got on with life best they could. "Violet, Violet." A young gentleman shouted as Violet and Lucy walked across the school grounds.

"Charles. Lucy go on I will catch you up."

"Violet where have you been?"

"One of my uncles was injured quite seriously and he had a pervious back injury so my family was taking care of him my parents thought it was serious enough to take us out of school. Also, my parents wanted to home school me and Lucy but we told them not until we have finished this year."

"I hope your uncle is on the mend. I am glad that you are not going to get home schooled. Does your family know about us?"

"No, they don't know about us."

Charles and Violet headed towards their next lesson together although when people asked if they were together they just said no. Violet was glad that Charles didn't know her real last name otherwise he may just be after her money.

Lucy and Violet went to their dorm after a long day and trying to catch up with all their school work that they have missed and the vid phone was ringing "Vi can you get it I need to finish this?"

"Sure Luc"

Violet and Lucy spoke with the family all evening until they could hear the klaxon going off at the island. "THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!" they both shouted. Violet really wanted to talk to her mum about having a boyfriend but she knew what she would say. She could speak to her grandad but then he would do background checks on him or she could speak to Abby she need someone to talk to.

Violet decided she needed time to herself and headed out even though it was getting late. Violet found herself hiding away in the secret garden thinking about what she should do. In the end Violet thought it would be a good idea to keep everything hidden until she had to reveal who she really was. Violet headed back to her dorm before her sister began to worry where she was.

* * *

The Next Day

Lucy and Violet had a good day they watched their family save the world again with everyone coming out of it alright except for being covered in mud. Violet kept up with her studies and improving her grades as well of course her parents were surprised by the way that Violet was studying hard and achieving the grades.

Violet and Charles would spend the evening together and talk about their life with Violet trying to hide her secret life and hiding what her parents really do. "Violet what does your parents do for a living?"

"They work for my Grandad at Tracy Industrials."

"Oh alright. So, your grandad is the great Jeff Tracy and who are your parents?"

"Scott and Emily Tracy"

Violet headed back to her dorm to talk to her mum about having a boyfriend, Violet didn't know what to say to her mum or how about doing it. Violet had an idea to talk to her Uncle John from her dorm. Violet phoned John on her mobile even though he was up in Thunderbird 5. "What is wrong Violet?"

"I have a small problem"

"Ok"

"I have a boyfriend but I am worried about how dad and grandad will react. I don't know what to do. I need some help please John."

"Oh ok. Right Alan is due to come up to the lab in a couple of days and I will come to the mainland and come to see you and Lucy. If Scott and dad ask what I am doing I am teaching another physic lesson ok."

"Thank you, John. He doesn't know what we really do."

"See you in a couple of days."

Violet and Charles spent the rest of the evening together "Charles"

"What's wrong."

"I couldn't hide this from my family anymore. So, I told one of my uncles, and he is coming when he finishes work in a couple of days."

"I guess it will be alright."

* * *

A couple of days later

John turns up to speak to Violet and to meet her boyfriend. But when he walked into the school he was met with people running about John was confused what was going on "Uncle John come this way." Violet shouted whilst running through the corridor holding Charles hand.

"What is going?"

"Let's say earthquake in New Zealand."

"Ah. Ok I need access to your dorm to help."

"FAB. Charles, I need to go to my dorm I will be back shortly."

"Charles seems a lovely boy. I am sure Scott and Emily would like to meet him and I know you scared about our line of work. If it was up to me I would let you tell him what we really do. Go back down to him otherwise he may come up."

"Thank you, uncle John and FAB."

 **A/N** **I have been busy with school work although I am only studying one subject with 6 assignments and lots of revision. I have been working at the swimming pool as they have given me more hours. I have also had a rough couple of months with my grandad being seriously ill and I also lost that same grandad which was a hard time and I felt that I had no energy to write only to read. I am now back and hopefully updating a bit more that previously.**

 **Clara Who 123**


	7. Parents Finding Out

Chapter 7- Parents Finding Out

After John had spent some time with Violet and Charles he could see why Violet loved/liked him, but the only problem was telling Emily and Scott. Both Scott and Emily came to the mainland to see the girls even though John was with them. As Scott and Emily pulled up to the school Emily saw John waiting from them.

"Hello John, what can we do for you?"

"Emily, Violet would like to speak to you. Please don't explode when you find out. Scott, I would like to speak to you about it."

"Ok then see you later Scott." Emily said

"Ok John what is it."

"Well. Violet called me when I was at the lab and she was finding it hard."

"What is it John?"

"Violet has a boyfriend" John whispered. Scott was shocked that she could tell John but not her own parents. Scott could see John telling him meant that he could not explode when Violet told him. Although it could not be said about Emily.

"Mum, I am going tell you straight the reason I wanted to come back was because I have a boyfriend. I called Uncle John because I didn't know what to do. Talk to me please."

"YOU COULDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD TO TELL ONE OF YOUR UNCLES. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Emily shouted at Violet. Violet ran out of the room straight past her father and uncle they both looked at each other. John went after Violet knowing where she would go and Scott went to talk to Emily who was not happy about things.

"Em?" Scott asked

"Scott, how could she not tell us. How could she tell John but not her own parents how? I really messed up, didn't I? Where Violet is now I have no idea. I haven't even seen Lucy. Scott what shall I do?"

"Emily, I am as much as upset as you are with Violet telling John not us but then again I can understand where she is coming from with this I was surprised to start with but I am seeing it from her point of view. John went after Violet he knows where she goes when she needs to be on her own. Lucy probably has gone to her sister or she is with her friends." Scott said as was hugging Emily.

Lucy walked into her dorm room and was surprised not to see her sister. "Mum Dad! Where is Violet? What has happened?"

"Long Story Lucy"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER. YOU KNOW SHE IS WORKING HARD TO GET HER GRADES UP AND SHE IS HAPPY!" With that Lucy storms, out of the room to head to the secret garden where her sister will be.

"We did really mess up" Scott tried calling John may times but John kept ignoring them which meant that John knew the full story on what was happening with his daughters. Scott and Emily decided their daughters were not going to return with them there so they headed home. "Tracy Island from Tracy 1."

"Tracy 1 I hear you loud and clear I thought you and Emily were spending with the girls we were going to but it went wrong. Can we leave it at that?"

"Yes sorry. Tracy 1 you are clear to land."

Both Scott and Emily back on the island Violet felt safer with Lucy and John but both girls knew John would have to return to work soon. Violet feel asleep in the garden by the time Lucy had reached them "Lucy I don't know what happened between Violet and your mum." John decided to carry Violet back to her dorm room as he didn't have the heart to wake her. Once he finished with his nieces he headed to a hotel and called Scott.

Scott's mobile rang for a couple of seconds before Scott answered it. "Hello Scott Tracy"

"Scott, we need to SERIOUSLY talk about what went on between Violet and Emily because that should not have happened. By the time Lucy had found us Violet had cried herself to sleep for over an hour with me caring for her. Violet may not be like you or Emily you need to accept that she is different and the fact that she has found a boyfriend. Come on Scott Violet is now scared of Emily because of this."

"WOW John I thought I was a smother hen but you really love Violet and Lucy as if they were your own children. I must admit Emily was also in pieces after Violet ran from the room. She felt worse after Lucy had a shouting match with her. Emily is currently sleeping it off. Do you think Violet or Lucy would want to speak to me?"

"I don't know Scott. Violet is doing the same sleeping it off. I will speak to Lucy."

John called Lucy and told her that Scott want to talk to her and she had agreed to talk to him but not Emily. John was not happy with the outcome although he was expecting Scott to explode not Emily what was done was done.

* * *

Midnight

John woke up with his watch bleeping could only mean one thing which could not be good. His brothers were going on a rescue or his nieces needed his help. "Hello John speaking"

"Uncle John HELP!" This woke John up even more it was Lucy panicking.

"Lucy what is wrong?" John asked as Lucy started coughing.

"H….E….L…...P" Both the twins shouted. John started to panic all John could hear is Lucy and Violet coughing. John didn't know what to do and all he could think of was to call Scott.

"Scott can you see what is happening at the school as I think the girls are in trouble."

"Sure, thing John. What am I looking for?"

"Anything that should not be happening."

"Um John. I think we should be on standby to go. It going to be bad"

"I am coming home now."

 **Please complete the poll on my profile about What should the emergency be at the School? Please Review this chapter.**


	8. Emergency!

Chapter 8- Emergency!

Both Lucy and Violet realised what was going on they knew what they had to do save the rest of their year. "EVERYONE OUT!" Underneath their clothes they had their IR uniform they knew as soon as International Rescue came they could help save them the only problem they had was that they didn't have any helmets to protect their identity that was going to be fun explaining that one.

Meanwhile

"Request permission to land?"

"Permission granted John. You made good time"

John did post flight checks and made sure he was ready to go. As John entered Jeff's office his brothers were happy to see him although much can't be said for Emily she was still unhappy about what had happened regarding Violet and her boyfriend. "Why haven't we been called yet?"

"I don't know the girls know what they are doing when it comes to rescues plus they have their IR uniforms with them."

Violet and Lucy got all the girls out of their dorm block but the fire was coming from the boy's dorm block "CHARLES!" Violet shouted as she ran towards the block where the fire was Lucy was questioning what she should do should she go after her sister or wait until her family turned up. Lucy thought it would be a good idea to help looking after the girls and treating any injuries they may have still worried about her sister and her boyfriend.

"Sir Sir" Lucy shouted trying to get the attention of the headmaster.

"What is it?"

"Sir have you thought on calling International Rescue they would be here in a flash and they would be able to rescue those who are trapped in the dorm block. "Calling International Rescue come in please."

"This is International Rescue how can we help?"

"I am headteacher at Coal Hill Boarding School and it seems like there is a fire that is out of control. HELP US PLEASE!"

"We are on our way"

The call everyone on Tracy Island had been waiting for has final come in knowing the girls they may have had something to do with that. Lucy knew where she and Violet was concerned the whole family will be out here. "Well Done the Thunderbirds are on their way"

Lucy still had not seen her sister she was getting worried about her and she had not seen Charles yet either. At that moment, International Rescue landed. "International Rescue who is in charge here?"

"It would be me. I am the headteacher here."

"Do you have a list of all the students that are missing and who is dealing with first aid and looking after the injured?"

"That would be me sir. Lucy Potts at your service."

"Right. Emily Virgil work with Lucy Potts with the injured." Emily was happy that Lucy was alright but was worried about Violet as she was on the list of the missing which worried them.

"Sir, could I have a hand with this one please?"

"Certainly, what has happened?"

"He is bleeding from the head, confused, dizzy, vomiting all the signs of a major head injury."

"Ok let's take him to Thunderbird 2" Both Lucy and Virgil took this young man to Thunderbird 2, but once they clean up the young man Lucy realised who it was.

"Charles?"

"Lucy" At this point Virgil looked confused between the young man and his niece. The look that Lucy gave her uncle was one which was very concerning and worried about Violet. Lucy left Virgil to look after Charles as she went up front to call John.

"John from Thunderbird 2 come in"

"Go ahead"

"We have Charles in Thunderbird 2 with serious head injury. I am coming to give you a hand there is one of my helmets in Thunderbird 2 and one of Violet's as well she is my sister and I am going to find her."

"WOW! I hope your parents know what you are doing."

"They won't be happy but I am a Thunderbird and so is Violet I will do anything to protect her."

Lucy joined the rest of her family outside as she headed towards the boy's dorm block she could hear shouting so when no one was looking she ran into the block "HELLO CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" Lucy shouted. Hoping to find her sister.

"Over here. Help us please"

"I am with International Rescue who are you?"

"I am Violet Potts and this is Henry he has a head injury and I am also this back damage as well as a few possible broken ribs."

"Thank you. You might want this"

"Thank you I knew you would come. I still can't find Charles he has to still be in this block somewhere."

"Calm down. Charles is in the infirmary aboard Thunderbird 2 Virgil is looking after and no he doesn't know who he is apart from his name now let's get you and Henry out of here.

"John from Lucy"

"Go ahead."

"I have the missing subjects here. I am going to need help one of them is unconscious and the other one has some burns. I need help! Please don't tell the parents"

"I am on my way try not to breath in the smoke otherwise your parents will not be happy if you are both in hospital."

Back in Thunderbird 2 Virgil was talking to Charles.

"How do you know Lucy"

"I know her through her sister. I am Violet's boyfriend" the shock on Virgil's face was one for a photo. It all made sense to Virgil now why they wanted to return to school and why John suddenly came down and came to the mainland and why Scott and Emily were requested to come to the mainland it all made sense.

Scott saw John as he was running and followed him. Scott knew something was wrong for John to go into the dorm block and he hadn't seen Lucy either which worried him a lot although both his girls knew what they were doing. "John John" Scott shouted.

"Scott, we need to help the girls."


	9. Saving the Girls

Chapter 9- Saving the Girls

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine although Emily, Violet, Lucy and Charles are mine.**

* * *

Both Scott and John got into the dorm block looking for the girls and Henry who were still missing. "International Rescue!"

"Up here. HELP US!"

By the time that International Rescue got to them both Henry and Violet both were seriously injured and Lucy was just about surviving with all the smoke fumes. Both Scott and John looked at each and knew they needed to get out. Scott carried Violet whilst  
/John carried Henry and Lucy made her own way out with her father watching her as she followed. "Virg come in"

"Go ahead can you meet us in the infirmary. Me and John are coming out with three kids. Also, can you Emily to meet us there as well."

"FAB Scott. Why would I need to get Emily?"

"How bad are they?"

"One serious and the other one not so much"

Virgil left Charles to go and get Emily trying to do her job but worried about both her girls. "Emily Emily. Can you come to TB 2 Scott is bring 3 kids out."

"Virgil what are you not telling me?"

"Two of the kids are Violet and Lucy."

This worried Emily she left on bad terms with Violet. She felt bad about shouting at Violet about having a boyfriend.

Scott and John came out of the burning dorm both carrying someone and someone was walking under their own stream and as soon as they were out Lucy passed out before getting to Thunderbird 2. Emily saw all this happen and ran out to help got there as Lucy  
/passed out. Scott could see the worry in Emily's eyes as if she was going to cry. John took Henry to the waiting ambulance and told paramedics that they would be taking the other three to hospital in Thunderbird 2.

All the students watched as International Rescue carried out 2 students and saw Lucy pass out. "Hey, isn't that Lucy Potts?"

"Yes, it is. Why is she wearing Thunderbird uniform?"

"I don't know." All the students started talking about this and what had gone on.

Thunderbird 2 made their way to hospital with Emily keeping a close eye on Lucy and Violet. Also, she took Lucy's IR uniform off and put her in civvies so no one linked her with International Rescue. Whilst John was looking after Charles his condition  
/was not getting any better nor was it getting any worse. "Coming in to land at the hospital."

"FAB, hurry up the girls are getting worse."

International rescue handed over the three young teenagers to the hospital and explained the situation that they were involved in a dorm room fire and gave their names. The hospital gave the parents of the teenagers a call to give permission for treatment  
/as all three teenagers suffered with smoke inhalation and serious burns. The hospital looked at the records for Violet and Lucy 'Potts' Tracy.

International rescue returned to base with them getting their overnight bags at this point Scott's mobile rang it was the hospital.

" _Scott Tracy speaking,"_

" _What?"_

" _Are they alright?"_

" _Me and my family are on our way. We will be there in an hour and half. Thank you!"_

The Tracy family made their way to the hospital where the girls and Charles were in, as they finally arrived the hospital was buzzing around one of the rooms both Scott and Emily guessed it was Violet. "What is happening."

"Sorry Sir, who are you?"

"I am Scott Tracy and this is my wife Emily. What is happening to Violet?"

"She had a cardiac arrest which by the way we brought her back unfortunately she has gone into a coma." At this comment Scott broke down and ran out of the hospital leaving his family really puzzled. John went after him but he seemed to have lost sight  
/of Scott so he decided to head back into the hospital. Jeff looked at John and he looked at the floor and Emily was on the floor crying.

"Boys, I may understand why Scott ran it is Violet when we got here she had just had a cardiac arrest and she now in a coma. As it was Scott that rescue Violet from the dorm block. I don't understand why she was in the boy's dorm block." At that John  
/went to see Charles as he needed to know what was happening with Violet he needed to know she was in a coma.

John knocked on Charles hospital door "Come in" Charles shouted with that John walk through the door looking at Charles with tears in his eyes and Charles picked up on this. "John what is it?"

"When we got here Violet had just had a cardiac arrest and she is now in a coma. Her parents are not taking it every well also Violet went into the dorm block looking for you as she couldn't find you?"

"Violet, risked her life for me and now she is in a coma because of me." Charles said crying John went up to him and comforted him.

"Charles when I have got the rest of the family to a hotel and I am on my own with Violet I will see if you can come and be with her."

"Thank you, John. Thank you, John. If I want to talk to someone about Violet."

"If you are asking for my number here you go. Don't forget to call your parents to let them know you are alright."

John walked out of Charles's room and back towards Violet's room but John didn't make it back to Violet's room as Scott was walking towards him. Scott's eye was still red from where he was crying. "Come on big man let's get the rest of the family and  
/head towards a hotel and get some sleep you need it." Scott didn't argue with John and did as he was told. They walked back to Violet's room "come on guys we are **ALL** going to a hotel as everyone and rest." No one saw Violet twitch.

John got the Tracy family to the nearest hotel and sent them all to bed John went to bed himself.

* * *

4:05am

John's phone was ringing "John Tracy speaking"

" _John it's Charles, something is happening in the girl's room_ "

"I am on my way Charles and don't worry I willlet you know what has happened."

John made his way to the hospital going straight up to the girl's room seeing all the doctors and nurses around Violet's bed. A doctor came out "Excuse me, what is happening to Violet?"

"Who are you to her?"

"John Tracy her uncle"

"Oh, sorry Mr Tracy. Although Violet is in a coma she was in the middle of what seemed to be a nightmare. It woke her sister up and she hit the panic alarm." John went to sit with the girls and fell asleep again.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait I have been busy with work, St John Ambulance and also studying for exams and getting my head around 6 assignments that I have to complete before May. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Waking Up?

Chapter 10- Waking up?

 **A/N I know there is some debate on the age order of the Tracy boys but in this Scott, is the oldest followed by John, Virgil, Gordon and finally Alan.**

* * *

After a long day, the Tracy family slowing waking up of course Scott was the first one up with things as they were for the twins Scott wanted to get his family home and try to get things back to normal. Scott decided to see if John was up and if he wanted to go for a run. Scott knocked on the hotel door where John and Alan were sharing when there was no answer Scott slowly opened the door "Hello John you here?" When there was no answer Scott let himself into the room and only saw Alan asleep.

Scott decided to go for a run by himself it gave him time to think and reflect on what had happened to the girls. After his run Scott found himself at the hospital sitting with Lucy but John was still nowhere to be found. "Morning Charles."

"How long have you been sat there watching me sleep? You look dead on your feet how much sleep have you actually had?"

"I have had 4 hours sleep and I have been sat here for about hour. Violet was having a nightmare even though she is in a coma. Lucy is going to be able to leave hospital today or tomorrow longs she doesn't have any lasting effects of the smoke. I must head back to the girls' room to rest of the family will be returning soon."

"John, I am worried about Violet it is obvious that her parents don't like me and the relationship I have with her. I know she is keeping part of her life a secret from me I don't know what to do."

"Look Charles you will find out what she is hiding all I am going to say that it is a family thing." At that John walked out of Charles room back towards the girls' room. John was being to feel the effects of waking up before 6:30 although he is used to waking up at whatever time is required for work.

John walked back in and found Scott asleep in the plastic chair between the girls still in his running kit, John decided to place a blanket over Scott as he did that Lucy woke up "Morning Lucy." John whispered.

"Morning uncle John. Why are you whispering?"

"Well your dad has just fallen asleep in the chair next to you and I have just back from speaking to Charles he wants to break up with your sister because of your parents and he knows she is hiding something."

"I need to go and talk to him."

"Lucy no you can't tell him. Violet needs to talk to him and with your parent's permission to tell him the secret that we have." Lucy and John left it like that Lucy was not happy about it as her sister's relationship depended on it.

Just as John sat down next to Violet's bed her fingers moved ever so slightly and John saw it and so it Lucy "I am going to call the nurses they need to be here."

"Go ahead Lucy."

So, Lucy did as she was told and called the nurses at that one came in and when she pointed to her sister "her fingers moved, she is waking up" at that more and more people were coming into the room and because of how many people were in the room it woke Scott up.

"Um what is going on?"

"Good Morning big brother your daughter is trying to wake up if you must know. Oh, and I need to talk to you and Emily as well."

"Why what have we done now."

"Put your daughter's relationship on the line. That is what"

Scott called the rest of the Tracy family to get them to the hospital especially Emily. Both Scott and Emily sat either side of Violet's bed talking to her begging her to wake up but also fearing what could have happened with her relationship with her boyfriend who was still recovering from his own injuries and soon to be picked up by his parents and might not see Violet again. Violet's fingers kept moving which make her family more and more hopeful that she was going to wake up soon.

Charles' parents came to pick him up he wanted to stop by Violet's room but with his parents not knowing and the whole of the Tracy family with Violet and Lucy he decided not to go and say his goodbyes and thank John for all he has done.

"Can we just get home please?"

"You sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I am fine."

* * *

3:30pm

5 hours after Violet started to move her fingers she still had not woken up her fingers were moving more and more. Finally, Violet slowly opened her eyes "D…. Da…Dad"

"Violet, listen to my voice and calm down." When Violet was not calming down, because she was worrying about something.

"Hey Violet slow down I know you are scared and confused. I just got you mum, your grandad and all your uncles to get some shut eye lets keep it that way until the morning and then we will surprise them "Yes"

"Yes Dad. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry" Violet soon fell asleep say sorry Scott. Instead of waking the rest of the family up Scott decided to head the garden to gather his thoughts about that day and the relationship between Violet and Charles. Scott went to go and talk to Charles but he was not in his room.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Charles is."

"Oh, he went home with his family."

Scott was disappointed that he missed Charles and didn't get to talk to him, but there is one person who might know how to contact him.

"John wake up."

"Scott what's wrong?"

"I need to get hold of Charles for Violet can you help."

"Of course, I can I have his number. Why do you want to talk to him?"

"He needs to know who we really are for Violet"

"Here you go"

Scott phoned the number after 3 rings someone picked it up.

" _Hello"…._


	11. The Call

Chapter 11- The Call

 **A/N With the phone call Charles is in Italics and Scott is just text so that I am not putting who it is all the time having italics for one person and having it normal for the other is easier.**

 **There is talk about self-harm towards the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Previously-

" _Hello_ " …

Scott went back out to the garden so that he would not wake up the rest of the family but John could not go back to sleep instead of standing in the hall way because he was sure that he was going to wake up the rest of his family.

"This is Scott Tracy, Violet's father. I understand that you believe that Violet is hiding a secret in which you are true there it is a family secret. Have you heard of International Rescue?"

" _Yes, who hasn't heard of International Rescue they save people in need who local authorities can't get to."_

"Well Violet is part of International Rescue in fact the whole family is. The Tracy's are International Rescue. For what I understand Violet went into the dorm block looking for you she really cares about you."

" _I know her family was hiding something but I didn't realise it was something as big as this. Mr Tracy Sir, I was wondering if Violet was wake if so can I come and see her. I believe your family needs to meet me and we need to explain ourselves."_

"I also believe that we should explain ourselves. Violet and Lucy will be going home in a couple of days, as Violet woke up last night. Longs it is all alright with our Dad would you like to come to the island for a couple of days and surprise Violet for Christmas."

" _You would do that for me Mr Tracy. If I speak to my parents and if I inform John Tracy is that alright sir."_

"I will tell you now not to call me Mr Tracy otherwise it will get really confusing very quickly trust me."

" _I will Mr Tra… Scott. Thank you"_

Scott and John looked at each other happy that they have done something worth it for Violet, but the next job was to clear it with their father who probably will not be happy about it but it was Scott's choice after all. As Scott and John returned to the girls' room and saw Jeff awake "Dad you might as well take the gang and head back to the hotel Violet it not going to wake up anytime and if she does I will call you."

"Yes, Scott I think it might be a good idea and when we return you are going to the hotel to get cleaned up as well. Come on let's go and have a shower and freshen up."

With half the Tracy's awake (sort of) and the other half like zombies without their morning coffee and Scott was one of those who may be awake but without coffee he is not functional. Once the Tracy family were making their way back to the hotel and Scott was left with Violet and Lucy. Lucy woke up once her family had left. "Morning Lucy."

"Morning Dad. How is Violet?

"She is not in a coma anymore. She woke up yesterday afternoon, but the rest of the family doesn't know. I am going to get Violet to surprise them."

"Violet I know you are awake please open your eyes so Lucy knows you are alright." With that Violet opened her eyes to show her sister that she was alright and no longer in a coma. "Girls I have a plan to surprise your uncles, your mother and grandad. Violet everyone thinks you are still in a coma so you are going be asleep and me and you Lucy we are going to just be talking. What I will do I will 'accidently' kick the bed which tells you that it is show time."

"That sounds like an uncle Gordon idea. Are you sure that you haven't been spending too much time with him?"

"No more than normal." With that Scott could hear his family returning "Ok girls" Violet went back to sleep and Scott and Lucy were just talking about what happen that night of the dorm fire that still has left her sister in a 'coma'.

"Hello Scott. How are is Violet?"

"She is still in the coma." As Scott said that he stood up and walked towards Violet's bed and 'accidently' walked into it which hurt Scott but he was not going to say anything. Violet slowly opened her eyes to surprise her family with no one paying attention Violet knew this would be the best time to surprise them especially as Christmas was only two days away.

"Hello everyone." Violet whispered loud enough for them to hear her.

"OMG Violet you are awake. When did you wake up? SCOTT CARPENTER MALCOM TRACY YOU DID NOT THINK TO TELL ME THAT MY DAUGHTER WAS AWAKE AGAIN!" With that Scott know he was in the dog house with Emily but only thought about all the pranks that Gordon.

"Hello Mum. How is everyone? Dad where is Charles?"

"Charles has gone home with his family a couple of days ago. Me and John tried to stop him and talk to him about what had happened that night."

"Mum Dad I just want to go home. I really hate school I really hate my life I just want to die I should have died in that dorm block instead you rescue me. I just want to be part of the family business." What Violet had just said really hit her parents they knew she needed time and to be able to find her feet. Scott got up and walked out.

"Dad can I talk to you please?"

"Sure, thing Scott."

"Me and Emily are going to take the girls out of school and we are going to home school them Violet is finding it hard and she said, 'that she wanted to end her life'. Another thing Violet has a boyfriend and he was going to end their relationship because of what Violet was hiding which was work. So, me and John spoke to him and told him. With your permission for Christmas I would like Charles to come to the island for Violet?"

"Let me think about it"

"Yes Dad. Sorry Dad"

 **Please review!**

 **Merry Christmas and I hope you have a Happy New Year.**


	12. Going Home

Chapter 12- Going Home

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine although Emily, Abbie, Eddie, Lucy, Violet and Charles are mine.**

 **A/N- I would also to thank Lilidelafield who has been really kind and reviewed and helped me with writer block with how I am going to play the next few chapters.**

* * *

With Violet cleared to go home with her family with strict instructions not to do anything, which annoyed Violet as it is Christmas break and Violet wanted to start her International Rescue training by going up into Thunderbird 5 with her Uncle John. Violet loved learning about the stars, but she also loved her swimming just like her Uncle John.

Once they were under way Violet shut herself off from her family again worried about Christmas and worried about how her boyfriend would react if her knew the true about who she is. Scott and John both looked at each other knowing all Violet wanted to do was start training. "Um Scott."

"Yes." With that Scott looked at Violet who was sat in the corner of the plane with her earphones in.

"Violet me, your mother and John have decided to let you go up to Thunderbird 5 once we get home, and you have recovered from your injuries. John has agreed to show you the ropes for Thunderbird 5, that means you can spend sometime up on Thunderbird 5."

"Are you serious dad, because I know how you don't like me or Lucy having anything to do with International Rescue?"

"I am really serious Violet anyway you have until Christmas up in Thunderbird 5 and then you spend Christmas with the rest of us as John is coming down."

"Thank you dad. What about Luc?"

"She is going work with Virgil in the medical aspect and caring, which she was doing went we arrived on scene she had it all under control and that is with teachers telling her what to do."

Tracy 1 made finally approach to Tracy Island Violet had fell asleep during the journey home after her conversation with her dad about her training and Lucy was also asleep as well.

"Tracy Island from Tracy 1 come in."

"Tracy Island here you are clear to land."

"Thank you TinTin coming in to land"

Scott saw how peaceful Violet looked so he decided to carry her back up to her room and Emily did the same for Lucy as she was also still asleep. This was how the girls were 3 hours later when Scott went to check on them, as Scott left the room he found John in the corridor waiting to talk to him. "Scott Charles has messaged me and he said he could come here."

"Thanks John. If you stay here and I will go over to the mainland if Violet is not awake as I am on finally approach get her into Thunderbird 3 and take her up to the station. I am sure Emily won't mind as she knows about it anyway."

Scott made his way into the living room, which leads towards Jeff's office Scott knocked on the door "Come in"

"Hello dad. I need to head to the mainland also I am bring someone back with me and they know about International Rescue. I was also wondering if you needed any paperwork taking over to mainland. John is planning on heading back up to five and taking Violet with him."

"Ok Scott, I want to know details and how come I was not informed about this person coming to the island who is it? I am really confused with what is going on."

"Well Violet has a boyfriend and was going to break up with her just because she was hiding half of her life from him. It wasn't until I told him that is why Violet is going to five with John so I can bring him back. We (Lucy) rescue him and help look after him with Virgil."

"Ok Scott I do have paperwork that needs to go to mainland if you don't mind taking and I guess this is Violet's Christmas present from you and Emily."

"Quite possibly now I need to get going. Bye dad." Scott left his dad and headed towards the hangers where he took is personal plane then no-one would question it."Lady Lucy permission to take off."

"Granted, Scott have a nice flight."

Once Scott was in the air he messaged John to get in contact with Charles to let him know where to meet him. John went somewhere quiet on the island to call Charles to let him know that Scott is heading to Tracy Industries in New York and to meet him there.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tracy Island

Violet woke up with no-one around she got up and wondered through the house and when no-one was around she headed up to her Grandad's office, which was in command and control which meant that her parents an uncles were out. "Hey Grandad"

"Good Afternoon Violet how are you?"

"I am better now, where are they?"

"They are dealing with a ships that is taking on water. John will be heading back up to Thunderbird 5 once he returns. Your Dad had to go to the mainland to deal with something in the New York office."

"Base from Thunderbird 1 come in"

Jeff had to head out of command and control which left Violet to take the call. Of course, both Violet and Lucy know the protocol stuff regarding taking calls. "Base here. What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing base I am just reporting that mission was a success and we are returning to base once Thunderbird 2 has taken those who were injured to hospital."

"FAB Thunderbird 1. Base out." As Violet said that Jeff walked back into command and control Jeff knew that Violet has just dealt with those who were out in the field. "They will be returning to base one Thunderbird 2 has taken the injured to hospital."

"Thank you Violet"

"Can you get ready to meet John at Thunderbird 3 when he returns in Thunderbird 1."

"Yes Grandad" As Violet said that Thunderbird 1 returns into her silo.

"Hello Dad. I am going to get my stuff and then me and Violet are going to head up to Thunderbird 5 but we will have to wait for Alan to return so he can take us up there."

"FAB John and we will do debriefing over the vid phone once you are in Thunderbird 5."


	13. Violet's Christmas Surprise

Chapter 13- Violet's Christmas Surprise

Charles made his way to Tracy Industries to meet Scott as he got inside he headed towards reception "Er Hello. I am here to see/meet Mr Scott Tracy,"

"He is currently in a meeting. If you want to come back later I am sure he can make time to see you later."

"Mr Scott told Mr John to tell me to meet him here as he knew he had come here. Please can you let him know I am here."

"No sorry. Like I said he is in a meeting which can't be disturbed. I will let him know you were looking for him."

"Don't worry about it, sorry to bother you."

Charles made his way outside and walked down the street away before stopping and hiding in a side walkway since he doesn't know New York all that way. It was becoming dark and Charles was becoming scared. He didn't want to worry John with his problems,  
but left his phone on.

* * *

2 hours later

2 hours after Charles went to Tracy Industries Scott came out of the 2 ½ hour meeting which he hated he headed towards reception to meet Charles and then head home again. "Mr Tracy" the receptist said. Scott turned around and went over.

"Yes"

"There was a young lad looking for you. I told him he couldn't see you as you were in an important meeting."

"YOU DID WHAT?.

"I sent him away" she whispered. Scott got straight on the phone to John very though he was up on Thunderbird 5 with Violet Scott needed John to track Charles' phone.

"John come in."

"Scott what seems to be the problem I thought you would be with the new business contractor."

"So did I until he was turned away by the receptist because I was in a meeting."

"Ah. Hang on. Violet can you find the Christmas decorations from the cargo hold please?"

"Sure thing Uncle John, but can I speak to dad first?"

"Sure thing."

"Hey Dad."

"Hey you. How are you? I heard that you was on Command and Control while Grandad was out of the room"

"Yes, it was only Uncle John reporting that the mission was a success he was in your bird dad but his landing was not as good as yours is dad. I am fine dad a bit sore now and then but don't worry Uncle John is looking after me. I have to go dad speak  
to you later. BYE." With that Violet headed towards the cargo bay of Thunderbird 5.

" Has Violet gone John?"

"Yes she has. What was said at Tracy Industries?"

"Well all I know is that he went to reception and ask to see/meet me but because I was in an 'important' meeting that couldn't be disturbed appartently he tried to explain that you told him to meet me there, but she wasn't having any of it. Then the poor  
kid left again and I don't know where he is. Can you locate his GPS on his phone?"

"Yep, just give me a minute. Ok Scott walk 600 meters to your right and then there should be a small walkway it says his phone is down there."

"Thank you John. You better make sure Vi is alright I don't want her injuring herself anymore"

"Ok smother hen. Let me know when you have him."

With that both the brothers went off to complete their own mission like jobs. Scott found the small walkway which John said Charles was down it was gloomy and filthy as well not safe for a teenager. "Charles Charles" Scott shouted as he walked down this  
rubbish tip lane. When Scott stop he could he like crying noises coming from his right hand side "Charles?"

"Go away."

"Charles it's me Scott I am here to take you home."

"Mr...Tracy"

"Come on kid lets get you warmed up and I will explain what happened with the receptist." Both Scott and Charles made his way back to the Tracy Penthouse to inform John and get Charles warmed back up again although he only spent 3 hours on the street  
that was enough to make him ill. Scott needed Virgil advise with Charles. "Virgil and John come in."

"Hey Scott."

"Hey Virg I need your medical knowledge. It is Charles."

"Scott John what has happened and who is Charles?"

"I will go into what has happened but I am not explaining who Charles is Dad and John know that is all. Well basically I was in an 'important' meeting and Charles came to meet me at Tracy Industries like planned but the receptionist turned him away flat  
I later found him out on the streets down a dirty side walk I think he needs medical treatment I am bring him back to the island if that is any help."

"Yes Scott."

"John please don't tell Violet what has happened."

"Alright Virg we are on our way back. John can you inform dad on the current situation and Virg get the infirmary ready as I think Charles will need it."

"FAB" both Virgil and John said together.

Scott flied home with Charles aboard with him but Charles was pale looking and increadly ill looking "Lady Lucy permission to land."

"Permission granted"

"Um... Dad can you get Virgil to meet us down at the hanger Charles has been slowly getting worse on the flight home."

"FAB Scott."

"Virgil can you meet your brother at the hanger there is something wrong with Charles." As Jeff, Virgil and Lucy headed down to the hanger and Charles had just passed out and Scott was trying to deal with Charles.

"Virgil I need you now!" With Charles passing out Scott hadn't stop the plane down correctly so Jeff did that whilst Virgil and Lucy looking after Charles and Scott was just sat there.

"Scott I need you to carry Charles to the infirmary."

"Scott"

"Earth to Smother Hen"

Scott just sat there in pieces he didn't know what to do. Virgil decided he would carry Charles to the infirmary and Lucy took her dad up to his room he needed time.

"Come on dad. Let's go up stairs."


	14. Christmas Present

Chapter 14- Christmas Present

 **A/N-I know it has nothing to do with my Fanfiction, but is anyone watching Chicago Justice with Philip Winchester who played Scott Tracy in the 2004 film.**

 **The brothers have nicknames in this chapter although you can probably guess who is who here is some help.**

 **Scott-Smother Hen**

 **John- Space boy**

 **Virgil-Medic**

 **Gordon- Fish Face**

 **Alan- Sprout**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve on Tracy island and up on Thunderbird 5 where Violet and John were preparing to come home and decorating the Thunderbird for the Christmas season although John wanted get home and head to the clearing to speak to his mum. Whereas,  
Violet was worried about Charles also wanting to spend time with him but due to their job this could not happen. Brains and Fermat spend Christmas on Thunderbird 5 so that the Tracy's can spend Christmas today.

"Uncle John."

"What wrong sweetie?"

"I really want to go to mainland and see Charles and spend sometime with him but I know mum and dad will not let me as they will not let me out of the sight of an uncle or them."

"Hey it's alright Vi. You know Scott is really understanding. You know when your dad first meet your mum he was going to mainland almost every week and were making stupid things one of them was that 'he was required to go to Tracy Industrists in New York'  
of course we knew something else was happening. It wasn't until I was planet side I decided with dad's permission to follow Scott because dad was getting worried about Scott as well. I tracked Scott's watch to a café where I saw him with a women kissing.  
I knew Scott found his perfect friend unfortunately for me your dad saw me and once Scott had forgiven me and introduced me to his girlfriend Emily. The next job your dad had was to tell Emily who he was. When she found out who your dad was she broke  
up with him, it wasn't until a few weeks later when Scott had to rescue her when there was bombing on a tube. Emily was seriously injuried. Scott was willing to leave International Rescue to look after her."

"Really my dad was prepared to leave everything he knows to stay with this woman? How does affect the way I feel for Charles?"

"Yes your dad was really ready to leave everything behind him to care for his girlfriend. The reason I am telling you this is because I know you feel the same about him. You went into that burning building to rescue him. Your dad did the same with the  
tube."

"Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 3 come in."

"Violet would you like to do the honours."

"Thunderbird 5 here permission to dock is granted. Where is John?"

"I am here Alan. What's wrong?"

"Smother hen asked me to pass on a message 'The project was a sort a success medic is dealing with it now as smother hen has not been able to tell you I said I would.'"

"Thanks sprout. Shall we get you docked and then we can get back home and enjoy Christmas."

"FAB space boy."

Brains and Fermat climb out of Thunderbird 3 and headed towards the main control room John handed over to Brains with things to keep an eye on even through it is Christmas this doesn't stop International Rescue. Violet finished packing her stuff to go  
home she was looking forward to see her sister again and her parents after what her uncle said about her parents. "You ready Uncle John?"

"Sure thing Violet. Let's go home see you in a month's time Brains."

"F...A...B Jo...John"

Alan, John and Violet makes there way back to Tracy Island with it being Christmas Eve on Tracy Island it was busy, but there was a section of Tracy Island where it was quite. Thunderbird 3 returns to her silo Violet left to take her stuff back up to  
her room and then went to find her family "Hello Grandad. Have you seen mum, dad or Lucy?"

"They are down in the infirmary. Let me call them so they can come and see you."

"No it is alright I will go down."

"Violet May Tracy you will not go down there. Your Uncle Gordon wants you to go swimming. Go it is Christmas Eve plan a prank or something go and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you Grandad. You sure you don't want me to do any paperwork?"

"Yes now go"

Jeff headed down to the infirmary where most of the Tracy family was "Hello everyone. How is he?"

"He is stable hopefully he would wake up before tomorrow."

"Oh Scott, Emily, Lucy Violet wanted to come down and see you but I told not to but to go and join Gordon in the pool. You may want to be aware that they may also be planning a Christmas prank. My bad I told her to."

"Thanks for that dad now we know what to expect for our Christmas present a terrible three prank."

Scott walked up to the to the swimming pools and he could hear laughing he could identify one as his fish face brother and a girls laugh which he guessed as Violet's. Scott decided it would be a good moment to clear his throat "Oh hi Dad"

"Hello Sweetie. Did you have fun up on Thunderbird 5 with John."

"Sure thing dad. Oh dad I have something I want to talk to you about WITHOUT any uncles listening in."

With that Gordon left the pool and decided he had to go and wrap some presents leaving Scott and Violet out by the pool. "Violet darling is this something I need your mum here for as well."

"No dad. Uncle John told me about when you had to rescue mum and you were prepared to leave IR so you could be with her and help her to recover from the tube bombing. Dad I don't know what to do about Charles do I tell him everything or do I run away  
and pretend none of thing happened?"

"Oh Violet I wished you had said something before now. I know I will speak to your mum tonight and spend Christmas like we always do, and take each day as it come. You know if it was bothering you could have called me during the night I wouldn't have  
minded."

Scott and Violet sat and chatted well into the night it wasn't until Violet fell asleep and Scott decided to carry her back to her room and go and speak to Emily about this.

* * *

Christmas Day

Christmas day started off being calm with both Scott and Violet having a long chat about her feelings which of course Scott spoke to Emily about this. "GORDON COPPER TRACY!" Both Scott and Emily laughed as it was Christmas Scott knew him and his brothers  
were not safe although he believed it was also Violet's idea as well. Scott looked at his clock and it read 8:30 am which meant he was late for his morning run. Scott got up and headed to the infirmary where he found a green and pink haired brother.

"Well what happened to you?"

"Our brother known as fish face did this."

"Are you sure it was just Fish face. Anyway how is Charles today?"

"He woke up during the night he is going to be alright." With that Scott walked out the infirmary ready for Christmas that Violet will not forget.

"Morning Dad. Happy Christmas." The twins said together which annoyed to their uncles and grandad.

The Tracy brothers exchanged gifts and the same for Lucy and Violet although Scott and Emily 'accidently' left Violet present upstairs "Hey Virg, can you go and get Violet's present I left it downstairs in my office." Both the girls knew what Scott meant  
by his office this is located in hanger.

"Sure thing bro." Virgil headed down to the infirmary where Charles was still resting. "Charles it is show time. Let's get you upstairs." Violet was getting worried that she had been forgotten about and was just about to leave the room when she was told  
to stay. As she sat back down again Virgil walked in with nothing in his hand but whispered something in Scott's ear.

"Violet I know you have had a rough couple of months and also what you said to John, your mother and me. With what you did when the boys dorm block went up in smoke. Well here is your Christmas present."...


	15. The Truth

Chapter 15- The Truth

As Scott said that the other person walked in the room "Happy Christmas Violet!"

"OMG. Is it really you Charles? Dad thank you. Thank you I don't want to know how you did this but this is the best Christmas ever."

Violet went to hug Charles but as she did Charles went a green and ran from the room and Scott, Virgil and Violet followed. Violet was confused as to why her boyfriend was being sick "Dad what is wrong with Charles why is he being sick."

"I will explain later lets just get Charles back down to the infirmary because he is going to need it. Come on let's go down to make sure he is alright. Come on." As Scott said that they both made their way down to the infirmary where Virgil was looking after Charles Virgil was busy working around Charles when they walked into the infirmary. With Violet seeing her boyfriend like this made her really upset and she ran from the infirmary. Scott went after her "Violet! Guys have you seen Violet she left the infirmary upset?"

"Yer, she was heading towards the beach, she didn't look very happy."

Scott headed down to the beach and saw Violet sat on the sand looking out to sea, thinking of many ways in which she could put this all behind her. As she was looking out to sea she saw a shadow looming over her. "Dad I am soooooo sorry I let all this happen. Please forgive me." Violet said crying into Scott. Scott decided stay with Violet until she was in a peacefully soon Scott found himself falling asleep with Violet when Scott and Violet didn't return to the living room Jeff thought nothing of it.

Later that night Virgil return exhausted from caring for Charles. Charles had final had fallen asleep which meant that Virgil could return to the Christmas celebrations but his oldest brother and his niece were no where to be seen "Hey guys have you seen Scott or Violet?"

"No I thought they were with you down in the infirmary?"

"No. Violet took off from the infirmary once she realised how ill Charles really was and Scott went after her, but I have not seen either of them since. John do you think you could locate Scott's watch because wherever he is Violet is going to be with him."

"FAB Virg." John moved to where there was a laptop and he was typing something. "Guys, Scott is down at the beach and so is Violet. Virg and I will go down as we know what is really going on and if we need backup we will ping you. Come on Virg we will take the sled and medic kit."

"FAB John. Let me just check on Charles again."

John and Virgil made their way to the beach where Scott and Violet were located as they got closer they could see a body lying on Scott's lap. "Virg we will stop here and walk the rest of the way it looks like Violet is asleep and Scott is comforting her." As the two brothers got closer they could see that both Scott and Violet were asleep. "I will get Violet if you can manage Smother Hen."

"Sure thing divide and conquer them."

"I will carry Violet back up to the house as she does weigh that much. Anyway I think that when things are back to normal Violet should explain to the others what is going on."

"I agree come on let's get these two back up to the house where I can keep an eye on them." John and Virgil took Violet and Scott back up to the house where they found Jeff, Gordon and Alan sitting in the living room the concerned look on Jeff's face said it all. Jeff followed John and Virgil as they took Violet and Scott down to the infirmary where he could keep an eye on them.

" Are they ok?"

"Dad they will be fine. I think the events of today has wiped Violet out and possibly a brother of ours. Let them sleep I am sure Scott will wake up and start going mother hen again."

Later that day Lucy was helping Virgil in the infirmary when she heard a noise coming from where her dad was "Afternoon dad."

"Lucy what are you doing here? Where is your sister?"

"Calm down dad. You are so predictable as uncle Virgil said 'I am sure he will wake up and start going mother hen AGAIN!'. To answer your question Virgil put both you and Violet in the infirmary so we could keep an eye on you. I am here because your brothers are out. Don't you dare get out of that bed until Virgil has checked you out."

"Lucy please I need to know where they are and who is flying my bird?"

"Well I can answer the question who is flying your bird as it is Grandad but I can't answer where they are because I know you will go to command and control and take over."

There was two more noises one from her sister and other one from Charles "Dad if you want to be useful look after Violet please?" Lucy went over to where Charles was to check that he was alright before letting her sister see him because of the way he was in before International Rescue went out. "Afternoon Charles how are you feeling?"

"Like hell"

Lucy allowed Charles and Violet to see each other but any sign that Charles was under pressure she would stop it and she did not care what her sister and dad said she was in charge of the infirmary when Virgil is no around.

It was 3 hours before the Thunderbirds returned home and Virgil discharged everyone from the infirmary and was glad that Lucy also restocked it for him as well. It was late evening and everyone were sitting around in the living room Violet wanted to speak the truth about who this boy was but because of her nervous she didn't know what to say. "Dad can I have a word please?" With John in Thunderbird 5 Violet had no one else to turn to. They both left the room as Violet want to speak privately.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I want to tell others about Charles but I don't know how to go about it."

"All I can say is say it from the heart, your uncles will understand. Come on everyone will be leaving soon to go to bed." Both Scott and Violet headed back in. "Guys before you leave Violet said she owes you guys an explanation."

"Me and Charles met before the wild fire where Gordon hurt his back but once me and Lucy overheard mum says to dad that she was going to home school us I could not tell them that I wanted to stay at school because I have a boyfriend, Charles asked me what my parents did and of course I said working for Grandad he worked out that my last name was Tracy. When I could not hide it for any longer I spoke to John about it once Alan had rotated him off Thunderbird 5 he came to the mainland to meet Charles, then you had that earthquake. Once everything had calmed down again John asked mum and dad to come over to the mainland me and John decided to divide and conquer I spoke to mum and John spoke to dad but what was a surprise it was mum who exploded not dad I ran from the room, next thing I know the dorm blocks were on fire me and Lucy got all the girls out but there were still boys in their dorm and I hadn't seen Charles so I knew he must still be in the block that is why I went in there, it wasn't until Lucy came into the block and told me that he was safe on Thunderbird 2. So I would like you to meet my boyfriend Charles. Charles I would like you to meet my family and the home of International Rescue."


	16. Back to School

Chapter 16- Back to School

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the Thunderbirds or Miss Oswald (Doctor Who). But Emily, Violet, Lucy, Abbie and Eddie are mine.**

* * *

As the Christmas break was coming to an end the Tracy family and Charles were getting to know each other really well. As promised Lucy and Violet officially started their training for International Rescue and Charles was getting stronger after the incident  
before Christmas at Tracy industries. After Scott had told Jeff about what happened and fired the receptionist as Jeff doesn't think she was safe with and being children. With Violet up in Thunderbird 5 with John learning all the ropes on Thunderbird  
5 and answering rescue calls this allowed John to do repair work on Thunderbird 5 which was need to do last year.

Violet was catching up with school work that was needed and revising for mocks the week she went back, she was also looking forwardbecause John was coming to do their physic exam and with Violet helping out in Thunderbird 5 she was at an advance  
compared to the rest of her class. Violet was sat at the computer when a emergency call comes in.

"Appel de secours international. Il y a eu une avalanche pour nous aider."

"Uncle John I need your help."

"FAB on my way." John made his way back up to the control room where he hears shouting in French. "I will take over if you can call the island."

"C'est International Rescue ce qui semble être le problème?" John replied.

"Il y a eu une avalanche dans le sud de la France et ont besoin d'aide le plus rapidement possible. Il y a des enfants piégés"

"Tracy Island from Thunderbird 5, come in" Violet called down

"Tracy Island here what's the situation?"

"There has been an avalanche in the south of France and there is children also trapped." This sent shivers down each member of the Tracy family especially in August as it was when they lost their mother.

Scott broke the silence "FAB. Launching Thunderbird 1 now."

"Go careful. THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!" Jeff said.

"Um Grandad how am I going to get back especially as I need to be back at school by lunchtime tomorrow."

"Leave that to me"

Jeff decided to send Abbie and Eddie up in Thunderbird 3 to pick up Violet from space as the rest of the family were out dealing with the avalanche. Violet made it home changed out of her IR uniform but packed it in case she needed it. Charles knew he  
would have to keep this whole Christmas break a secret to protect the Tracy's and International Rescue's true identity.

Abbie and Eddie flew the three of them back to school where they headed straight for Lucy and Violet's dorm in which Violet could access Thunderbird 5 serves and listen into the rescue both Lucy and Violet knew that their dad doesn't like dealing with  
avalanche as that is how he lost his mother, whereas Charles was confused as to why the Tracy's was stunned to an avalanche rescue. " _Medic 1 need a rescue board now."_

" _FAB"_

" _GORDON"_ Lucy, Violet and Charles looked at each other they know something has just happened. A kid comes running through the dorms "International Rescue are on TV" they decided to ignore it, they had it one better.

"Thunderbird 5 from Violet come in." It took awhile before John answered.

"Violet what are you doing calling me? Sorry"

"What has happened to Uncle Gordon?"

"There was a second avalanche and he has got wiped out" John whispered that last bit.

"Oh no. Please keep us updated via our watches just buzz us?"

"FAB Violet. I will inform Scott and Emily that you arrived at school alright and when they are home to update you."

Violet, Lucy and Charles left the dorm and headed down for dinner praying that everything is going to be alright and they will found Gordon before it is too late and they lose someone else. "They will be alright?" Charles said.

"No. No they won't. Do you know why they did not want to go?"

"No tell me"

"When you came to the island did you notice the lack of female presents on the island. I only have one grandmother, Dad lost his mother when he was still a kid in an avalanche they don't like dealing with avalanches."

"OMG. I am so sorry Violet I didn't realise what your family has been through."

"Please don't say anything to anyone."

* * *

Next Day

Lucy and Violet was sat in class and Violet's phone buzzed seeing it was her dad "Um Miss, please can I excused it is important?"

"Yes, Violet but at the end of the lesson I would like you to explain why you had to take this call."

Violet went to the toilet's where she could get privacy "Hello"

"Violet just to let you know that Gordon has been found although he has seriously injuried his back and is going to have emergency operation on his back appartently he has done some damage to his spinal cord."

"Oh God. Thank you dad I will speak to you later."

Violet returned to class really upset but got on with the rest of the lesson. The bell went for the end of the lesson and Violet went to speak to her teacher. "Sorry Miss. One of my uncles has seriously injured his back and having emergency operation  
on his spinal cord. That was my dad on the phone informing me."

"As it was something as serious as that I will let you off. Please if that happens again and is serious go and take the call."

"Thank you Miss Oswald." Violet left the classroom happy that she did not get a detention. Violet found Lucy "Uncle Gordon has been found but..."

"What Vi"

"He is having an emergency operation to put his back, back together again."

* * *

 **Appel de secours international. Il y a eu une avalanche pour nous aider**.- Calling International Rescue. There has been an avalanche help us.

 **C'est International Rescue ce qui semble être le problème?-** It's International Rescue what seems to be the problem.

 **Il y a eu une avalanche dans le sud de la France et ont besoin d'aide le plus rapidement possible. Il y a des enfants piégés-** There has been an avalanche in the south of France and require help as soon as possible. There are children trapped.

 **Please Review!**


	17. Operation

Chapter 17- Operation

* * *

Previously:

Violet found Lucy "Uncle Gordon has been found but..."

"What Vi"

"He is having an emergency operation to put his back, back together again."

* * *

"OMG. Is he going to be alright? Is anyone coming to take us to the hospital so that we can be with him?"

"Calm down sis. At the moment we have to stay here and complete our mock exams. Uncle John's exam is the last one so when we have completed his exam he is taking us to the hospital in which time he should be over the worse of it."

The twins headed to their English classes they have different teachers "Miss Oswald, please can I have a word?"

"What's wrong Violet?"

"One of my uncles is currently having his operation to fix his back. If my phone goes off would I be alright to take it."

"Yes that is fine." As Violet's English lesson went on she was getting more and more worried about Gordon and how his operation was going then her phone went off 10 minutes before the end of the lesson.

"Um Miss. Can I take this?"

"Sure thing."

Violet walked to a cupboard which was open and went in and shut the door "Hello."

"Hello, Violet Gordon is currently still in the operating theatre but the nurse has said..." Scott whispered that last bit, it was so quite Violet couldn't hear it. Scott broke down in tears and passed the phone over to Jeff to finish telling Violet about  
/Gordon.

"What's wrong dad. DAD"

"Hello Violet. It's your Grandad."

"Grandad. What's wrong with Uncle Gordon?"

"The nurse said it was worse that they first thought and there are a few complications."

"Oh God. Grandad I don't care for my mock exams at the moment I need to be there. Please Grandad."

"We will see Violet. We will see"

Violet ended the call and went back to her classroom for the last 5 minutes of her lesson with her eyes all red and puffed up. Her class was bullying her for who she is without knowing the whole story. It got so much for her she packed her bags and stormed  
/out. The end of lesson bell went and both Lucy and Charles waited outside Miss Oswald's classroom and when she came out Lucy and Charles was confused as to where she was. "Um excuse me Miss, you wouldn't know where my sister is would you?"

Miss Oswald unlocked the classroom door "you better come in." So both Lucy and Charles entered the classroom worried for Violet especially with the way Gordon is. "Your sister asked me at the start of the lesson if she got a phone call from your family  
/could she answer it because one of your uncles is having an emergency operation on his back. Of course, I said that was alright because she had asked me at the start of the lesson. It was 10 minutes before the end of the lesson when her phone went  
/off she left to take it, now I don't know what was said because when she came back in her eyes were all red and puffed up as if she had been crying of course the class started mocking her and telling her to grow up. I tried to settle the class but  
/it got too much and she got up and stormed out and she has been missing since. I am so sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hospital

7 hours after Gordon went down to the theatre the doctor that was operating on Gordon came to see the family "Family for Gordon Tracy?"

"How is my son?"

"Gordon is fine, although there were a few complications. He will have to go back through physiotherapy and it may take time,before his back is back to normal." Doctor explained. With that Scott's phone rang, Scott did not want to answer it

he did not care if it was someone from Tracy Industries trying to contact him and gave it to Jeff and when Jeff saw it was Lucy he answered it.

"Hello."

"Grandad why are you answering dad's phone?"

"He is not in the best place right now. What's the matter?"

"Can you put me on speaker then I only have to say this once?" Jeff put the phone on speaker so that the whole family could hear it.

"Ok you are on speaker."

"Ok. Both me and Violet are in different English classes. According to Violet's teacher she spoke to once of you 10 minutes before the end of the lesson and when she went back her eyes were red and puffy all her fellow classmates started bullying her  
/and she stormed out the class. Charles is looking for her now." It went silent on the end of the phone and Lucy knew she needed to find her sister and it needed to be soon.

"Lucy you still there?"

"Yes, Grandad me and your mum will be over to meet you and then take you home. Please speak to Charles and see what he wants to do?"

"Yes Grandad. What about our mock exams, thing is Uncle John is meant to do doing our physics exam at the end of the week can't we just stay with you but still go to school until our exams are over?"

"Ah yes. Leave that we me."

Charles headed to where Violet could be but when he got there she was not there so he headed to another place she liked to cool off. With competition only a few weeks away she wanted to train as hard as she could to keep her place on the team. "Miss Tracy  
/2x300m IM. 100 kick, 100 drill, 100 swim. On 2 minutes 30 please. GO!" Charles called Lucy to inform her where Violet is without being seen he sat and watched his girlfriend until she got out to fill her drinks bottle up.

"Charles what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Your teacher and your family are worried out you. From what Lucy said your father is a mess he didn't want to answer his phone."

Violet walked over to where her coach was "Coach I am going to end there my boyfriend has informed me there is a family emergency which involves my dad and one of my uncles."

"Alright Tracy see you tomorrow don't be late."

"Ok coach." She walked back over to her boyfriend "call my sister if you can't get hold of her if not callUncle John give me 5 minutes to get changed."

 **A/N The swimming pool that Violet is in is a 25m pool. So 300m is 12 lengths.**


	18. Swimming Again?

Chapter 18- Swimming Again?

 **Here is another chapter thanks to storm Emma which has brought us all the snow and can't do anything outside and that includes going to work.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this and please review!**

* * *

Violet got changed and met her boyfriend out the front of the pool and headed back "Um Charles can you bear with me for a few minutes. I need to go and say sorry to Miss Oswald." Both Violet and Charles headed to her English classroom although there was  
a class in there she knocked on the door and waited.

"Violet, what do I owe the surprise."

"I just came to say sorry for earlier and my behaviour with the situation. If you are going to speak to my parents please leave it for a few days with the way that my uncle is my dad is a mess and I don't think my mum is much better."

"You don't need to come and say sorry it should be your few classmates who apologises. Don't worry I am not going to speak to your parents unless they want to speak to me. Due to your family situation I am not going to set you any homework until all things  
have calmed down you need a break."

"Thank you Miss. Thank you." Both Charles and Violet headed back to the girls dorm where Lucy is. She sound like she was in pieces "Lucy. Lucy what's the matter sis."

"There was some complications with Gordon's operations and he is going to have to go through physio to get back to normal and dad blames himself. Then there are our mocks we have to worry about as well. Charles, Grandad wants to know what you want to  
do. Come with us or stay here."

"I had better stay here because if I keep asking my parents then I might get hard to explain. Plus my parents don't know about me and Violet, also if we brought them back to the island and you get called out that could also be hard to explain. Don't worry  
I will stay in touch."

Jeff and Emily were walking through the dorm block when they could hear laughter which sounded like the girls. As they got closer they could hear "Do you remember when dad said uncle Virgil and Alan went out on a rescue and left a piece of artwork in  
the living room and uncle Gordon decided to paint a moustache on it. When they returned Alan was fuming as it was a portrait of him ( **See AN below** )." Both Jeff and Emily stood in the door way with a simile on their faces they both  
remember that moment clearly the girls had just gone down for a nap after the klaxon woke them up.

"Alan made Gordon repaint Bird 2 as punishment, now that was funny watching that." Jeff said

"Mum Grandad" the girls said together.

"You found her then." Violet looked at her sister then at her mum and grandad confused as to what had been said.

Emily and Jeff went to talk to the headmaster giving the girls time to pack their things, although Violet really needed to stay here as her swim team needed her. She was the fastest butterfly swimmer the school had ever seen. After 45 minutes Emily and  
Jeff return from talking to the head teacher they came back to the girls room. "Um mum I need to go and speak to my coach and tell him of the situation which he will not be happy with."

"I will come with you darling." As Emily and Violet were walking to the other side of campus Miss Oswald was walking towards them.

"Hello Miss. I would like you to meet my mum Emily Tracy."

"It is a pleasure to meet Mrs Tracy. Violet I would like you to remember what I said at the end of the lesson."

"I will Miss thank you." Both Emily and Violet continued to make their way to the pool where Violet knew her coach would be. As they walked into the viewing area.

"Miss Tracy are you here to swim or just sit around?"

"Actually, coach here to talk to you."

"Oh yes."

"One of my uncles has had to have an emergency operation on his back and there was a few complications which means he MAY never walk again, so no I am not going to swim. I don't care if this destroys my career my family are more important to me that getting  
picked for team USA." With that Violet storms out the swimming pool and leaving her mum behind.

"I hope you can convince her this is a brilliant opportunity also did you know she is the fastest butterfly swimmer this school has ever seen."

"I don't know she is right about the crisis of her uncle he is a critical condition."

Jeff, Emily and the girls got in the car to head back to the hospital to be with Gordon. In the term of mock exams they had taken the papers with them and drop John's exam papers off at the school and with the Tracy's staying in the New York penthouse  
it made it easier for the school to post fell asleep on the journey back by the look of Violet she had not been getting much sleep and it was really catching up with her. "Dad I need to have a word with you and Scott something has  
come to light and I don't know what to do."

"Relax we can sort it out." With that Emily also fell asleep on the journey back. Jeff started to become worried about what Emily wanted to talk about. Jeff decided to put his Bluetooth phone thing on his ear and call Scott hoping he would pick up with  
them only being 20 minutes and with Emily and Violet asleep he didn't have the heart to wake them up.

"Hello dad, what's the problem and why are you whispering?"

"Well I am whispering because I don't want to wake up Emily and Violet who have both fallen asleep and Scott because of this I don't have the heart to wake either of them up with Violet as pale as she is this is not good for her. Also when Emily wakes  
up she wants to speak to both of us."

"Oh God. Anyway if you can carry Violet I will deal with Em and we can sort this mess out. Gordon is out of theatre and is currently in ICU until he wakes up then he will be moved to a private ward."

"Thanks Scott."

Scott and John met them down in the car park where Scott sorted out Emily and Jeff sorted out Violet and John just carried all the bags back up to the penthouse. Jeff put Violet in a bed to just sleep and Scott did the same with Emily. Although Emily  
didn't stay asleep for long. As Emily walked into the living room of the penthouse "We need to talk"

"What's wrong Em"

"What's wrong Violet is prepared to give up her whole career just to help and look after her family. Do you know what she said to her coach?"

"No"

"She said that one of her uncles has had to have an emergency operation on his back and there was a few complications which means he MAY never walk again, so no she was not going to swim and she didn't care if this destroyed her career as her family are  
more important to her that getting picked for team USA. After she stormed out her coach said to me she is the fastest butterfly swimmer that the school has ever seen. "

"She said all that to her coach and there was a chance she could have been picked for team USA. Oh Em we have really messed up haven't we."

"Yes Scott we have."

"Mum Dad I am going out to the swimming pool. I need to de-stress from the events today."

"Yes that is fine. Make sure you take your watch and WEAR it in the pool and make sure you take your phone."

"Thanks dad"

* * *

 **A/N What I was saying about Virgil painting Alan came from the Thunderbirds are go series an episode called Inferno this episode was cancelled in the UK due to Grenfell tower disaster as it was so similar to what had happened. Another episode from the classic era of Thunderbirds was also cancelled this was because it was also similar to what had happened in 9/11.**

 **I hope you stay and continue reading as it is about to get interesting with Gordon and also with Violet.**


	19. Fixing

Chapter 19- Fixing

 **A/N I would just like to thank lilidelafield for the last review as I am going to use the idea at the start of the chapter.**

 **You may need a tissue for a section of this chapter, there is talk of suicide in this.**

* * *

It was the day after the madness with Violet with her planning on giving up the chance to swim for team USA, although Gordon had yet to be told about this which he will not be happy about especially after he swam for team USA. Violet woke up looking around she was not familiar with she was. She got out of bed and headed towards the living room where the rest of her family was. "Morning Violet." Jeff said as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Morning Grandad. Where is everyone?"

"They have all gone to deal with a call out with work. I was just going to send your dad and uncles but your mother stated that she wanted to go and help it was the least she could do, don't be mad but Lucy has gone to help your mother in the treatment centre and she has been told she can't leave the treatment centre."

Violet was of course upset that she didn't go with her family on the rescue but she prefer to be dealing with communications, she sat with Jeff as she ate her break once she had eaten she got changed and ready for the day. "Grandad I am going out. I have my watch and my phone."

"Ok darling, but don't stay out too late I know a father who would be happy to see you."

"Ok ok. I will try to be back before 3:30pm. Ok"

"Ok"

Violet took a bag with her which Jeff guess was all her stuff that she might need for the day. Jeff knew Violet knew the rules and has to wear her IR watch 24/7 and always have her phone with her. Violet decided she would go and see Gordon since the rest of the family was out and Jeff wouldn't go any where until they have returned.

Violet entered the hospital and went up to reception "Please could you tell me where Gordon Tracy is."

"Second floor, first right, second left and that is his ward so you may be best to ask at the nurses desk."

"Thank you" Violet made her way to the ward where Gordon is currently "Excuse me. Please could you tell me where Gordon Tracy is?"

"Who are you?"

"I am one of his nieces, Violet Tracy" Violet pulled out a form of ID to show to the nurse.

"Very well he is in room 244. He maybe asleep he has just had physio."

"Thank you." Violet walked down the corridor until she got to 244 and opened the door. Like the nurse said he was asleep but he was not in a calm sleep but in a painful disturbing sleep. "Uncle Gordon wake up. Wake up." Violet sat with him until he slowly opened his eyes. "Sorry, to wake you uncle but you were in a disturbing sleep. Are you in any pain?"

"Violet what are you doing here? I don't want you to see me all weak and hopeless. I can't do anything anymore I may never swim again and what good would I be with work. I am destroying this family all because I was not looking at the hillside and I should have known there would have been another avalanche. I just want to die, I should not be here anymore."

"Don't say that dad would just blame himself for not looking after you on the rescue site and Alan would be on his own with the 'terrible two' what about the others. I am here because I want to help my uncle get better again. You know I see you as a role model to me with everything that you have achieved WASP and wining your gold medal at the Olympics. I want to help you through everything." Violet didn't want to tell Gordon that she is giving up on her dreams of swimming for team USA at the Youth Olympics.

"Where are the others?"

"Out." Gordon knew exactly what that meant. Gordon and Violet talked until lunchtime where Violet help Gordon eat his lunch and then left again saying she needed to get back. Gordon was going to call Jeff but he didn't in case they were still out. Once Violet had left she went to the nearest swimming pool and swam for a good 2 ½ hours and in that time her family had returned and made their way to the hospital where they went and saw Gordon.

"Hello Gordon."

"Hey guys, How was work?"

"It was alright. Nothing you need to worry about. How has your day been?"

"Horrible. Physio was painful and I may have just upset Violet as well."

"Violet was here. When?"

"10am through until 12:15. Why?"

"Did she tell you that she has given up her chance to swim for team USA in the Youth Olympics to help look after you?"

"SHE DID WHAT? All she said to me was that she sees me as a role model with everything that I have achieved in WASP and wining my gold medal at the Olympics. I can't believe she is doing that? Do you know where she is?"

"She said to her coach 'One of her uncles has had to have an emergency operation on his back and there was a few complications which means he MAY never walk again, so no she is not going to swim. She doesn't care if this destroys her career her family are more important to her that getting picked for team USA' I was really surprised that she said that to her coach. You know Gordon she takes after you with Butterfly. If anyone can knock some sense into her it is you. So next time she comes PLEASE can you have a word with her."

Violet got out the pool and decided to head back to the hospital to be with her uncle. She felt that she could be more helpful at the hospital than at the penthouse with her family, Violet could hear voices inside Gordons rooms and knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Violet. Me and you are going to have a word." It was made clear that Gordon was talking to his doctor and nurse.

"What's wrong uncle?"

"Your mother told me about your chance to swim for team USA and I don't want you to turn that down just because I have injuried myself at work. From what your mother said you are like me a fast butterfly swimmer."

"Uncle Gordon, you mean more to me than a chance to swim for America. There would be other chances."

"YOU WILL SWIM FOR TEAM USA!"

Gordon was slowly getting stronger and stronger and being able to move more which meant he will race Violet once he is back up to full fitness.


	20. Back on Feet

Chapter 20- Back on Feet

 **A/N I would like to thank ElementalCorvus who is a new writer to fanfiction and has helped me with this chapter as I had a couple ideas but I didn't know which one to use so here it is.**

 **There is talk of abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

With Gordon getting stronger and stronger and being able to walk with an aid of a walking stick although he doesn't want it he needed it to be able to walk. Violet was not where to been seen in the hospital but Gordon expected Violet was in the nearest  
swimming pool after Gordon told Violet that she was going to swim for team USA no matter what his condition was. "Hey Gordy you don't know where Violet is do you?"

"After I spoke to her she is probably in the nearest swimming pool. The doctors are discharging me today as soon as they come round I am out of here. If she is not back then I will go to the pool. I think there is something else going on."

"Why do you say that Gordy. Violet seemed alright when I spoke to her the other day."

"Violet really doesn't want to swim, although she does want to go back to school. Something else is happening and I want to know what?"

"Same here Gordo. Same here." The doctors and the nurses came around and allowed Gordon to go home as long as he continued with physio and uses his stick. Jeff and Emily had taken the girls back to school 2 weeks after they had left both Lucy and Violet  
had completed all their exams. Both Lucy was happy to go back to school although Violet was more worried about going back she had been able to hide all her injuries even when she goes swimming hiding these became hurter and hurter with all the injuries  
all over her body.

Scott and Gordon had spoken to Jeff and Emily suggesting that Violet was hiding something else and her family wanted to know what. As Jeff, Emily, Lucy and Violet walked through the door of the school Charles was there waiting for them. "Charles can I  
have a word with you please?"

"Go ahead Violet I will be right behind you?"

"Ok Charles don't be too long."

"What's wrong Mr Tracy?"

"Scott and Gordon believe that Violet is hiding something, but they want to know what. Has Violet been acting weird."

"She has become attached and doesn't want to go anywhere without me or Lucy around, and she prefers to swim with her coach around."

"Thank you Charles. Please keep an eye on her for us and call us if there is any problems."

"Yes sir."

Charles make his way up to the girl's dorm room and started becoming more and more worried about her and watched her. "Guys I am going to the pool. I need to swim."

"Alright Vi, I will just sort out some of your stuff for you."

"No Luc, just leave my stuff I will deal with it." With take Violet stormed out the dorm room and heads towards the swimming pool which worries Lucy and Charles.

"Lucy. Jeff and Emily spoke to me, both Scott and Gordon are worried about her they believe there is something else going on and Violet was hiding it. "Shall we go to the swimming pool and use the facilities 'spy on Violet'?"

"Yes I want to know what is going on with my sister." Both Lucy and Charles went to the pool and could hear shouting and it sounded like Violet and her coach arguing.

"VIOLET YOU WILL SWIM OTHERWISE YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!"

"IF I DON'T WANT TO SWIM I WILL NOT SWIM."

Lucy and Charles ran towards the pool and what they were meet with surprise them to say the least. Violet's coach who she had began to trust hitting her and abusing her, she was only in her swim costume both Lucy and Charles could not stand there and  
watch. "STOP" Charles stood between coach and Violet "Lucy get Violet out of here, get her back to the dorm I will be there shortly. "How dare you abuse her all she wanted to do is swim for her country?"

"She is an easy target. Oh little Tracy so easy. So easy" Charles left and went straight to the head teacher not happy but he needed to do it.

"Sir, Sir. The swimming coach has been abusing Violet me and her sister Lucy has witness it. Violet is really shaken up."

"Thank you Charles where is Violet?"

"I told Lucy to take her back to her dorm room. After I had spoken to you I am going to be with her as she is my girlfriend."

"Thank you, go and be with Violet I will deal with the swimming coach and I will have to call her family."

The head teacher went towards the swimming pool where he expected to see the coach whilst Charles headed to the dorm to be with Lucy and Violet. Charles knocked on the door and hear "Come in" Charles let himself in.

Whilst Charles was talking to the head teacher, it gave Lucy time to sort her sister out. "Vi, how long has this been going on?"

"No, no go away I have done everything you have asked."

"Vi, it's me Charles your boyfriend."

"Go away" Charles left the room and headed towards the secret garden to call the Tracy's. Once he got there he checked there was no one else around.

"Charles calling Tracy Island come in." The Tracy family had given him a watch so that if there was an emergency they would know about it.

"John Tracy speaking."

"John, where is Scott, Gordon, Mr Tracy and Emily?"

"Charles Scott and Emily are out, what's wrong. I need to speak to Mr Tracy immediately."

"Charles what's the matter?"

"It's Violet you need to come over immediately, it's her coach he has been abusing her."

"Me and Gordon are on our way." Charles ended the call and went back up to the head teacher's office where Charles told him that he had spoken to Violet's family and Mr Jeff Tracy and Gordon Tracy was coming as her parent's were busy at work.

2 hours after Charles had spoke to Mr Tracy that they arrived at the school where Charles was waiting for them. "I am so sorry Mr Tracy. If I had been a better boyfriend this would have never happened."

"Don't worry about it. You saw what was happening and you dealt with it. Thank you. I am going to remove Lucy and Violet from the school it is not safe for them to be here. I will speak to your parents and see what they think is best for you."

Gordon went to the girls room worried about Violet and has happened. Gordon didn't bother knocking "Violet come here." Violet ran straight into Gordon and stayed like that for a good 5-10 minutes before they both ended up in a pile on the floor.

"I am so sorry uncle. I have let you down and now I am never going to be able toswim for team USA."

"Hey, you will swim did you forget that you have a gold medallist as an uncle. In the stroke that you are so powerful with."

"I don't need you worrying about trying to get me onto the team." At that moment Jeff walked in and saw Gordon on the floor with Violet and ran over to help Gordon off the floor "Grandad what are you doing here?"

"Here to take you home an that is not to the penthouse that is back to the island where you will complete the rest of the year online or your mum will be teaching you. You will be coming as well Lucy."

Charles left Violet with her family he didn't want to be part of this. Jeff took Gordon, Lucy and Violet home and Violet went silent not wanting to talk to anyone. "Tracy 1 to Tracy Island, come in."

"Tracy Island here. Dad what are you and Gordon doing on the mainland?"

"Picking up your children."

"WHAT?"

"I will explain later when I get back."


	21. Dad Finding Out

Chapter 21- Dad Finding out

 **A/N Talk of self harm in this chapter.**

* * *

Previously:

"Tracy 1 to Tracy Island, come in."

"Tracy Island here. Dad what are you and Gordon doing on the mainland?"

"Picking up your children."

"WHAT?"

"I will explain later when I get back."

* * *

Jeff, Gordon, Lucy walked back into the living room after coming back from the mainland "Dad you said you were going to explain what is going on with my children?" Scott said storming into the room

"Scott calm down would you. Violet is going to need sometime physically and mentally and I guess she will never swim again."

"Dad what is happening?"

"Your daughter has been abused her swimming coach and she doesn't want to swim again not even for her country. Scott she is in pieces I have already pick her up after sheran into Gordon and they ended up in a pile on the floor Scott. Scott when  
was the last time you saw Violet in the swimming pool outside?"

"Um at Christmas when Charles was ill and she got into the pool to mess around with us. Has this been going on for 3 months and no one decided to report this." Scott got up and left the room he had to go and find Violet and talk to her about what has  
been going on and why she couldn't talk to him. Scott headed to the last place he knew where Violet was which was her bedroom, Scott knocked on the door "Violet can I come in please." Scott waited for a reply but never got one. "Violet I am coming  
in." Scott opened the door and found Violet led on her bed he also found knife with blood on it "Violet VIOLET WAKE UP!" "VIRGIL GET TO VIOLET'S ROOM NOW!"

"Hey bro, what's wrong?"

"It's Violet it looks like she has self harmed and bleeding everywhere. Virgil I need help. Virgil please!"

"Alright Scott I am on my way." Virgil got there a few seconds to see his brother is pieces realising he was going to need help as Scott wasn't going to leave Violet alone so Virgil could treat her. "Dad can you come to Violet's room please asap?"

"Sure thing, Virgil but what are you doingin Violet's room all will be explained when you get here." Jeff dropped what he was doing which was paperwork to see what was so important. As he walked into Violet's room he saw blood all over the place  
and Scott broken holding Violet's head to his chest.

"Um Dad could you get Scott out of here, he is making it hard for me to work and if you see Lucy can you get her to get the infirmary ready. I need John and Alan to get a stretcher and come in here please dad."

"Sure thing. I will take Scott to his room and lock it and then I will come back and help." Jeff took Scott to his old room and left him in there asleep which was probably the best thing for him and locked the door. Next Jeff went to find Lucy, John and  
Alan which was easy because all three of them were down in the games room. "Lucy can you go and prep the infirmary once you have done that you can come back down here. Boys your brother wants you to grab a stretcher and he wants you to help him."

"FAB" They all said together. Lucy left the room to complete her job but she was wondering why Jeff had asked her to prep the infirmary and come straight back down again.

"Um Dad where is Virg?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Lucy as we don't need her breaking down as well. You both need to go to Violet's room."

"Oh God dad what has happened and why isn't Scott or Emily with Violet?"

"I don't know what happened, but Scott is asleep in his old room after I had to drag him out of Violet's room Scott was the one who found her."

"Come on."

John and Alan got the stretcher and headed to Violet's room and Jeff had gone straight back there once he knew everything was going to be alright with the others.

It took nearly 30 minutes to stabilize Violet and between the four of them they were covered in blood and Violet was in need of 3 blood transfusions with a rare blood group it was hard to come by this blood but luckily Tin-Tin, Abby and Alan all had the  
same blood group as Violet which meant she could get the blood she needed. Emily walked into the living room looking for her family "Hey dad, where are the others?"

"Oh Emily, I need to have a word with you in my office."

Emily followed Jeff into and she guessed it wasn't good news. Emily started to think that Scott should be here as well but he wasn't. "Emily, Scott went to talk to Violet about what happened with her coach but when Violet didn't answer he lethimself  
in. He found Violet led on the floor bleeding with a knife next to her."

"Oh God. Dad, what happened with her coach?" Emily said breaking down in tears just like Scott did and falling in a pile on the floor.

"She was abused by her coach." Jeff replied

"NO NO NO! Dad how could this happen?" This made it worse was completely out of it.

"Is anyone available to come to my office please."

"Sure thing dad I am on my way." Eddie came to Jeff's office realising what was the problem. John walked into the office as well and saw Emily on the floor in a pile and looked at Jeff and nodded. Between Eddie and John they took Emily to Scott's old  
room so she could calm down with Scott.

Jeff made his way down to the infirmary where Violet was hopefully getting back up to full health with the blood transfusion. Jeff sat with Violet until late evening when Virgil came down to check on Violet. "Dad what are you doing down here?"

"Keeping Violet company while she is getting better. I hope?"

"Yes she is getting better. How is Scott and Emily?"

"In pieces"

"Um dad what about Charles he needs to know about what is happening to Violet."

"Oh God. I guess I better go and call him." Jeff left the infirmary and headed towards his office to make the call.

*RING RING RING*

"Hello Mr Tracy. What do I owe the call?"


	22. Run Away

Chapter 22- Run Away

* * *

Previously:

"Hello Mr Tracy. What do I owe the call?"

* * *

"It's Violet."

"Oh God please say she is alright?"

"I am so sorry she is not alright. Scott went to talk to her and found her lead in a puddle of blood with a knife next to her and is currently having a blood transfusion and is currently in a critical condition Scott and Emily are both in a pieces."

"Mr Tracy, Sir I need to come over and be with my girlfriend."

"Charles you must know we can't spare anyone to come over and pick you up, with both Scott, Gordon and Emily out of action and Tin-Tin in space we just don't have enough people for work."

"Thank you your call Mr Tracy."

"Sorry it was not better news."

Eddie was in Thunderbird 5 so that the family could be together to help with Violet. They were hoping and praying they don't get an emergency call. Unfortunately that doesn't happens with International Rescue and with Jeff worried about Charles getting to the island.

It was late evening when the klaxon went off just what they needed. "Mr Tracy there has been flash flooding and mudslides in the U.S.A state of Louisiana."

"FAB thank you Eddie tell them we are on our way. Boys, it's a flash flood in Louisiana. Tin-Tin, Abby and Lucy I want you to go and set up a treatment centre. John I want you to fly 1 and be field commander. Me, Virgil, Gordon and Alan will be out in the field rescuing people we need to be careful of mudslides as well. Brains are you alright here at base."

"Ye...Yes Mr...Trac...Tracy."

"THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!" With Brains at Base he can still look after Violet with her still being weak and still receiving the blood to hopefully getting back to strength. Scott and Emily woke up hearing the Thunderbirds take off Scott legged it to command and control to find out what is happening.

"Brains I can deal with command and control if you can just look after Violet please Brains we can't lose her although she is different she reminds me of mum please."

"Alright Scott I will be down in the infirmary if you need me."

"Thank you Brains." Brains left command and control to head down to the infirmary where Emily walked straight into him.

"I am sorry Brains. I guess Scott is at command and control."

"You guessed right he sent me to look after Violet."

"You don't know how thankful he is."

Thunderbird 1 arrived at the scene and it didn't look good. "Base from Thunderbird 1 come in."

"Go ahead Thunderbird 1."

"Scott what are you doing at command and control? I thought you were resting Scott where is Brains?"

"Hey, I am doing my job just like you are meant to be doing yours, anyway Brains is down in the infirmary looking after Violet and I need to be busy so please let me do it John."

"Fine Base but just take it easy"

Thunderbird 2 arrives and the girls went to set up a med centre John had sent up mobile control to work with the emergency services and John informed Jeff that Scott was at command and control.

Meanwhile:

Charles was still at school and worried about Violet and what Mr Tracy said about what had happened. Charles was walking down the corridor and there was young kids running around shouting that there was a flash flood and mudslides happening Charles knew International Rescue would be here "Charles to Tracy Island"

"Charles what's wrong?"

"The school is getting hit by the flash flood and we need help."

"Charles calm down. The other's are out there. I will let them know about the school."

"Mobile control from Base, come in"

"Mobile control here, Scott what's the problem."

"Coal Hill boarding school is hit you need to evacuate it."

"FAB base command. Do we know if subject 'C' needs rescuing or is he alright?"

"I believe he is alright, but he didn't seem happy. Mobile control do you know if he spoke to commander about what has happened?"

"I don't know base command. I don't know. I will get the to go to the school."

Gordon, Virgil and Jeff made their way to the school in Thunderbird 2 so that it made it easier to rescue all the kids that were stuff in the buildings. They hadn't seen Charles around so they thought he had been picked up by his parents. Charles sneaked onto Thunderbird 2 into a compartment and stayed there until Thunderbird 2 took off again.

They cleared the school with very few injuries. Charles' parents turned up to the school to pick him up but he was no where in sight, they also tried to call his phone but there was no answer they were becoming worried about him.

International rescue spent 3 days rescuing and helping people who needed medical treatment they rescued over 30,000 people and only 13 people died this happened on impact when the buildings collapsed before International rescue got there and started to rescue people.

Gordon was putting equipment away in the pod and could hear a noise from one of the compartments and thought nothing of it. This noise was annoying him so when they got home and Virgil had finished shutting down Thunderbird 2 Gordon went over to the compartment and saw Charles asleep which was worrying Gordon after 3 days of being in the compartment without food or fresh air.

"Charles, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see Violet."

They all had showers and went to debriefing tired after 4 days of rescuing people and getting covered in mud. Gordon's back was hurting him even through he was taking it careful. As soon as debriefing had finished Gordon went straight for the hot tub to help his back in which he might be able to move.

Charles' parents had reported to the police that Charles was missing after the flash flood that hit. Becoming more and more worried about where he was. Charles' parents made a news report begging Charles to come home. Charles was happy where he was with the Tracy's and at his girlfriend side. None of the others had seen Charles yet which was a surprise as he was down in the infirmary with Violet.

"Wake up please Violet I need you?"


	23. Speaking to Parents

Chapter 23- Speaking to Parents

 **Disclaimer - Thunderbirds are not mine, but Ella and Sam are mine as well as the other character: Emily, Violet, Lucy, Charles, Eddie and Abby these are also all mine.**

 **There is also talk of abuse and suicide I promise this is possibly the last time I mention abuse.**

* * *

Charles was sat in the infirmary next to Violet hoping and praying that she would wake up soon hiding from her family as well except from Gordon who knew that Charles was here on the island and not with his family back in the states after hearing his families plead for Charles to return home. Charles knew he needed to tell his parents that he has a girlfriend and what her parent's did working for Mr Jeff Tracy. Charles was worried that hiding this from them only made it worse that what it was having lived and understood who the Tracy's are made it easier for Charles . Charles was sat begging Violet to wake up when someone came up behind him.

"She is going to be alright"

"Virgil. What are you doing here?"

"I live here anyway shouldn't I be asking you that question? Your parents are worried about you it has been all over the news and newspaper begging you to go home."

"I was worried about Violet. After Mr Tracy called me and told what had happened with Violet I needed to get here to look after her. I know you would look after her but I had a feeling it was my job to look after her as her boyfriend. I am going to go home and explain that I have a girlfriend and with a surname of Tracy this family is respectable and proud."

"Wow. That was some speech Charles you really care about Violet being about to leave your family like that to be with her. I can take you home as I have to go to a meeting tomorrow. I could come with you if you want?"

"You know Virgil having you there Virgil might help my parents understand what has happened and the life that you live seems Violet is unable to come because she tried to take her life. She should have not had to go through that with her coach for so long I should have known some thing was going on with Violet and her coach yet I didn't do anything."

Scott came down to the infirmary to check on Violet but saw Virgil hugging someone this wasn't normal for the Tracy brothers yet he couldn't identify who it was. Scott knew he should go over to the mainland to speak to the swimming coach who did this to his daughter. Virgil could hear someone coming so he hide Charles in his office and locked the door so who ever it was couldn't go in there. Just as Virgil did that Scott came into the infirmary "Hello Virgil. Who were you hugging?"

"Scott I have just got down here myself I don't know what you are talking about. I was probably checking Violet over or making her more comfortable so she is happy when she wakes up. Anyway I have to go to the mainland for dad as it is my turn for the boring meeting time."

"Sorry Virgil, I saw you were supporting someone and I shouldn't have guess it would be anyone else expect Violet. You sure you don't want me to do your meeting so that I could deal with something else on the mainland that needs my attention."

"Scott don't bother I know what you are planning on doing and I don't agree with it and dad has already given that school hell for it and they don't need you going in there all guns blazing deal with the coach." Virgil and Scott sat with Violet until it was time for them to go to bed. Scott said goodnight to Violet and left, whereas Virgil did his final check to make sure Violet was alright and to free Charles he took him down to the hanger to the plane that Virgil is going to use tomorrow. There is a crew compartment with a bed that Charles could sleep on tonight. This was how everyone was until 7am when Scott got up to have his morning run, Emily got up to sit with Violet, Gordon went for his morning swim, Alan and John was still asleep after spending most of the night studying the stars and learning more about them. Virgil on the other hand got up and went to the hanger to go to the mainland for the meeting and a secret meeting that he had to do.

"Tracy Island from Tracy 2 come in."

"Tracy Island permission granted for take off. Enjoy son."

"Will do dad." Once Virgil was clear of the Island he allowed Charles to come to the cockpit to be with him. "Charles here is something to eat I know you must be hungry. So here is the plan I will go to the board meeting first and then we will go and speak to your parents and hope and pray that they don't get mad with you. I know if they do you will have a home with us."

Virgil and Charles landed at the airport and made their way to Tracy Industry for the meeting that was important for a Tracy to attend and it was Virgil 's turn to deal with the meetings. Each Tracy went to a board meeting so that it wasn't just the same Tracy dealing with the meetings. "Mr Tracy how good it is to see you and who is this?"

"This is Charles and he will becoming with me as I am not having a repeat of what happened last time he was here." Virgil and Charles headed into the board meeting which lasted 2 hours which killed Virgil but it needed to be done. Next place for Virgil and Charles after getting some food was Charles place. Virgil and Charles spent 45 minutes on the road until they had reached the end of his road then Charles began to get nervous and question if he was doing the right thing by going home and explain what he has been up to. Charles knocked at his front door and his mother answered it "Charles your home, where have you been I have been worried sick?"

"Mum I would like you to meet Mr Virgil Tracy."

"Mr Tracy, please come in." Both Charles and Virgil went in and sat down.

"Mum Dad I have something I would like to say the reason Mr Tracy is here is because I have been spending time with them as I have a girlfriend who is Violet May Tracy one of Scott Tracy's daughters. The Tracy's have been looking after me when I became ill they looked after me as one of their own. Violet was being abused by her swimming coach and I decided to stay at school when Mr Tracy and Gordon came to the school to take the girls home. A couple of days ago Mr Tracy called me to inform me.." Charles just started to cry as he retold the story of what had happened. Virgil decided it was in the best interested that he completes the story.

"That her father found her on her bedroom floor bleeding out after she tried to take her own life. She is home hopefully recovering."

Charles' parents Ella and Sam was so shocked as to what Charles had gone through also what Violet had gone through and what she is still going through. Then it hit them that he ran away to help care for his girlfriend which he want to be with.

"Charles we want you to be happy. So if you are happy with this Violet person then go and be with her, BUT when she is back up to full health we would like to meet her and her parents. Go and pack some of your things, but we expect a phone call to let us know that you are alright." Sam said.

"Alright thank you. The Tracy's are really busy at the moment but as soon as things quieten down and Violet is up to full health then we will come back over."

Charles went to his room to pack some of his things whilst Virgil waited for him downstairs, Charles was really happy that his parents are happy for him. But was unsure how Scott and Emily would react when they had met his parents that was a story for another say.

Virgil and Charles made their way back to Tracy Island and Virgil would get into trouble for picking up Charles as well. "Tracy 2 to Tracy Island come in"

"Hey Virg, permission granted for landing."

"Thanks Scott. Oh I have someone who wants to talk to you."

"FAB Virg." Scott made his way down to the hanger and Charles walked out of Tracy 2 and you should have seen the look on Scott's face it was priceless.


	24. Movement?

Chapter 24- Movement?

* * *

Scott stood there and looked at Charles as if he had done something wrong. "Hello Scott, how is Violet?"

"Violet is getting stronger hopefully she will wake up soon." Charles walked passed Scott and sent a happy look to Virgil saying thanks for everything he had done which in turn made Virgil happy. Scott looked at Virgil as if what have you been up to. "Ok Virgil what have you been up to?"

"I went to the board meeting and then I met Ella and Sam."

"Ok who are they?"

"They are Charles' parents who would like to meet you, Emily and Violet once she is back to full health. You know they were really understanding why Charles ran away. You know he found his way onto the island and I found him sat with Violet the other day."

"Wow I have missed so much. So it was Charles that I saw you hugging in the infirmary then. Come on before dad comes down."

Scott and Virgil made their way back up to the main house looking for the rest of the family as someone had some explaining to do because if Charles was on the island before Virgil brought him back then how did he get here. Then it hit Scott the flash flood Charles must have got onto Thunderbird 2. " Hey guys, have you seen Charles?"

"Charles no I haven't seen him since Christmas what is Charles doing here?"

Virgil headed down to the infirmary where he expected to see Charles sitting with Violet begging her to wake up when in fact that is what Scott was doing. Virgil walked over to check if Violet was indeed getting stronger and Scott jut wanted his daughter to wake up. Scott had felt like his world was falling to pieces and what was worrying his brothers was that he was not eating enough although it had only been a couple of days they have seen Scott exercise more and not eat enough which has resulted in him losing weight. When Virgil went over and saw his brother was sat in the seat asleep and decided it would be best to get Scott in a bed. "Dad can you come down to the infirmary please?"

"Sure Virg, what's the problem?"

"I will explain when you get down here." Jeff made his way down to the infirmary to see Virgil dealing with Scott. Jeff was really worried about his eldest.

"Dad he is alright, although he is losing weight because he is not eating enough I would like with your permission to put a feeding tube into him." Virgil lifted Scott's shirt to show Jeff how little there was of him. "Dad look at him he is exercising more than he is eating and I am not the only one worried about him. Lucy has spoken to me and she is worried about him."

"Yes Virgil do it. I am going to call a family meeting and I want you to stay down here looking after them that way WHEN Scott wakes up you can stop him taking the tube out."

"FAB Dad."

Jeff called everyone into the office to speak to them. They looked around as they were looking for someone "Um Dad. Scott and Virgil are missing would you like me to go and find them?"

"No thank you Alan I know where they are and I have spoken Virgil and as this is concerning Scott best he stays where he is. Ok it has been brought to my attention that Violet's condition is having an effect on us especially on Scott he is boarding anorexia and over exercising Virgil wanted my permission to put a feeding tube into him that way at least he will be getting all the vitamins and minerals that he needs. Now I don't want you all to go down because Virgil is down there with them. Virgil is hopeful that Violet will wake up soon until she does I believe temporary closing IR is the best thing. What do you think?"

"Mr Tracy if it is any help I am willing to go and help out in the field. All you have to do is train me up. "

"Thank you Charles. I would like to speak to you." The family agreed that they should temporary closing IR would be the best thing to do. Jeff called Penny to give a press release saying that there was a family emergency which is stopping International Rescue from operating. " Charles if you could stay so I could have a word with you."

"Yes Mr Tracy"

"Charles I don't know what you have told your parents, but if you are willing to stay and help then I will speak to the boys and see if they can help train you that way when you are here you can go out and help if it is a dangerous disaster. They are not pretty and you will see things which is not pleasant."

"I am will to help. I am not going to tell my parents what I am doing but every week I will have to call them so they know I am alright if that is alright."

"Yes Charles but longs you don't tell them anything." Charles left the office and headed down to the beach to clear his head he found Lucy also sat on the beach worrying about her sister and her father after she left the office she went down to the infirmary to see her sister hopefully waking up again and seeing her father so weak because he was worried about Violet.

"Lucy" Charles didn't want to make her Lucy but she was in such deep thought she didn't even hear him. "Lucy what's worry?"

"I am worried about my family, why does everything happen to us we are just trying to be a normal family but nothing is normal for a Tracy." Lucy broke down in tears hugging Charles and soon feel asleep on him.

"Mr Tracy can you come down to the beach Lucy has fallen on me and I can't carry her back."

"Don't worry I will send someone down?" John soon appeared to carry Lucy back up to the house and took her to her room and sat with her until John was sure that she had fallen back to sleep.

Whereas Charles made his way down to the infirmary to sit with his girlfriend and her father to at least give Virgil a break to he could go and get something to eat and go and get freshen up. Begging her to wake up he was holding her hand and felt her fingers move. Charles hit the call button by Violet's bed. "Mr Tracy Violet moved her fingers."


	25. Confusion

Chapter 25- Confusion

* * *

Jeff made his way down to the infirmary to see if what Charles said is true Violet moved her figures. Once Jeff had finished talking to Penny she made preparations to make a public announcement informing them that International Rescue is temporally closing  
down. Once she had done that she was going to get Parker to fly over to Tracy Island to help the family anyway they need. As Jeff got closer to the infirmary he became more worried as he got closer. As the infirmary door opened he could see Charles  
holding Violet's hand and he even saw the movement in her figures. "Oh my God. Charles get Virgil NOW!" Charles left the infirmary and headed to the living room hoping Virgil was in there. Charles walked into the living room looking around for someone.

"Charles who are you looking for?"

"Virgil. Where is he?" John could tell Charles was in a rush to find his brother.

"He is in his room asleep. Let's go and wake him as it must be important." John and Charles made it to Virgil's room with a bucket of freezing cold water to chuck all over if he didn't get up. "Virgil get your butt out of bed you are needed in the infirmary."

"No John. We are not on call." Virgil said.

"Fine you asked for it Virgil." Charles got the bucket of water for John to chuck over Virgil.

"JOHN!"

"Sorry but you are needed in the infirmary. Ok give me 5 minutes."

"Virgil let me repeat that you are needed in the infirmary NOW!" Virgil went down to the infirmary as he was in his underpants.

"Finally, Virgil what have you been doing?"

"I WAS asleep until a brother of mine decided the only way to wake me up was to chuck freezing cold water all over me. What seems to be the problem? Let me guess my 'mother hen' brothers wants that tube out of him?"

"No he hasn't woken up yet, but someone else is trying to make it back to the land of the living." Virgil went over to Violet's bed to check her vitals and Virgil saw her hand move.

"Dad call the others in including Lucy. Violet should be waking up soon." Jeff called everyone into the infirmary and Penny and Parker turned up just as the rest of the family turned up all to see Violet's fingers and hand move involuntary these were  
all positive signs that she was waking up. The family stayed in the infirmary until 10:30pm and then they were all sent to bed Penny sat with Violet and Scott but by the time it was morning the whole of the Tracy family could be found asleep in the  
infirmary.

Jeff walked into the infirmary seeing all the boys and Lucy asleep. Lucy was cuddling into her sister, Virgil was sleeping with his fingers to Violet's wrist checking for her pulse and the others were as if they were out camping. Jeff went back out and  
came in with a tray full of coffee's just the smell of it woke all the boys up "Morning dad." The brothers all said. Just the smell of coffee managed to wake Violet up.

"Wh...whe...where...a...am...I?"

"Violet sweetheart you are in the infirmary for been out cold for 3 weeks."

"Grandpa where is dad?"

"Violet don't worry about that for now just get some more rest we will be here when you wake up." Violet fell back asleep "Ok boys now you know that Violet is awake go and sort out the birds as they need maintance done to them." John, Alan, Gordon and  
Virgil went and got changed and headed down to silos to do work on the birds. Jeff left Lucy where she was asleep hugging her sister and Charles walked down to the infirmary after seeing all the boys leave.

"Um Mr Tracy any news on Violet?"

"Yes in fact the smell of coffee woke her up and she is asking for Scott but with him being as he is it is best not to tell her." Charles and Jeff stayed in the infirmary and was talking and watching Violet, Lucy and Scott sleeping. Lucy began waking  
up and Jeff move her so she didn't wake her sister up.

"Grandad!" Lucy woke up with a startle as Jeff moved her. "Grandad what's going on?"

"Your sister woke up by the smell of coffee just like your father and uncles and I didn't want you to wake her up again."

* * *

A Week Later

It was a week before Violet was discharged from the infirmary and was really confused as to what was happening and why Scott was in the infirmary as well it wasn't until she was told to take it easy until she was back up to full health. Jeff explained  
what has happened to Scott whilst she was unconscious how he had not been eating and only exercising which was not doing him any good. Jeff also asked why she had done it.

"Grandad I did it because I felt weak and useless I didn't want to live anymore and I know my family would be upset but they would understand."

"Gordon is willing to help you train for the youth Olympics and I am sure that once your father wakes up he will be willing to help you in any way he can he loves you Violet everyone does."

Violet went down to the infirmary and sat with her father watching him whilst Virgil was feeding him through a tube so that he got all the vitamins and minerals that he needs to get back up to full health himself. With Scott still being sedated it makes  
it easier. "Violet you know I sneaked aboard Thunderbird 2 and got to the island and sat with you until Virgil found me and my parents were worried about me and I 'ran away'. Oh when everything is back to normal my parents want to meet you and your  
family."

"How did your parents find out. I told them Virgil came with me and they were really understanding once I explained that I had a girlfriend who was seriously ill and I needed to be there with her not sat at school worrying about her."

Charles and Violet spent all evening sat in the infirmary watching Scott not very romantic but they were spending time together that was all that mattered.


	26. Training

Chapter 26- Training

* * *

With Violet getting stronger Gordon knew it was important that if Violet was going to competing at the Olympics she should train and get a coach who is willing to help her even if it means getting up at 5am every morning not matter what. Just the person everyone knew having their own Olympic gold medallist in their family it made it easier to have your own personal coach. Although Scott was still out of it Jeff thought it would be a good idea to get International rescue back up after 2 weeks for being down Jeff didn't want to leave it down for any longer than necessary. With Charles training in the simulators they will soon have another pair of hands to help out, but for the mean time Alan will fly 1 and be field commander, with Virgil, John, Gordon in 2 and when needed 4.

It was 6:30 am when the klaxon went off waking up all the Tracy family expect Scott who was still knocked out in the infirmary. John was the first one to the office and was turning it into command and control when the others turned up "Ok guys, we have a ferry which has capsized with 1500 passengers and staff aboard."

"Alan I know you will probably will not be needed but I want you to go anyway. Virgil flying 2 as always Gordon and Violet in 4 please you two know the water better than anyone."

They shared an "FAB" and off they went to complete their duty to save and promote casualties life ensuring that they can save as many lives a possible. They left the island to go and rescue those 1500 people who needed rescuing. Alan got over the ferry that was capsizing and it was looking bad from the air "Thunderbird 2 where are you?"

"We are 3 minutes out Thunderbird 1. How is it Thunderbird 1?"

"In need of you asap"

Thunderbird 2 and 4 approached the situation "Launching Thunderbird 4 now." Gordon and Violet went aboard the ferry to help the people aboard. Once they got aboard there was a young child around 5 years old crying in a heap on the floor.

"Hey. What's wrong little one?"

"I don't know where my mummy and daddy are?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"International Rescue" The little girls stayed right next to Violet whilst she was completing the rescue. Violet was worried that the little girl had not found her parents.

" Gordon have you had anyone come up to you saying they have lost their daughter?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I have a young girl who has been following me around because she can't find her parents and I don't know what to do with her."

"Bring her back here and we will see what we can do."

"FAB"

Violet brought the little girl back to Thunderbird 4 so she wasn't left on her own with strangers although she was a stranger to her but International rescue was seen as heroes. Once Thunderbird 4 got back into the pod the little girl had fallen asleep in the back of Thunderbird 4. Gordon and Violet left the cockpit of 4 and saw the little girl asleep and Gordon carried her back up to Thunderbird 2. "Gordon what are you doing?"

"Violet found this little girl crying as she could not find her parents and please keep your voice down she is asleep."

Virgil landed at a local hospital and dropped off all the injuried and the uninjured and the little girl and hoping that she will find her parents. Violet had heard about Abby's story and how she had lost her parents. Once this was done they made their way back to the island.

Violet left Thunderbird 2 and changed out of her uniform, when she headed straight down to the beach worried about that young girl that she left at the hospital. Lucy followed her sister down to the beach worried about her as she skipped debriefing which was rare for her. "Hey Sis, want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I had to leave a young girl who couldn't find her parents she was only 5 and she was scared out of her skin and I just left her at the hospital with complete strangers."

"Hey sis. It's going to be alright, she is going to be alright. You know she will probably call International Rescue to say Thank you for rescuing her and staying with her."

Violet stayed outside until Jeff had to come down to tell Violet to come back up to the house, it wasn't until Jeff got down there that he saw Violet asleep on the sand and carried her back up their. Emily would have gone down but she wasn't feeling very well.

It was 6am when Gordon went into Violet's room to wake her up to start the training for the Olympics. By the time everyone else had woken up and got up Violet and Gordon would have done nearly 80 lengths. "Right Violet I would like you to do 100m fly and remembering to breath every 2 pulls." Violet did this her stroke was looking better and better with every length she did. Once she did this Emily came out looking all pale in the face. "Emily you shouldn't be out here. You should be resting in bed you look terrible."

Gordon and Violet would wake up at 6am and train/ coach for an hour and a half to two hours improving as she went if they were not found in the pool then they would have been found in the gym or running laps of the island. By the 3rd day Jeff became more and more worried about Emily but she said she was fine.

After a couple of days on complete bed rest Emily was once again fine but they kept a close eye on her, worried that it was indeed something else and not just a cold she didn't want anyone to worry about her as that was Scott's job to worry about her health, underneath she had a feeling she knew what was happening...

* * *

 **A/N All will be revealed in later chapters but please have a guess and PM your thoughts. Also any reviews positive or negative I will be happy with.**


	27. Swim Trials

Chapter 27- Swim Trials

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine.**

* * *

Jeff wanted Scott woken up not only for International Rescue but for Violet as well with the swimming trials coming up as well. Gordon has been pushing Violet to her limits they were by or in the pool everyday at 6am until 8am for Violet to do 50m sprint it would take her 1 min 02 sec which was fast for a girl her age and Gordon was proud of her and everything she has done.

Virgil was sat down in his office in the infirmary when Emily walked in and then locked the doors "Virgil can I ask a private favour please."

"Sure Emily."

"Can you do a blood test please?" Emily said not noticing she was rubbing her hand over her stomach and Virgil picked up on this and knew what this meant. "Please don't say anything to anyone. Please can we keep it as patient confidentiality."

"Fine, but I am going to watch you at the rescue site." Scott over heard the conversation which was happening Scott was puzzled as to why his wife would want a blood test and Virgil keeping an eye on her when out, that can't be good. Virgil took the blood for Emily as she had a feeling she knew what it was.

Scott was still out of it and Emily wasn't feeling very well and Violet was preparing to leave for the swimming trials in America for the Youth Olympics and the only person International Rescue could spare is Violet's coach and uncle Gordon although Violet wanted her family there as well, but with her parents out of action because they are ill and her sister needed in case of work and it was the same about her boyfriend. With Charles now trained to help at the rescue sites it made it easier for the Tracy's.

"Hey Dad, me and Violet are off"

"Gordon where are you going?"

"Dad it's Violet swim trial in 2 days which means we need to go to get her registered. So bye." With that Gordon walked out of the room and headed down to the hanger where Violet was waiting for him.

"I guess, Grandad wasn't happy us leaving?"

"No, no he wasn't. But you need your coach and a family member here to support you and with your parents not well I guess that falls to me." Gordon and Violet left Tracy Island and headed to America for the swim trials, as they got closer to the mainland Violet was getting more and more nervous.

"Uncle, what if I don't get on the team then all your hard work would have been for nothing. Also what about all my scars on back from my old coach I am scared what other swimmers might say and when they hear my name they are going to think that Grandad paid for me to get here."

"Violet you **WILL** get on the team, and the scars on your back no one will worry about them and if they ask you were involved in an accident. But yes once people hear your last name they will think that the great Jeff Tracy has paid for you to swim for the team, but you know you have worked your butt off to get here. Now stop worrying." Gordon and Violet landed and made their way to Team America training pool.

"Hello, I am here to register a swimmer for the 50m butterfly for the youth Olympics."

"Yes, please complete this form." Gordon completed the form and there was a section which required a parents signature but because both Scott and Emily were home ill Gordon signed it and handed it back to the lady. "Um excuse me Sir."

"Yes you can't sign this section of the form."

" **Actually** , I can I am Violet's uncle as well as her coach. You can phone her parents but they are both really ill at the moment." The lady at reception called Violet's parents.

"Emily Tracy speaking."

"Mrs Tracy, I have your daughter here and a gentleman here claiming to be her coach and uncle, Gordon Tracy is it."

"Yes, both me and my husband are really ill. Sorry I have to go" With that Emily hung up and ran to the bathroom.

"I am sorry that is fine and good luck."

Violet went out and did a couple of lengths to get use to the pool and with a new swimming costume (A/N I don't know if it is true or not but it is believe that a new swimming costume will make you swim faster) ready for tomorrow for the trials.

Gordon and Violet went to a hotel down the road from the pool and decided to call home. "Gordon Tracy to Tracy Island come in."

Jeff was sat at his desk angry at Gordon for walking out like that but also very proud of him with all the work he has done with Violet and then the phone was ringing. "Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Hey dad, we have Violet register and we had a few problems but is alright and now we are at the hotel for the night."

"What sort of problems?"

"Oh, I had to fill out a form and it needed a signature and I signed it as her uncle but the lady at reception got funny and I told them to call Emily. Emily said a few words then hung up on her, which was funny from where we were standing."

"Well that sounds eventful. I better let you go, and I better check on Emily, I must get Virgil to check her out (A/N No dirty thoughts.)."

It was the next day on Tracy Island and Virgil walked into the dining room "Morning Dad, have you seen Emily this morning?"

"No why?"

"No reason Dad." Virgil had his coffee and went back down to the infirmary to check on that big brother of his, and when he saw Emily sat in the chair next to Scott it looked so cute. "Ummmmm"

"Good Morning big brother. Now listen carefully I am only going to say this once. I am going to remove that tube so that you can talk, but I don't want you to talk because your wife has been ill for the last couple of days and I don't need to be worrying about you anymore. Before you ask Violet is wake and is about to do her swim trial for the Olympics and Gordon has gone with her, for support and as he has been training her for the last 2 weeks, yes Scott that is how long you have been out for." Virgil stopped and removed the tube from Scott and called up to Jeff to inform him that Scott was wake.

Gordon and Violet woke up had a shower and breakfast and headed to the pool for the day. Violet changed into her brad new swimming costume which Charles brought for her. Then she hears " _Girls under 16's 50 meters butterfly. Can all swimmers for the girls under 16's come to the start blocks._ " Violet did jut that.

"Go and show them what a Tracy can do." Gordon said to her as she walked passed.

" _Take your marks"_ There was a small hold " _Go_ " and the swimmers were off Violet had the advantage she was in one of the faster lanes and she was going for it, Gordon was holding his breath looking at the timer and realised that Violet had bet her own personal record and that was just in the swim trials for the team. "Thank you girls." The girls got out of the pool and waited.

"The girls for the 50 meters butterfly are Violet Tracy, Clara Baker, Amy Smith. Thank you everyone else who came to tryout's."

Gordon was so proud of Violet for swimming until she could not swim anymore, next step was to tell the family that she was going to the Youth Olympics.


	28. News

Chapter 28- News

* * *

Gordon and Violet were on their way back to the island after a successful swim trials for Team USA. Violet was sat in the Co-Pilot looking out the window as they were approaching Tracy Island.

"Morning Virgil. Are you aright?"

"Yer, I am alright but have you seen Emily?"

"Why are you looking for her?"

"Oh just have her blood test results. With everything that has been going on I am doing medical checks on everyone and as Emily was in the infirmary with Scott I thought I would do her's first."

"Alright, I will inform your brothers that you are doing medicals on everyone. I am sure that will go down well."

Virgil was walking back down towards the infirmary to lock away the test results and then was going to go and work on Thunderbird 2, that was until Emily walked towards him. "Emily can I have a word please?"

"Sure Virgil" Emily followed Virgil into the infirmary.

"Emily, I have locked away your results as I know you don't want anyone else seeing them. Emily I don't know if you know this but you are pregnant, you are about 2 weeks pregnant. Now I don't want you to go out on rescues but it is not my say."

Gordon and Violet came in to land. "Hello Grandad"

"Oh, Hello Violet. How did you do in the swim trials?"

"Well, having a gold medallist as an uncle can really help, I feel bad as well as I had a emotional breakdown going over. I will tell EVERYONE at the same time at dinner. Sorry Grandad I am worried about mum and dad."

"Yes I am still worried about your mother, but your father is around here somewhere."

" **DAD'S AWAKE**!"

"I am going to go and look for him." Violet left the office to go and find her father. Violet walked out towards the pool looking for her father. "How did it go Gordon?"

"It was alright, we had a small problem at reception as I wasn't allowed to sign the parent or career section as I was her coach but I explain that I am her uncle as well. She wanted to call Emily in which she did I don't think that went down well."

Violet found Scott down on the beach talking to John so she decided to tip toe up behind Scott. John saw Violet behind and moved out of the way. "Where are you going bro?"

"Scott the sun was in my eyes but I just moved so that I could still see you." Violet counted to herself '3...2...1'

"DADDY!" Violet jumped onto Scott's back and before he realised was going on Violet was crushing him and all John could is laugh.

"Violet do you mind getting off my back, I know you missed me but I would still be able to do my job."

"Sorry daddy." Violet got off Scott's back and the three of them were messing around on the sand when Emily walked down.

"Scott can I have a in private please?" John and Violet left Scott and Emily on beach.

"Emily what's wrong?" Scott was starting to become worried that there was something seriously wrong with his wife. "Em what ever it is we can sort it out like we always do together."

"Scott this is something we can't sort out but prepare for." This worried Scott still. Scott thought of the worse case scenario.

"Emily, what is it?"

"Scott I am pregnant again!" Scott's face lit up and picked her up and hugged her. "Scott we mustn't tell the others yet! We need to keep this between us."

"What ever you say baby." Scott put his hand on Emily's belly happy that their will be another Tracy baby in 9 months. Scott and Emily walked back up to the house hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces and the rest of the Tracy's picked up on this.

"Hey Bro, you seem happy what's up?"

"Me to know and you to find out little brother."

The Tracy family sat around the dinner table "Um excuse me."

"SLIENCE!"

"Tank you Grandad. As some of you may or may not know. I decided I was going to try out from the American youth swimming team for the Olympics in 2 weeks time. I am sure you all want to know how I did well..." The Tracy's looked at Gordon who was trying to keep a straight face which was sort of working.

"I qualified to become part of the team."

"Well done Violet." The Tracy's all hugged Violet being proud of her and her achievements. Violet went to hug her mum but as she did Emily went a green coloured in the face and Scott followed her.

"Please can I be excused Grandad."

"Sure thing sweetie."

Violet left and grabbed her iPod and headed to the beach and Jeff went to found out what was going on with Emily. "Scott you in here?"

"Yer, dad what's wrong?" Scott walked out of his old bedroom after allowing Emily to rest in there. "Violet hasn't eaten anything again, my guess is that she has gone down to the beach. Emily being ill is really taking it out on both your daughters. What is wrong with Emily Scott?"

"Dad you MUSTN'T tell anyone, but Emily is pregnant again that is why she is so ill."

"Ah, that might explain a few things Scott is you need to rest I am help look after Emily."

"No dad I can't ask that of you. I must go and speak to Violet to explain to her that it isn't her fault that Emily is ill."

" _I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

 _I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way if I can be strong  
I know every mile would be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

 _Down an unknown road to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

Scott could hear singing and he could tell that it was Violet's singing and he could hear his mother's voice in Violet's singing which touched Scott's heart.

 _And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete, oh yeah_

 _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh_

 _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

 _I will search the world, I will face its harms  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms"_

"Violet can I have a word please."

"Is mum alright?"

"Your mother will be alright in a few months, but your mother might stay ill, but she will be fine. Trust me."

"Is mum proud of my achievement?"

"Of course she is we are all proud of you."

It was a week later and Gordon and Violet headed to London for the youth Olympics as they need to register and get use to the swimming pool that they would be swimming in and the family would join them a few days later. Although Jeff was closing International Rescue they were still taking the 'birds and leaving them at Lady Penelope's in case of an emergency. They were all looking forward to seeing the next generation of Tracy's compete at the Olympics even if it is just the youth Olympics.

* * *

 **A/N The song that I have used in this chapter is called Go the Distance by Michael Bolton.**


	29. Hostage

Chapter 29- Hostage

 **A/N I would just like to thank Lilidelafield who gave me a splash of inspiration when it came to this chapter and the next few that follow.**

* * *

The rest of the Tracy family went to London to watch Violet race in the 50m butterfly and she had also been asked to carry the flag for Team USA, but she turned it down as she believed that she is weak after what her last coach did to her.

Violet was scared but looking forward to swimming for her Country and was glad that her Grandad had shut down work for a few days but she we still worried about her mum, but Scott had reassured her that she is alright.

As the Tracy's approached Violet who was talking to someone "My dad used to work in the air force and now works for my grandad. Most of my uncles used to work for in the military." Scott sneaked up behind Violet.

"Guess who."

"Dad. You made it then with work."

"Of course, we were going to make it. Are you going to introduce me to your friends."

"Dad I would like you to meet Clara Baker and Amy Smith they also qualified on team USA as well although we tried out for the same event they are more front crawl and breaststroke."

"It is lovely to meet you both. Violet, your mother and I would like to have a family meal tonight with you, that is if you are not busy."

"I should be able to dad but I will have to see what coach says, as he might want to stay here."

"Alright we can see what coach has to say." Both Scott and Violet looked and smiled at each other knowing full well that Violet's coach is Scott's brother Gordon which makes family stuff so much easier to deal with.

"You coming Violet. I believe your coach is waiting for you in the gym and I wouldn't want to see him angry."

"Na, my coach is fine the worse he is going to do is throw me in the pool or pull a prank on me."

"How do you know this?"

"After I didn't get on with my last coach, my new coach made it his duty to train me and get me to here. My coach is one of my uncles and he is also a gold medallist himself in the 50m butterfly."

"Your last name is Tracy right?"

"Yes." Violet answered worried where this was going.

"Is your uncle torpedo Tracy?"

"That is one name he had. But I believe the name you are looking for is Gordon Tracy. Come on we better head to the gym."

With that the girls headed back to change to use the gym and took their athletes pass with them, in case they got stop at least the security would know who they were.

They worked out all afternoon until it was late afternoon. "Um... Coach my family has asked if I could have dinner out with them tonight. I was wondering if I could go?"

"Go and have a shower and then I will let you know." Gordon smiled at Violet "Wear one of your dresses." Gordon whispered in Violet's ear.

"FAB coach."

Violet went to get showered and changed, just as she was finishing doing her hair there was a knock at the door "Hang on". Violet went to the door and saw it was Gordon all dressed up ready to go out. "Gordon my heats are tomorrow and I really don't want to be out to long so that I can rest and be ready for tomorrow."

"I know well after we have had dinner we will come straight back to the village and rest alright?"

"Yes now come on slow coach. No pun intended."

The Tracy family sat at a restaurant in London called The Ritz. Lady Penelope had booked for the Tracy family to have dinner here the night before Violet was due to race in her heat.

They all had a lovely night but Violet and Gordon said their goodbyes and headed back to the athletes village and the rest of the Tracy's made their way back to Lady Penelope's on the outskirts of London as they were only staying for 1 night.

It was the day of Violet's heat, it was 7am and Violet was still asleep until Gordon set off her alarm off. Violet got up had a light breakfast and went to meet her coach. "Right Violet we are going to head to the pool for warm up in hour and half and then in two hours it will be race time.

"I know I am not going to be able to see my family now until after the race but can you call them and let them know I love them."

"Sure thing. When you are getting changed I will call them. Who do you want me to call."

"Call dad please, otherwise he will go 'Smother Hen' on me."

Violet got changed into her training kit and left her new swimsuit in her bag for her races. Gordon rang his brother "Hey bro, your daughter wanted me to pass on a message that she loves you."

"Gordo what else did she say?"

"That I had better phone you otherwise you would go 'Smother Hen' on her."

"Ah, wish her luck, but don't tell her that we will be watching."

Violet had finished her warm up session and was preparing to go to the gym just for an hour then she would have to spend an hour getting ready for her race and getting into the zone so to speak. She had to impress her whole family and her boyfriend who had come to watch her with his family.

Violet was in the waiting room ready to be called to take her place on the world stage. There was other girls from her school swimming but none of them thought to speak to her to see how she was. Then one of her old training partners came up to her. "Violet Tracy."

"How are you doing Sarah?"

"I am well now that I have a new coach the old coach got fired but no one knows why."

"I know the reason why he got fired."

"Why?"

"I ... I can't tell you sorry."

Next thing that both the girls knew was there were men shouting and had guns in their hands. Violet hit her emergency button on her watch as she had not taken it off yet, which sent an alarm to Scott's watch and Thunderbird 5 but as no one was on 5 Scott would have to deal with it.

Scott's watch went off which worried him and then he heard shouting realising Violet was in the middle of a hostage crisis at the Youth Olympics.

"Dad, Violet has sounded her emergency alarm on her watch."

"Scott we can't do anything unless International Rescue is called."

"Dad we haven't been in contact with Gordon as well. I am NOT going to sit around whilst my brother and my daughter are in a middle of a hostage crisis."

"I am sure International Rescue will get a call shortly, but don't forget if you find Gordon or Violet you can't give us away."

"Dad I know what I am doing."


	30. International Rescue

Chapter 30- International Rescue

 **A/N Hello Guys, I know I haven't updated lately due to being involved with the London Marathon with St John Ambulance which was an amazing day. I have also been working hard with all my school work as I still have 3 assignments to complete before the 18** **th** **June. I have also been writing some of my later chapters which are amazing and I can't wait to upload them.**

* * *

Gordon woke up after he was knocked out realised what was happening and then realising that he needed to get to Violet. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Gordon hit is emergency alarm allowing his family to know he still alive.

"Calling International Rescue." John legged it out of the room although International Rescue was stood down for the day they still answered major calls and this was one of them.

"International Rescue here, how can we help."

"We have a hostage situation in London with the Youth Olympics they are keeping all the Swimmers hostage. We have CCTV on them and they have injuried a few of the athletes already. HELP US!"

"International Rescue is on their way." John walked back into the room and informed their dad they were called in.

"THUNERBIRDS ARE GO!" Jeff whispered towards his sons. His sons left to go to Penny's to pick up their 'birds to fly back to the Youth Olympics.

"Penny we need the 'birds now!"

"Scott, darling what is going on?"

"There is a hostage situation at the Youth Olympics and Violet and Gordon are caught in the middle of it all and we have been called in."

"FAB good luck guys. Parker and I will go an try and help and support the families where needed also keeping reporters out of your hair."

"FAB" International Rescue made their way back to the Olympic Park where the Youth Olympics were happening. The Tracy brothers were glad that they kept space uniforms in their 'birds for emergency when they closed International Rescue for a day for huge family events. "Thunderbird 2 how far out are you?"

"15 minutes Scott. John and Alan have just gone to get changed."

"Make sure you wear your helmets so they can't identify you."

"FAB"

Scott landed and put his helmet on and took a deep breath knowing he needed to look after his brother and his daughter that needed his help.

"Finally, International Rescue your here."

"Yes where are the hostages?" Scott wanted to know that his family was alright but knowing that he had to save one of his brothers and his own daughter worried Scott.

"There is a group in the waiting room to be called into the pool and the other group are in the coaches room." Scott knew Violet would be in the waiting room and Gordon would be in the coaches room. Scott was hoping that Gordon had IR uniform with him.

"Thunderbird 2 how far out are you?"

"We are 2 minutes away. Scott, what's the plan?"

"I will brief you when you get here."

"FAB"

Gordon had his IR uniform on underneath knowing something like this would happen but without his helmet he couldn't help his brothers as he would have been identified which wouldn't be good for the Tracy family or International Rescue as they wouldn't be able to work. Thunderbird 2 had landed next to 1. "Hey Guys, here is the plan there are two groups of people one group is in the waiting room to go into the pool and the other group is in the coaches room. Me and John are going after the swimmers and if it is alright with you guys I want Virgil and Alan to go after the coaches oh if you see Gordon longs he is alright I want him to helmet on and help out." John, Virgil and Alan knew Scott would want to go after the swimmer knowing that Violet would be there and Scott would do anything to protect his family.

"FAB"

"STAY DOWN!" One of the gang members shouted as a swimmer was trying to get up and walk away.

"Just stay down and do as I say." Violet said

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You should listen to me as I could keep you alive and even save your life. My last name is Tracy being in situations like this is second nature to my family." Violet had her IR uniform in her bag which was in the changing rooms it wasn't like she could crawl to the changing rooms to get it, then she was in a situation as she didn't have her helmet so she would be identified as International Rescue.

Violet hoped that her father had got her emergency alarm to send help in the form of International Rescue. Virgil and Alan found the coaches and took out the guards and freed the coaches. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No I don't believe we are. Is there anything I could do to help as I am in the rescue business."

"Yes if you could take the coaches outside that would be helpful." Virgil and Alan would check the rest of the building to see if there was any other people.

Scott was running towards the swimmers waiting room "Scott wait up."

"WAIT UP."

"Scott what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, WHAT'S WRONG! My daughter is in there and she needs my help. I am the one to protect her no matter what she shouldn't have to go through any of this she is to young. I should never have risked her life when they were born I should have left work to look after them, not work more I should have been a better father to the girls." John knew Scott was at breaking point knowing he wanted to protect his baby girl at least he knew Lucy was alright. Lucy was with her mother and her grandfather with Penny on route John knew Lucy was save.

Penny walked towards Jeff and Emily waiting to hear from the boys who are around the building as International Rescue.

"Jeff"

"Penny what are you doing here?"

"Informing you that there is a hostage situation and International Rescue are here trying to free and find them. Let's get you all to my place where you can wait to hear about your family." Jeff knew what Penny was on about but was trying not to give anything away as they didn't know who was listening.

Scott and John got to the waiting room that the swimmers were in.

"Three... Two... One."


	31. Finding Out the Truth

Chapter 31- Finding out the truth

 **Disclaimer- For anyone one who watches NCIS they will know who Clayton Reeves is. Just some background information Clayton Reeves is an officer with MI6 who serves as a Liaison Officer with NCIS. Thunderbirds are not mine. Emily, Violet, Lucy, Amy, Charles, Clara.**

 **A/N I am going to be using code names for International Rescue ops:**

 **Jeff-Base Commander**

 **Violet- Trainee 1**

 **Lucy- Trainee 2**

 **Emily- Op6**

 **Lady P- London**

 **Scott- Field Commander/ Op1**

 **John-Op5**

 **Virgil-Op2**

 **Gordon-Op4**

 **Alan-Op3**

* * *

Previously:

Three...Two...One

* * *

Scott and John was prepared to go into the waiting room where the swimmers were when they saw the gunman standing just in front of the door. "Scott wait the gunman is still in there." Scott looked at John unsure what to do now. "Scott call Lady P and see if there are any Feds outside to get help with the situation."

"FAB John." Scott called Lady P "Lady P is there any Feds outside because the gunman is still inside with the swimmers and we can't do anything." Lady P could tell Scott is worrying about Violet especially if they know who she was.

"Scott I have a full army of people at my hands of course there is Feds, I will brief them on the situation and get them to come in. How many swimmers are in there?"

"12 at least."

Lady P went over to the Director of MI6. "Excuse Sir, I am Lady Penelope I guess you have been made aware of the current situation. I have had a call from International Rescue and they asked for my help as there is a hostage situation and there are at least 12 young swimmers with a gunman, we were wondering if you could help by taking out the gunman or arrest him so that International Rescue could help those in need."

"Of course you will have my best Officer Clayton Reeves who has just returned from America working with NCIS. Clayton"

"Sir."

"Clayton I want you to work with Lady Penelope to take down the gunman who is holding the swimmers hostage."

"Do you want him alive or dead?"

"Alive would be nice but if you have to kill him. Kill him."

Clayton followed Lady P "Right Clayton what you are about to see I needed to know that I can trust you with everything. I have some really powerful friends and you are about to meet one of them." They were walking over to where the Thunderbirds were.

"Um who exactly are your friends?"

"I would not be able to tell you that but you might be able to work it out if your Director says your as good as you are."

"Op 1 I have a Fed with me can you send Op 5 to come out to meet him."

"London I am going to come out Op5 has a level head at the moment. How is Base Commander and Op6?"

"They are fine. Op6 is worried about Trainee 1."

"I know as am I that is why I am coming out not Op5."

"I will brief you when you out, you might also want to see Op6 so she knows you are alright."

"FAB London." Scott made his way out of the Swimming Pool where he saw Emily waiting with Jeff and Lucy hoping and praying that Violet is still alive in there. Emily ran up to Scott to hugged him. "Hey, as soon as this is all over **WE** ( Scott, Emily, Lucy and Violet) are going to go on a holiday. I need to go and meet Lady P."

"Glad you are alright." Clayton stood and watched the interaction between an International Rescue member and what seems to be a member of the public. Then it final clicked he had seen the old man stood next to the young Lady, that was the great Jeff Tracy so that made that other people Emily Tracy and the youngest person over there must be one of Jeff's granddaughters. "Lady Penelope is that Jeff Tracy over there?"

"Yes it is" Scott came running over to see Clayton's mouth drop it must have been clear that Clayton worked out that the Great and Power Jeff Tracy is stood over there.

"Sorry London I took your advise to go and see Base Commander and Op6 although Op6 is in pieces and I am worried about her."

"I will get Base Commander to take her home." Scott knew that it meant back to Lady P's. "Officer Clayton Reeves I would like you to meet Op1 or Field Commander."

"I just hoped it was better situation than the one we found ourselves in."

"Right Op5 and myself have located the swimmers but we have been unable to get to them due to the gunman so here is the plan. There are two entrance one from the changing room and another from Poolside. You have a team yes?"

"Yes we have two teams ready to go on my signal."

"I will give you one of our earpieces and only you can communicate with us. **If** anything personal to International Rescue Ops than London here will need to go through a few things with you once this is all over." Clayton had that feeling this was something personal for them and the way this Field Commander hugged a Tracy something else must have been going on. Scott came back with an International Rescue earpiece. Clayton went off to sort out his teams. _'Don't worry baby girl daddy's coming'_ Scott thought to himself.

"My teams are ready Sir."

"Thank you Clayton" Clayton went to cover the entrance by the Swimming Pool, Scott and the other team went back to the Changing room entrance. "Clayton are you in position?"

"Yes Sir"

"One my count. THREE...TWO...ONE!" Both teams entered the waiting room.

"FEDERAL AGENTS" The gunman turned around and started shooting at the Feds so Clayton took the idea to killed the gunman. Clayton took the killing shot as he was under orders to arrest him or kill him. Once the stand off had happened and they had removed the body Violet came out of hiding not caring who else was in the room ran straight towards Scott " Thank you for saving me dad."

Scott took his helmet off and kissed Violet, whilst John thanked Clayton and asked them to wait outside. All the swimmers were shocked to see that Violet Tracy is part of International Rescue well her dad is anyway. Violet could not longer hide her true identity with quite a few members of her school swimming her hidden life has been exposed. Scott let go of Violet picked his helmet back off the floor and made his way outside.

"So you are International Rescue?"

"What gave that way?" Violet asked sarcastically as all she wanted to do was to get out and see her family.

"You better not tell **ANYONE** otherwise my granddad has powerful friends."

"Yer, right like who?"

"The President" With that Violet walked out to see her family.

"VIOLET" The whole Tracy family ran up to her in uniform or not Lady P could not get Jeff to take Emily and Lucy back to the house. It was finally out the Tracy's are International Rescue.


	32. Retake Olympics

Chapter 32- Retake Olympics

It took a week before anyone was allowed back at the Olympic Park after the hostage situation Violet was finding it hard to talk to someone about what had happened all her family were 'Mother Henning' her and she just wanted to het left alone. Violet  
decided to call Charles and talk to him.

" _Violet are you alright_?"

"No Charles I am not alright. People know who we are Charles it is all my fault if I didn't want to swim in the Olympics we wouldn't have been put in this position."

" _Violet it isn't your fault. How about we final get your parents or meet mine, I would come and watch you but my parents have become stubborn as they don't know your parents or what they do._ "

"Yer that should be fine but you know my family. I better go and see them. I got angry with them all."

" _Violet go and be with your family we will be together soon enough. Love you Violet and good luck I know you will compete again._ "

"Love you Charles and you will find out if I do compete again."

There was a meeting for all the coaches asking them what they wanted to do about the Youth Olympics. Most of the coaches were all for retaking the Olympics but Gordon was a bit more worried about Violet she was having nightmares and she would also snap  
at anyone who spoke to her about what happened.

The Olympic team wanted to scrap what happened and the Youth Olympics but this would disappoint the athletes for competing. "Mr Tracy how is Violet?"

"She is scared and she is having nightmares. I believe she still wanted to compete but I believe she would feel safer with her family around. Although she would feel safe if she was home again I will have to ask her what she wants because I may be her  
coach and uncle but my brother her father and Violet have the final say."

Gordon left to head back to the hotel to talk to Violet and ask he what she wanted to do about the Olympics. Gordon was all for going home but if Violet wanted to compete Gordon wasn't going to stop her.

"Hey Bro, where is your daughter?"

"Which one Gordo?"

"Errr... Violet bro I need to talk to her about what she wanted to do with the Olympics."

"I heard her talking on the phone and I guessed it was Charles so I didn't want to disturb her." Gordon went to go and talk to Violet to see what she wanted to do.

KNOCK KNOCK "Come in"

"Violet I have been asked to speak to you about what you want to do with the Olympics."

"Uncle I want to compete in the retake Olympics I am willing to train starting now." Violet left her room and headed towards the gym to start training again. In the gym Violet found Amy and Clara in there working out with their coach telling them what  
to do, they both stopped and looked at each other realising it was Violet. "Hey Guys."

"Violet when were you going to tell us that your family is.." Amy said allowing Violet to squeeze pass their coach and headed to the running machine "International Rescue?"

"I wasn't, you see if anyone found out that the Tracy's are IR then the whole operation would be blown and we wouldn't be able to do our jobs."

All three girls started training again they did a 4km run and of course Violet was the first one to complete the run followed by Amy then Clara. "Hey Vi, how can you run so fast?"

"I go for a run around the whole of the Island 3 times in the morning with my dad and when we (Gordon, Alan, sometimes Lucy and I) play a prank we have to run away and try not to get caught it is usually my dad we playthe prank on." It was about  
an hour later when Gordon walked into the gym seeing Violet train with Amy and Clara made Gordon smile he was of course worried about Violet and her behaviour after the hostage.

"Violet!" Violet knew when her uncles or her father used that tone of voice she knew she was in trouble. "Violet May Tracy what have you been doing and where have you been for the last hour." Violet bowed her head knowing she had done wrong by not telling  
anyone where she was going. The other girls looked at Violet feeling sorry for her.

"I am sorry Sir. I will go and apologise to my father for worrying him.

"Hey kid, lighten up I am not mad at you. You told me where you were going it is your mother who is worried about you and doesn't want to let you out of her sight." Violet hit Gordon and both Amy and Clara let out a sign of relief that she wasn't in trouble  
with her coach.

"May I ask Sir. How often does Violet play a prank?" Gordon looked at Amy puzzled.

"Amy why are you asking this."

"I am asking because Violet ran a fast time for a 4km." Gordon just smiled and laughed.

"Yer most of the time she just gets the blame for it even through it was me and Alan doing it." The girls trained for another 2 hours before calling it a day. Due to the numbers of competitors that had dropped out they were only going to do the gold medal  
race and this was in a days time allowing the competitors to rest and get back up to full strength.

It was the day of the race with all the athletes warmed up they were ready to race. Security was strict which made Violet feel safer than before, although she wouldn't let Gordon leave her side unless she was in the changing room and now the were in the  
waiting room waiting to be called for the race. Violet was talking to herself 'Ok Violet it is Now or Never.'


	33. Medal?

Chapter 33- Medal?

 **A/N Hey Guys, sorry I have not been able to update for awhile I am currently busy with St John Ambulance although I have been busy writing all the other chapters I only have 4 chapters to write then hopefully I will be updating a bit more regularly.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Violet was sat in the waiting room waiting to be called "Uncle I can't do this." Gordon looked at Violet realising that she was having a mental breakdown.

"Hey Vi. You can do this I know you can and you know the rest of our family are all behind you all the way no matter where you come in this people will still love you just how you are. Granted our biggest secret is out there but no one is going to say anything and I know you wanted your boyfriend to be here to support you but you have your family here. So how about you get out there and show them what a Tracy can do." Violet hugged her uncle and then quickly released on seeing Amy and Clara walking in.

"Violet we are not going to be judging you. We know you are finding it hard dealing with everything, we are doing your race and we have agreed we are going to have your back."

"Thank you guys. I am still finding it hard but I can't wait to get home and move on from this."

There was a call over the intercom system " _Can all swimmer for the girls under 16's_ _butterfly head towards the pool._ "

Violet started to head towards the swimming pool closely followed by Amy and Clara. "Go and show the world what a Tracy can do."

"FAB"

' _For Team USA please welcome Violet Tracy'_ Violet walked out onto poolside seeing her family cheering for her and she saw Gordon sitting down in the coaches section with her family cheering for her. Over the intercom the commentator introduced the other athletes. Once all the other athletes were out on poolside, Violet started having a panic attack again, Amy and Clara picked up on this and took Violet back out the back and looked in Gordon's direction.

"Violet you need to calm down. We know you can do it." Gordon walked back into the waiting room to comfort Violet.

"Girls why don't you go back to poolside and I will sort Violet out." The girls looked in Violet's direction and walked back out onto poolside one of the officials stopped them they explained that everything is going to be alright she just needs some time. The official spoke to the other 5 athletes and they understood. "Violet why don't you do this Olympics then we can get home and get on with work."

"Do you think mum and dad will come over to mainland and meet Charles' parents?"

"Yes I am sure that Scott and Emily will be happy to meet Charles' parents. But first you have to go out there and show them what we can do."

Violet took a breath and Gordon wanted to go onto poolside with her and as he thought about it one of the officials came into the waiting room "Mr Tracy due to Miss Tracy having panic attacks out on poolside would you like to come out onto poolside?"

"If that is alright with Violet then yes please."

All the athletes made their way out onto poolside ready for the girl's under 16's butterfly. Gordon went out to support his niece and looked at his family and they looked puzzled as to why he was on poolside.

" _If all athletes are ready. Take your marks_ " Violet looked at Gordon who was stood on poolside behind her.

Gordon mouthed the words "Be a Tracy." The athletes made their way onto the blocks. Again the official said " _Take your marks_ " there was a small pause whilst the athletes get ready " _Go!"_ there was a bang and the athletes were under way.

" _The athletes are underway for the under 16's butterfly and it is team USA swimmers that are in the first three positions. With the rest of the pack 5 metres behind them it looks like it is going to be an American 1 2 3. With the speed of the first place swimmer is going to be a world record_." The three swimmers were half way through the 50m swim of butterfly.

" _Two of the American swimmers are holding the rest of the pack back whilst the swimmer in lane 5 is pulling away and she is going to bet her PB_."

Violet reached the for the wall not realising that she won the race.

" _Violet May Tracy has won the 50m butterfly in a new world and personal record of 28.50 seconds closely followed by Amy and Clara of Team USA._ " The Tracy family cheered with Violet beating her own PB.

"Well done Amy Clara."

"You to Violet for wining."

"I didn't win."

"Violet have a look at the leader board." Violet had a look and then she realised she has won a gold medal.

Violet has won a gold medal. They got cleared to get out of the swimming pool and she walked to Gordon who was still on poolside and they hugged. "I knew you could do it well done. I got some serious training to do you beat my time as well."

Violet got changed back into her uniform and into something that was more comfortable and was waiting for the medal ceremony to happen. Violet had gained a bit of self confidents by wining the race but she was still lacking in it. " _Can the swimmers from the girls under 16's butterfly race come and claim their medal._ "

Violet, Amy and Clara went to get their medals and the American national anthem and they went to get their photos taken around the pool with Violet being praised after the hostage situation with how calm and everything but the whole Tracy family knew the truth that Violet was not calm and collective but she was being brave to do her job.


	34. Going Home from Olympics

Chapter 34- Going Home from Olympics

* * *

It was the end of the Olympics and some of the athletes and spectators were going home. Violet was proudly wearing her gold medal showing it off the her family and anyone who asked to see it. Gordon knew that Violet wouldn't want to compete in another  
Olympics after what had happened with the hostage crisis.

"Hey bro." Gordon walked up to Scott who was waiting from him and Violet to finish packing to head back to the Island.

" Hey Gordy, where is Violet?"

"She is packing all her stuff up an going to say goodbye to Amy and Clara, as the Olympics hasn't official finished yet they are staying until the end but I spoke to one of the officials and they said 'it was alright for Violet to leave early.' Scott  
she had a panic attack on poolside that is why I was on poolside."

Scott realised that something major was happening with his daughter and it would take time before his daughter was back to her normal self and for someone who has plenty of self confidences in everything she does.

Violet walked into the lobby to meet her family who were waiting for her to finish packing and say goodbye to her friends. "Hey Dad, where are mum and Lucy?"

"Your mum wasn't feeling very well and Lucy said that she would look after her and be with her whilst I picked you and Gordo up."

"Dad I just want to get home. Do you think grandad will allow us to go to the mainland to meet Charles' parents?"

"Violet I know you want to see your boyfriend again, but we will have to see you know how unpredictable work can be but I will speak to dad."

The three of them walked out to the car, Violet was carrying all her stuff whilst Gordon just carried his rucksack "Violet do you want a hand with your things?"

"No it is alright thank you uncle I just want to go home and I don't mean back to the apartment, I mean back to the island." They got to the car and headed back to the hotel where the rest of the Tracy family was. Scott back into his room and saw that  
Emily was nowhere to been seen but could be heard in the bathroom being sick.

"Em are you alright?" Emily flushed the toilet and unlocked the door, Emily was as white as the sheet Scott was worried about her. Scott walked over to his wife and helped her back across to the bed.

"Let's get you lied down you are really pale and I can tell that you aren't feeling very well. Have you been taking your medication, you know the anti-sickness pills." Scott went over to the table where the medication was. "Here take these they should  
help with the sickness."

"I swear, I wasn't this bad when I was pregnant with the twins." With that there was a knock on the door. Scott opened the door to see who it was and when he realised that it was Jeff he let him in.

"Hello Dad."

"Have I walked into something?"

"The new Tracy has been making me really ill, I've been sick all morning."

"Emily, why didn't you call me you know I wouldn't have minded coming and looked after you. Lucy was really ill with some of the boys and there was one boy who was the worse."

"Let me guess, it was Scott."

"Yes he made Lucy really ill during her pregnancy and he decided he was stubborn and wanted to stay where he was for the whole 9 months."

"Thanks for that dad just what Emily wanted to hear about me." As the father and son were having a chat Emily had fallen asleep. "Dad Violet just wants to go home so how about tomorrow morning we go home. Oh dad when we get home can I have a chat with  
you please it is something important but not that important." Scott whispered that enduring that he didn't wake his sleeping wife.

* * *

The next day Scott got up earlier than normal to the sound of someone being sick he rolled over to hug Emily when he realised that it was her being sick.

Scott got out of bed and went to knocked on the bathroom door "Emily, Ars you aright in there?"

"No Scott I am alright YOUR CHILD..." Scott opened the door and held her hair whilst was was being sick.

2 hours after the events of that morning Emily was resting once again and Scott was packing their things. Scott was in his own little world when there was a knock on the door.

"Violet, how are you sweetheart?"

"I am getting there granddad said we will be leaving in 20 minutes."

"Thank you Violet can youask grandad to come here I need his help with something."

Violet went back down the corridor to where Jeff and the others were. "Um... Granddad dad asked if you could go down and help him with something."

"Ok. I am going down to see what Scott wants but I think we should all start heading home."

Jeff walked in to Scott and Emily's bedroom when no-one answered the door "Scott are you there?"

"Yer, Dad we are in the bathroom" Scott shouted out. Emily was being sick again but they just wanted to go home. "Dad she has been like this all night or since the early hours of this morning." Jeff could see black circles around Scott's eyes from where  
he was so tired.

"Scott will you be alright if I get Virgil to come down and allow Alan to fly TB 1 home?"

"Whatever Dad." Jeff went back down the corridor to speak to the others.

"Dad what did Scott want?" Virgil being the medic was questioning everything.

"Right here is the new plan. Alan I want you to fly 1 home Virgil you are with me we are going back down to the bedroom and the rest of you I want you to go home in 2 that leaves Tracy 1 for Scott, Emily, Virgil and I."

"Dad what is going on?"

"Unfortunately I am not allow to say although I can say that Scott is fine."

Alan went and got into Thunderbird 1 whilst the rest got into Thunderbird 2 leaving Scott , Emily, Virgil and Jeff at the hotel. Virgil could see how tired both Scott and Emily were and he understood why he was needed to stay.

The Thunderbirds were underway and almost home to everyone happiness whilst Jeff carefully helping Emily to the car and giving her a sick bowl/ bag while Virgil carried one fallen asleep Scott. Scott was still asleep once they got to the airport so Virgil  
carried Scott onto the plane and Jeff then helped a sick Emily onto the plane allowing Virgil to check them both whilst Jeff got the plane off the ground and for home.


	35. Going to Mainland ?

Chapter 35- Going to Mainland ?

 **Hey Guys, I have final finished my coursework which means I will finish writing the chapter of Hidden Life then uploading them once maybe twice a week. To those readers who have read A New Tracy I am planning on rewriting it so watch out for that. I am also going to be writing a prequel to A New Tracy as well.**

* * *

Everything was returning to normal for the Tracy family well except Emily who was still ill and between Scott and Jeff they were caring for her around the clock. John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan were all becoming concerned about his brother who would always sleep when he had the chance so they decided to go and speak to Jeff about their concerns. When they walked into the office they found their brother asleep on the softer in the office "Boys what can I do for you?"

"Would it be easier if we talk outside so we don't wake him up?"

They left the office and quietly shut the door allowing Scott to continue sleeping. "What's the matter?"

"We are all worried about Scott the way that he is always tired and he always looking after Emily."

"Guys, I know you are all worried about your brother but apart from being really tired he is right. Virgil did Charles' parents want to meet Scott, Emily and the girl's ?"

"Yes Charles' family wanted to meet Scott and the others but because Violet was ill and Scott was as well it just hasn't been possible for them and with what happened to Violet with her coach."

"Alright when Scott wakes up again, I will speak to him and tell him to take the girls over to the mainland but I know he won't want to leave Emily the way she is."

The boys left Jeff to go back into his office to watch their brother and to get on with the paperwork that he was doing, although he had asked Scott to do it he wasn't going to worry about it with Emily being ill and everything else that was going on.

Jeff was sat peaceful getting on with the paperwork when there was a knock at the door. Jeff decided to go and answer it as Scott was still asleep. "TinTin what can I do for you?"

"My father asked me to inform you that dinner is ready."

"Thank you TinTin. Please can you tell your father that Scott and possibly Emily will not be joining us."

Jeff went back into his office to ensure that Scott was still sleep on the softer, then he headed towards their house where Emily should be resting. Jeff walked into Scott's house to see the two girls watching the closing ceremony of the Olympics. Jeff knew Violet was happy to be home again after everything that had happened but he knew she wanted to be at that closing ceremony. "Hello girls"

"Grandad" they both said together.

"Dinner is almost ready so why don't you go over to the house and get your uncles out of the pool, please don't go in my office your father is asleep in there" Jeff informed them.

"FAB Grandad, anyway mum is also asleep I guess you knew that and you were coming to check up on her. Is she going to be alright?"

"She will be" Lucy and Violet made their way to the main house where their uncles were playing, they watched as Gordon tried to drown Virgil and Alan.

Jeff walked into Emily and Scott's seeing Emily peaceful asleep which is what she needed. Jeff was happy that both his son and daughter in law were safe and peaceful. Jeff quietly left the room thing back to himself as to why Scott came into Jeff's office in the first place. Jeff headed to the main house for dinner, Jeff walked into the dining room where Virgil, Gordon, Alan, Lucy and Violet were all sat at the table waiting for Jeff to return.

"Dad where are Scott and Emily?"

"Scott is asleep in my office and Emily is asleep in her bed. If Scott is awake when we finish in here I am going to speak to him and tell him to go to mainland."

"Grandad. Are you saying that you are allowing Scott to meet Charles parents?"

"Yes Violet I know your dad would not leave your mum with her being ill it if I give him a direct order he will obey it that is the Air Force part of him to follow orders even if he doesn't like them."

Once everyone had finished eating they dismissed themselves from the table. Virgil went down to Thunderbird 2 silo to do some maintenance on the mole. Gordon and Alan went down to the beach with some scuba stuff so Jeff guessed that that were going to check the caves around the Island as to which ones are safe and which ones needs to be closed for awhile. Violet told Virgil that she was going to restock the infirmary so with the help of Lucy they did that together. Jeff final finished his coffee and headed back to his office where his eldest son was asleep he opened the door to see Scott sat at his desk doing the paperwork.

"Sorry I haven't been able to do this"

"Scott why didn't you come and get something to eat. You know if you don't eat Virgil is going to have to put a feeding tube into you again! We have decided that you are going to take Lucy and Violet to the mainland and you are going to meet Charles' parents whilst we look after Emily."

"Dad I can't do that to you I need to look after Emily and work I can't leave them out in the field dad with John on 5 and then me and the girls off the island there is only going to be the 3 of them. DAD I CAN'T GO!"

Scott stormed out of the office towards his house Jeff decide it was time to call reinforcements the shape of Virgil and John on a screen. When Scott to his house he saw to suit cases packed and by the door. "So Dad, when are we leaving?"

"We are not going. I need to look after your mother and work."

"Dad everyone said you need a break and plus you promised me that you would final meet Charles' parents." What they didn't know was that Virgil was stood outside the door with John on his tablet.

"I think our niece has done our job for us and for Scott to go back on a promise he will be breaking one of his own codes that he lives by."


	36. Meeting Boyfriend's Parents

Chapter 36- Meeting Boyfriend's Parents

Scott knew he couldn't go back on his promise to Violet "Fine you win I will take you to the mainland to meet Charles but I will need to confirm it withdad and beingworried about Emily as well."Scott left his house to go to themain complexto  
speak to Jeff, both Virgil and John via a screen decided to hide so that their brother didn't know they were spying on him and wanting to talk to them. Scott walked into Jeff's office who was doing more paperwork and completing IR reportsthat  
were meant to be completed awhile ago by Scott. "Dad can we talk?"

"Sure thing son" Jeff put down the pen that he had in his hand.

"It has brought to my attention that I am going to be breaking my promise to Violet by not going to meet Charles' parents even though I don't want to leave Emily behind I am going to speak to her and see what she wants to do."

"Scott I know you don't want to leave Emily behind and I know you believe it is your responsibility to look after Emily when she is ill but we are all willing to help look after her. Anyway I have some paperwork that needs to go over to the mainland andit  
is your turn to go to the board meetings anyway."

"Fine Dad but if Emily is too ill or you can't cope call me and we would come straight home."

"Scott we can cope go and meet Charles' parents."

Scott walked back to his house thinking about what Jeff said knowing he would have to go. "Dad."

"Um... Sorry what was that Lucy?"

"Mum is being sick again Violet is in there with her now." Scott ran to the bathroom.

"Violet go in the other room and make sure that your stuff is packed we are going to the mainland." Violet ran into their living room to see Lucy sat on the softer worried about her family.

"Vi, I am going to speak to Grandad and then down to the beach"

Lucy went to speak to Jeff and found out that Scott was going to take them to the mainland to meet Charles' parents, but then Lucy told Jeff that Emily was ill again and as soon as Scott found out he rushed to her side. "Right Lucy I know what is wrongyour  
mother and she is going to be fine. What I will do is take Emily down to the infirmary where Virgil and I can look after her whilst you, Violet and Scott go to the mainland?"

"Thank you Grandad but how are we going to get Dad onto the plane."

"Leave that one to me and your uncles."

"FAB" Jeff went back to the office and called all the boys into the office.

"Thank you for coming boys Lucy came up to me worried about Scott."

"Me and Alan could tell Scott that he is required in the hanger at Tracy one and if he says no we could tell him that you want him."

"Or Gordo, Virgil could put a sedative in his drink and then carry him to the plane in which one of you could fly them to the mainland?"

"I think could work John, is that alright with you Virgil?"

"Yep that could. I guess Emily is going into Scott's room whilst he is away?"

"No she would be safer in the infirmary." The brothers got the plan underway and before Scott knew it he was in an aircraft. He walked up to the cockpit where he saw Alan and the girls.

"Morning bro"

"Alan where are you taking us?"

"I was just following Dad's orders to take you and the girls to the mainland to final meet Charles' parents."

Alan brought the plane into land allowing Scott, Lucy and Violet off and they made their way to the town where Charles was going to meet them in a local café.

"Violet over here." The three of them walked to the table where Charles and his parents were sitting at. "Mum Dad I would like you to meet my girlfriend Violet May Tracy gold medallist."

"It is nice to meet you both. I would like you to meet my Dad Scott Tracy and my twin sister Lucy Clara Tracy unfortunately my Mum is unwell and is still at home."

Violet and Charles sat together hugging as they hadn't seen each other since before the Olympics. Ella and Sam could see what Violet means to Charles and how he fits into the Tracy family. "So, Mr Tracy what do you do for work?"

"I used to work for the Air Force but now I work as a test pilot for Tracy Industrials." Charles and Violet looked at each other knowing that was just a cover story for what the Tracy's really do.

"Violet, did you say that you were a gold medallists?"

"Yes in the Youth Olympics which has just passed I beat my fellow team mates but America got 1st 2nd and 3rd."

"There was a hostage situation at the Youth Olympics wasn't there." Violet just froze on the spot and then ran Lucy and Scott followed her.

"MUM HOW COULD YOU? I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THAT UP, VIOLET IS STILL SCARED TO GO TO PUBLIC PLACES WHERE THERE IS A HUGE CROWD. I DO NOT WANT ANYTHINGTO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!" After Charles rant at his parents he went after his girlfriend. Charles  
still/had the IR watch on. He went to a side road where there was no one around. "John come in please."

"John here Charles what is wrong?"

"Long story short my mum said about the hostage situation, Violet froze and ran Scott and Lucy went after her and now I am trying to find them."

"Right they are in a park the one that is across the road from your current location?"

Charles found them and told Scott that he is going to have nothing to do with his parents anymore and wants to come and live on Tracy Island. Scott took Charles home so that he could pack his stuff to come and live on the Island.

Scott decided to called Jeff whilst he waited for Charles "Hello Scott"

"Hey Dad, we are coming home and we have an extra passenger with us."

"Scott" As if he had done something wrong

"Dad it's no one you don't know lets say the meeting with Sam and Ella Charles' parent didn't go to plan."

"Ah ok and I guess that Charles is coming back to the island."

"Yes dad" They made their way back to the Island Jeff was down at the hanger to meet them giving Charles a hug as he stepped off the plane but Charles was quick to release the hug.

"Mr Tracy with your permission I would like to live on this Island with Violet and the rest of the Tracy clan and I am willing to start International Rescue training." Jeff was shocked the meeting with his parents hadn't gone to plan and he believed the  
/best result was to live with his girlfriend and her family.

"Charles you will always be welcomed here"


	37. Boys in Blue

Chapter 37- Boys in Blue

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine.**

 **These are also not mine:**

 **Bruce 'Hoppo' Hopkins**

 **Rod 'Kerrbox/Box' Kerr**

 **Trent 'Maxi' Maxwell**

 **Anthony 'Harris' Carroll**

 **Chris 'Chappo' Chapman**

 **Harrison 'Hutz' Reid**

 **Michael 'Black Cloud/Mouse' Jenkinson**

 **Please if you are going to the beach during this Summer time listen to what the Lifeguards tell you and swim between the red and yellow flags this is the safes place to swim.**

* * *

It was coming up to the girls 16th birthday both Violet and Lucy wanting to explore Australia and with everything they have been through so far this year. "Hey sis, where do you want to go for our birthday?"

At that point both Scott and Emily was walking pass the girls but decided to stop and listen to the conversation that the girls were having " I would love to go to Australia to the world famous Bondi beach." Violet stopped for a few seconds thinking if she should tell Lucy why she wants to go there. "Lucy, please don't tell mum and dad, but if I didn't join International Rescue I would want to work on Bondi beach saving people from the ocean." Lucy was shocked to think that her sister didn't want to work for the family with International Rescue but working on the beach helping people that way. As Scott and Emily heard that they left and headed to go and talk to Jeff about what to do for the girls birthday.

"Hey dad can we talk to you?"

Jeff looked up from the paperwork that he was doing to see his oldest and wife stood in front of him. "What's the problem?"

"We over heard Lucy and Violet talking about what they want to do for their birthday and something Violet said made us realise that Violet didn't want to become part of International Rescue she would prefer to work down on Bondi beach in Australia saving lives down there, if it is alright we you we are going to take the girls to Australia for their birthday we can see the sights and go to the beach plus I am not far away if I am needed for work as well."

"Wow. Violet was all planned out if she didn't join the Thunderbirds and having a break from it all after wining a gold medal at the Youth Olympics will do your family good especially after she tried to take her own life a couple of months back." Scott and Emily cleared it with Jeff and booked the hotel on the seaside at Bondi which would please Violet and seeing the Sydney opera house would please Lucy and seeing a new country would please both of them. It was like a week before their birthday "Hey dad, me and Violet have decided that we don't want to do anything for our birthday, you need to work more than spend time with us!" with that Lucy left the room was he really spending more time out than with his own family.

It was the day that Scott and Emily would take the girls away for their birthday. Scott had it all planned out all out and Emily was happy with it. She packed the girls cases and hide them away on Lady Lucy for the trip Emily sent the girls to bed after a long day it was around 4am when Scott and Emily took the girls down to Lady Lucy with the cots out so that they could still sleep and took off heading to Australia for their birthday. Violet woke up around 6am she was moving but she remembered falling asleep in her own bed. She went over to her sister to check she was alright "Hey sis. Wake up?"

"Um, Violet why are we moving it is not just me."

"No Lucy we are moving. Come on" Lucy and Violet headed up to the cockpit where Scott and Emily "Um, dad where are we going?"

"Taking you on holiday and we are not telling you where we are going. Now go and strap in as we are about to land." The two girls went back to strap in for landing.

"Ok dad we are strapped in so you can start coming down to land."

"Thank you girls"

Scott brought the plane down and stored it away in the hanger for the week but the girls thought they were here for a few days. Emily took one car and Scott took the other car as he had an important meeting. "I will meet you at the hotel"

"Dad why will you meet us at the hotel?"

"Darling, I have an important meeting, but that is the only meeting I will have."

"Dad please!"

Scott left to go Bondi beach to speak to Bruce Hopkins the head lifeguard about seeing if Violet could shadow the lifeguards for a day or two. "Mr Tracy. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"One of my daughters would like to work down here if she didn't join the family business she has had a hard year but also had many achievements like the gold medal in the youth Olympics as well as saving half a dorm block after a fire that hit her school and she is willing to learn. What would be nice if she could join you guys on 25th July as that is her birthday."

"Mr Tracy, if you and your family come down here in the next day we could meet her and see what she is like, but more or likely we will allow her to work with us for a couple of days."

"Thank you, Sir"

Scott made his way back to the hotel to meet up with his family in the café that as at the bottom of the hotel. Scott nodded at Emily and with that Emily smiled and she knew what that meant. "Girls, what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know dad."

"Would you like to go to the beach tomorrow?"

Lucy and Violet were not bother where they went, this was concerning Scott and Emily how the girls were acting. Once they finished at the café they left and went out to explore the seaside. It was 9pm before they made their way back to the hotel for the night, the next thing they knew it was 7:30am and Scott woke and went to make himself a coffee and got ready for the day. Scott heard someone go into the bathroom and was being sick "You alright in there?"

"Scott is that you?"

"Yer, Emily it's me" Emily unlocked the bathroom door to allow Scott in. Scott looking after his pregnant wife who was now 4 months pregnant with the newest Tracy. It was a good 5 more minutes before Scott and Emily came out of the bathroom, by that time the girls were wake, dressed and had breakfast. "Ok so we are going down to the beach today if that is alright with you. Um, Emily do you want to stay here or come with us?"

"I think I am going to stay here for a while longer and walk down and meet you."

"Mum what's wrong?"

"Something I ate last night isn't agreeing with me and I am not feeling great."

Scott, Lucy and Violet made their way down to the beach, but when Violet realised where she was "OMG. Dad did you really bring us to Australia?"

"Yes and I guess you realised which beach you are heading to?"

"Yes the world famous Bondi Beach"

Scott and the girls made their way onto the beach when Scott saw Hoppo out the corner of his eye. "Girls I need you to wait there. I will also leave my phone in case you mother phones. I just need to go and speak to someone a minute."

"Ok dad. That wouldn't have to be one of the Lifeguards in blue. You know the head lifeguard Hoppo?"

Scott looked at Violet as if she had done wrong but she knew not to bother her father when he was like this. As the girls were sorting their stuff out Scott phone rang it was Jeff. "Hey Grandad."

"Oh hello Lucy. Why are you answer Scott's phone?"

"Dad went to talk to someone and mum is back at the hotel as is wasn't feeling very well. Grandad I know I shouldn't ask..."

"What's wrong Lucy."

"Canyoucallmumtochecksheisalright?"

"Lucy I didn't understand a word of that."

"Can you call mum to check she is alright"

"Lucy you know I can. You don't want your dad to worrying about 100 and 1 things?"

"Thank you Grandad. Speak to you later" Scott walked back over to the girls with someone in a blue uniform behind him.

"Hello Girls. I am looking for someone who is called Violet."

"That will be me Sir."

"Sir, sounds to formal my name is Bruce Hopkins but everyone calls my Hoppo."

" _Bondi Central to Hoppo come in_ "

"Hoppo here"

" _Hutz needs back up in backpackers and you are the nearest."_

When Violet heard that she grabbed her surf board and went out this is where she wanted to be and Hoppo could see this. "Tower did you see that girl go out on the surf board?"

" _Yer what is she doing_?"

"She will be our new trainee in a couple of days. I am going out as well."

By the time Hoppo got out there Violet and Hutz were coming back in with their patients. Hoppo looked at Hutz and he nodded and then looked back at Scott who was sat on the sand with his other daughter and smiled. This is what his daughter wanted to do and he wasn't going to stop her. Emily walked down to the beach just as Violet was coming back in.

"Scott what is she doing?"

"Violet is doing what she has always wanted to do save people. I was just talking to Mr Hopkins and one of the lifeguards needed back up but before I could stop her Violet went out."

"Don't worry Mrs Tracy Hutz is one of the most experienced lifeguards on the service and I was here ready to go in as well." Violet walked over to her family with a huge smile on her face but then she saw her mum and her smile went upside down. Hoppo left the family and went over to speak to Hutz about that rescue. The lifeguards seemed to be happy about the way the rescue went, but what they didn't realise is that the they have to world famous International Rescue on their beach and they were trained in everything from sky rescues to deep water rescues.


	38. Work Experience

Chapter 38- Work Experience

 **A/N Just a warning there is talk of death in this chapter, unfortunately this can happen in water as a Lifeguard myself we train and practice for this situation and I am so likely I have not had to face something like this.**

* * *

It was the day after Violet's first rescue with Hutz and all the boys down on the beach thought they would never see that young girl again. Hutz was shocked when Violet went out the help instead of Hoppo but she seemed to be a professional and know what she was doing. "Violet are you going to be heading to Bondi again today?"

"Yes, Mr Hopkins wanted me to go to the beach again and report to someone called Kerrbox." Lucy and Violet walked down to Bondi beach together and Lucy decided she was going to spend the day on the beach.

Violet knocked on the Lifeguard Tower door and Michael Jenkinson answers the door. "Hello, sorry to bother you but I was told to report to someone called Rob 'Kerrbox' Kerr." Michael invited Violet into the tower and as Kerrbox was on the beach but before Mouse could get him on the radio he was in backpackers rip* which was to late as Violet sat in one of the chairs. Hoppo comes into the tower.

"Good Morning Violet."

"Good Morning Sir"

"Mouse, Hutz, Chappo I would like you to meet Violet Tracy who is here as a trainee for today, and I would like you to make her feel welcome."

Hoppo took Violet up to the locker room to give her a uniform so that she felt like one of the group. Box finished his rescue and reported to the tower that he was back at the rhino "Kerrbox can you come back up to the tower please as Hoppo wants to speak to you."

"Alright Mouse I am on my way back up." Kerrbox and Mouse swapped places and Hoppo was walking back across with a young girl dressed in the Lifeguard uniform. "Hoppo, Mouse said you wanted a word."

"Yes I would like you to meet Violet Tracy she is going to be our trainee for today and I would like you to train her and look after her."

"Alright Hop"

Kerrbox and Chappo started in the tower with Hutz and Violet dealing everything from first aid incidents to water incidents. Lucy was sunbathing off to one side of the tower, when Lucy spots someone was face down in the surf, Lucy ran down to the waters edge and realised this person was unconscious. Mouse and Harris saw a group of people around.

"Central to Mouse come in"

"Mouse here."

"Yer can you and Harris go to South Bondi something is going on"

Mouse and Harris arrived on scene and they were met with a girl doing CPR. "Central we need to defib."

"Alright Hutz and Violet are on the way"

Kerrbox calls for the ambulance whilst Hutz and Violet raced down to deliver the defib. Violet set up the defib but when she saw Lucy she became concerned for her sister having to deal with something like this. "Violet"

"Mouse what do you want me to do?"

"Take this young girl and are you alright meeting the ambulance crew."

"Come with me" Violet stayed professional even through she wanted to hug her after what they had just experienced. Violet walked up to meet the paramedics and Chappo was there as well with a rhino to transport them.

The paramedics and ambulance crews worked on this person for a good hour and half before they declared him dead. Harris told Hutz to take Violet back up to the tower having been involved in a resus it can really hit home.

Over the next couple of hours the team had been hit really hard the carried on saving lives from the ocean. Hutz was patrolling north end with Violet and he was becoming more worried about the young 15 year old. "Violet talk to me."

"What is there to say, apart from my sister pulled that man out of the ocean and started CPR on him. MY SISTER!" Hutz could see that Violet was about to break when a girl came up to the rhino a hugged Violet and Harrison looked confused as to who this girl is. "Harrison I would like you to meet my twin sister Lucy. Lucy I would like you to meet Harrison or Hutz."

"Nice to meet you. How did you learn to do first aid?"

"One of our uncles taught us as he is the family doctor as well. It seems my family are always hurting themselves and living on a private island getting medical help isn't always the easiest thing."

"May, I ask. How many uncles do you have?"

"We have 4 on our dad's side and 2 on our mum's, but we don't see our uncles on our mum's side unless we go to Kansas in America."

" _Hutz and Violet from central come in."_ Violet broke free from her sister to answer the radio before Harrison could.

"Violet, here"

" _There is two heads by the rocks you may have to go in_ "

"FAB" Lucy look at Violet as if she had done something wrong and Harrison looked at her really confused. "It is something our family says to acknowledge each other". Before they knew it they were out by the rocks saving these two local lads out by flat rock. Lucy watched her sister go out and save people's lives but she was still concerned about her.

Lucy called Scott seeing if he could come down to the beach to meet them. Once Violet had finished for the day they had their way back to the hotel, but Scott knew something else has happened.

Scott's phone rang just after he got back from walking the girls back up to the hotel "Mr Tracy speaking."

"Ah Mr Tracy it is lead to believe that your daughter Lucy Tracy dragged a man out of the surf and started to do CPR on him and your other daughter Violet also started to do CPR as well as setting up the AED. Unfortunately the male didn't make it which has hit my team and your daughters very hard. Although Lucy wasn't working with us, I would like both of them to come back to the beach in 2 or 3 days for a debriefing on what happened."

"That should be alright as we are going back home in 4 days, they will come down in 3 days."

"Thank you Mr Tracy. See you in 3 days."

* * *

 **A/N Please review and let me know what you think. I know this chapter is a bit bad but this did actually happen on Bondi. Something like this happened in season 12 they brought one back from the dead but unfortunately the other person didn't make it.**

* _This is a famous rip current which is situated at the southern side of Bondi which has been know to drown people very quickly._


	39. Girls Finding Out

Chapter 39- Girls Finding Out

Scott and Emily knew they needed to tell the girls that they were going to be big sisters but after what Lucy and Violet experienced on the beach is having an huge impact on everything they do. "Emily the girls have to go to Bondi Beach tomorrow for debriefing for what happened the other day. Lucy and Violet walked into the living room where their parents are. "Ah girls I was just about to call you your mother and I have some news." Lucy and Violet were getting a bit worried it was going to be bad like they were going to get a divorce or something. Scott and Emily looked at each 'you can tell them' look on their faces.

"Girls you know how your mother hasn't been very well"

"Yes" They both replied.

"Well in a couple of months you are going to be big sisters"

"You are saying that mum is having a baby"

"Yes Lucy. Your mother is pregnant which means we are all going to look after mum and help her when she needs it. Also when your sibling is born and I am out with work I know you may be helping as well but we all work together to look after your sibling. Alright girls I know it is a huge ask with you still studying and working for IR."

"You know we are willing to help. Does that mean we will home schooled."

"Yes you are both going to be home schooled, we don't trust the school with your wellbeing after everything that has happened and I believe that Grandad is going to speak to Charles and see if he wants to get home schooled with you."

"Great. Come on Violet" Lucy and Violet the room happy that they were going to be big sisters, but they also knew that their dad will be busy with work along with their uncles and grandad with IR before they came away Scott and his brothers had to deal with a wild fire which lasted for 3 days. They are still going to be studying to pass school.

"Girls we are needed at the beach."

"Why do we need to go to the beach."

"Well, the other day when you were helping down at Bondi Beach and you had to deal with that patient you know the one that passed away. Mr Hopkins would like you two girls to go and debrief. I am coming with you both as support I know what it is like to lose someone."

Scott, Lucy and Violet made their way down to the beach once they got their they knocked on the Lifeguard tower door. "Hello Maxi"

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hoppo asked me and my sister to come down for debriefing after what happened a couple of days ago."

"Um hang on a minute please. Box is there some sort of debriefing happening today."

"Yer we are waiting for two young girls to turn up."

"Box they are here they are at the door. I didn't know what was happening. I will go and let them in." Maxi let Lucy and Violet into the tower whilst Scott sat on the beach enjoying the view. "Sorry girls I didn't know we were expecting guests."

"Maxi, if you listened to Hoppo this morning then you would have known." The Lifeguards who worked that day went underneath the Lifeguard tower to talk though what had happened that day.

"Right guys, as you can see I asked Violet to come back and also her sister. Sorry I don't know your name."

"Lucy, sir"

"Lucy was the first on scene and I am lead to believe that you started CPR straight away. Mouse and Harris were the first lifeguards on the scene."

"That we were. Once we were ready we took over from her and we also radioed for the defib whilst we continue with CPR."

"What happened next?" Hoppo asked

"Well Hutz and Violet had just finished dealing with a first aid incident I sent them down with the defib and called the ambulance."

"I set up the defib ready to shock the patient but once I had done that. I asked Mouse what he wanted me to do as I felt that I was not meant to be there. He asked to take the young girl out of the way at the time they didn't know she was my sister, I was also asked to meet the ambulance and Chappo also came up to wait for the ambulance and then we took them down."

After everyone told their parts of the story everyone felt a bit better but their was still people who were worried and changing everything they do.

"Thank you girls for everything that you both have done and if you ever want to come back to the beach and work with us again you will always be welcome to, not many people would have done what you have done. Thank you." With that Lucy and Violet left the Lifeguard tower to find Scott and also to head home again. As much as they enjoyed their holiday they needed to get back to normal but they both knew that everyone were going to ask about their holiday but they wouldn't want to answer any questions.

"Hey Dad"

"Oh hello girls. You ready to go home?"

"And get bombarded about our holiday from our uncles then sure."

Scott, Lucy and Violet walked back up to the hotel where they staying so they could pack their stuff to head home again. When they got back to the hotel Emily had already packed their stuff for them so they were ready to go straight home. "Hello Mum."

"Hello girls and Scott. I took the liberty of packing your stuff for you so we can head straight home. Scott, Jeff called when you were out wanting to talk to you."

"Oh right I better go and call him to see what he wants." Scott called the Island but got no answer this worried Scott and knew something was going on. Scott decided call John on his mobile phone. Scott let it ring then he final got an answer "John speaking."

"John, what is going on? I come back from being out and told that dad needed to speak to me." Although Scott couldn't tell all the colour had gone from John's face.

"It's dad he suffered a heart attack."

"Where are you all now?"

"Dad is in theatre, we are at St Vincent's Hospital in Australia."

"Alright we are on our way." Scott ended the call on his mobile and Emily walked back in to see Scott putting his shoes back grabbing his keys.

"Scott what's wrong."

"Dad is in theatre after suffering a heart attack. Sorry darling but I need to go and be with my brothers and be there when dad comes out of theatre." Scott kissed Emily and went out the door.

Violet and Lucy came out of their shared bedroom. "Mum we are ready to go home."

"Girls go and unpack again."

"Mum what is going on where has dad gone."

"Whilst you were out grandad called wanting to speak to dad, but when dad went to call him back I guess he had no answer. He decided to call John when he was informed that grandad had suffered a heart attack."

"Oh no. So dad has gone to the hospital to be there for grandad when he wakes up I guess."

"Mum is it alright if we go down to the beach. We will take our phones and a room key, so that you can go and be with dad."

"Alright girls, but let me know when you go back to the hotel. I am also going to book a few more rooms so that your uncles can sleep because I know what they can be like your dad is the main suspect of this. We need to look after him."


	40. Heart Attack

Chapter 40- Heart Attack

Previously:

"Alright girls, but let me know when you go back to the hotel. I am also going to book a few more rooms so that your uncles can sleep because I know what they can be like your dad is the main suspect of this. We need to look after him."

* * *

Violet and Lucy left to head back to the beach whilst their mum sorted out rooms for their uncles and their dad had gone to the hospital to support their uncles. Lucy and Violet sat at south Bondi worrying about their Grandad. "Lucy I am scared."

"And worried?"

"Yes."

"As am I sis." Lucy and Violet sat on Bondi beach until 7pm when the Lifeguards finished. Harris saw both the girls just sat on the beach on their own.

"Hello girls, I thought you were going home."

"So did we until our dad found out that our grandad had a heart attack."

"Oh, I really hope he is alright. Here let me put all this stuff away and then let me walk you back to your hotel."

"Harris you don't have to, anyway I thought you had the Lifeguard Challenge tonight?"

"No that is tomorrow. Some of the boys are going to train in the gym tonight even Hoppo. Come on."

Harris walked the girls back to the hotel where they were staying and even walked them up to their room, as they walk in and thank Harris for doing that Scott and some very tried uncles return as well. "Thank you again Harries."

"No problem girls." Harris left seeing that there was a very tired family return to the hotel. This is a completely different side of the Tracy family, a side of the family that no-one sees. The side of the Tracy family being weak. Harris knew he couldn't tell anyone, but then speaking to Hoppo and allowing the girls to vent their worry out by helping down on the beach, on the other hand he wanted to let the family get on with it, he also knew he needed to keep an eye on Lucy and Violet when they came back down to the beach.

Once Scott got to the hotel he knew he would have to speak to Lady Penelope about what has happened. Scott looked at his watch and the worked out the time differences between England and Australia and Scott worked out it was about 2pm in London, so Scott called London.

"Ah what a pleasant surprise Scott. What can I do for you?"

"It's dad." Scott knew he had to be strong for his family but as he was on the vid phone to Lady P with his family around him his eyes started to water up as if he was going to let the flood works start.

"Scott, what is going on?"

Scott could handle it and gave the phone to his wife and then he ran from the room. "Emily please could you tell me what is going on and why Scott was crying?"

"Ok Lady Penelope I will try and retell the story on what is happening. You know we took the girls away for their birthday well they wanted to go to Australia and Violet wanted to go to Bondi Beach here, so that is what we did. Scott and the girls went out this morning and when they returned I informed Scott that dad wanted to talk to him so he called the island when he got no answer he called John's phone and then John told Scott that..." Emily stopped to allow that to all sink in knowing the next bit is going to make or break the connection between Penny and Jeff.

"Emily what did John say?"

"Jeff suffered a heart attack." The phone went silent Emily didn't know if we was a good thing or a bad thing she took it as a bad thing. "You alright Lady P?"

"Sorry, did I hear you correctly Jeff suffered a heart attack?"

"Yes you did hear me correctly. I know I shouldn't ask but can you come to Australia the boys are a mess and I know Lucy and Violet are trying to hold it together but they are worried as well. Lady P I need your help as I can't do it all on my own."

"You know you can talk to me Emily."

"Well I am pregnant again. You must tell anyone so far the only people that know is Scott and the girls."

"Your secret is save with me. Emily, Parker and I are on our way over to help you as you need to rest as well we will be with you tomorrow sometime for now look after yourself."

Violet and Lucy heard someone leave and was crying who they believed was their father. "Lucy I am just going out if mum asks where I am."

"Violet even if it was dad he is going to want to be left alone. Just leave him."

"Lucy you know I can't do that. I know where dad might be going so I am going as well alright. If I don't come back in 2 hours then I give permission to send out a search party."

Violet left the hotel after her father. She knew when he needed time alone he would go to the beach or to grandma's memorial stone in the Clearing she knew Scott wasn't going to fly home just to talk to grandma so he would go to the beach and the nearest beach was Bondi.

Violet got to Bondi and saw a man sitting close to water's edge at Backpackers Rip and she knew it was her dad. "DAD STOP!" Scott looked around to see one of his daughters running along the sand towards him as he was edging closer to the water's edge. "DAD NO!".

Once Violet got there she grabbed hold of him and pulled him away that was when Scott broke down and crying into his daughter and that was how they stayed.

Lucy was back at the hotel it had been 2 hours since her sister left and she was getting worried that her sister had not returned. Lucy was going to tell her mum but then if Scott had gone as well then she didn't want to worry her.

She tried the next best thing John. "Uncle John."

"Lucy it's 11pm what's wrong?"

"Violet went after dad after he spoke to Lady Penelope I think and they haven't returned, do you think it would be possible if we can go out and look from them. I am worried uncle John."

"How about this I locate their watches to see where they are."

"Yes, but if I know my sister she will go to the nearest beach which is Bondi."

John located their watches and saw that they were at the beach. "Lucy, they are at a beach down the road from here."

"Thank you uncle John, I know which beach this is." John went back to bed worried about his older brother and father not having any word on his father's condition this was worrying him, but he knew if there was anything serious the hospital would have called them.

Next Day

John woke up seeing that he was the first one up didn't worry him, he had a shower and got changed and then decided to call the hospital to check on Jeff's condition. " _St Vincent's Hospital, how can I help_?"

"I am ringing to check on my father."

" _Name_ "

"Jeff Tracy he came in the other day suffering from a heart attack"

" _Ah yes, I will page the doctor let me just put you on hold._ "

John waited until he was put on the phone with the doctor who was looking after Jeff. " _Sorry to keep you waiting Mr Tracy is doing well and if he rests then he can go home, but I will need to talk through a few things and I would prefer to do it face to face._ "

"Thank you doc, once we sorted a few things out then my brothers and I will be coming to the hospital."

" _I will be awaiting your meeting_ "

John hung up the phone and went to talk to his brothers.


	41. Family Finding Out

Chapter 41- Family Finding out

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine, nor is the Bondi beach Lifeguards.**

 **A/N for the Bondi Lifeguards I am going to be using their nicknames if you are unsure who is who then check chapter 37 Boys in Blue.**

Harris was one of the first ones down to Bondi beach at 5:30 am as he was putting all signs out on the beach and saw two people on the beach although it wasn't unheard of but this time of year it was.

"Harris to Central"

" _Go ahead_ "

"I have two people down here at Backpackers. I am going to check they are alright."

Harris went over to them to check that they were alright. He realised that there was a young girl there. "Hello, you guys alright?" Violet looked around and saw Harris looking at her and her father.

"Harris. Sorry we didn't mean to fall asleep, my dad had a breakdown and was going to walk in to Backpackers, until I stopped him."

Lucy decided to call the Lifeguard tower hoping that her sister and father were still down on Bondi beach. " _Trent Maxwell speaking_."

"Hello, Maxi it's Lucy Tracy. I was wondering if my sister and father down on the beach as we haven't seen them since last night."

" _Lucy, Harris has found a young girl and a male asleep on the beach by Backpackers_. _As far as I am aware they are both fine_."

"Thank you Maxi, my uncles and myself will be down shortly."

" _No worries Lucy we will look after them until you get their come straight to the Lifeguard tower when you get here_."

Lucy went to her uncle's room to inform them that she had spoken to the Lifeguards and Scott and Violet are on Bondi beach. "Guys I have spoken to Maxi one of the Lifeguards and Harris found dad and Violet asleep by backpackers rip."

"Alright Lucy go and tell your mum and we will get changed and head down to the beach, we will head down to sort out of brother and niece. Emily needs you here more than going out."

"When you get to Bondi go straight to the Lifeguard tower Maxi and Harris are watching them. If you need me I have my phone with me."

"Alright Lucy, just go and be with your mum once you tell her that Scott and Violet are on Bondi she is going to need you." John woke up his younger brothers and informed them of the situation they had, as they were leaving they saw a Lady in pink walk towards them. "Lady P."

"Hello John, Virgil, Gordon. Where are we off to?"

"Bondi beach to collect a brother and a niece from there. Then I need to go out but I would like your company please?"

"Of course, John where will we be going?"

"I can't tell you now, but you are more than welcome to come to the beach with us?"

"I will decline but if it is authority that you need then I am sure Parker will come with you."

Lady P went towards Emily's room which the boys guessed was to comfort her, whilst the boys and Parker walked down to the beach. John followed Lucy instructions although just as he was about to knock a young lad opens the door. "Hello Sir, can I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for a Maxi or a Harris I think. Our niece called up earlier about our brother and our other niece was found asleep by backpackers by Harris."

"Ah yes. Violet your uncles are here." Violet didn't turn around to look at her uncles as she was too busy watching the water and helping out the Lifeguards as they were short whilst Scott was still asleep on the bed by the door just as John, Virgil and Gordon walked into the tower whilst Parker decided it would be a good idea to stay with the car although it was only a short walk up the hill. " _Central to Harris or Box_."

"Harris here."

" _There are two heads in south Bondi hand has gone up_."

"Box is going for a paddle."

Back up at the tower John looked at his brothers realising how professional Violet was when it came to saving lives, of course what they didn't realise is that both Lucy and Violet have seen death. Maxi walked back up to where Violet was watching the beach with Hutz as well. "Violet." Maxi said softly not wanting to make her jump.

"What's up?"

"Your uncles are here to take you and your father home."

"No they are not."

"Violet just turn around and look for yourself." John stood there shocked to see the state of Violet knowing full well she is exactly like her father who can survive on very little sleep. She ran straight into John's awaiting arms whilst John mouthed the words 'Thank you' to Maxi and Hutz they were both worried about the welfare of Violet but to know she is loved is always a good thing.

Virgil and Gordon carried Scott to the car where Parker was waiting for them. Whilst John walked Violet back out to the car leaving the Lifeguards to their jobs of saving lives in sea. Lucy walked in to her parents room "Mum I don't know if you are aware that dad and Violet had gone missing."

"Lucy, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that after dad spoke to Lady Penelope he stormed out and left and Violet followed. I got uncle John to track their watches and found them at Bondi. That is where they have gone now."

"Lucy. I can't keep doing this." Emily broke down crying whilst holding her stomach then there was a knock on the door. Lucy went to open the door to see Lady Penelope standing there, Lucy let her in and stood back not knowing what to do.

10 minutes later Lucy could hear noise and it sounded her uncles returning from the beach. BANG BANG "Hang on a minute" Lucy opened the door seeing her uncles there with her dad. "Mum you need to tell them." Emily listened to what her daughter saying she knew they needed to know what was going on.

"Guys, I hope it was better circumcisions, but I am going to come out with it you guys are going to be uncles again." Virgil could keep a straight face where the others went into shock.

"Your pregnant again?" Gordon asked

"That is what I mean when I say you are going to be uncles again." John and Penny left to go out it this worried Virgil, Gordon and Alan as they didn't know where John was going.

John walked through the Hospital corridors towards Jeff's room. After speaking to his doctor telling John that he would have to make sure that Jeff doesn't do any work and he takes his medication to prevent him from having another heart attack and also informing him that they have put a pacemaker which should kick start Jeff's heart should he have another heart attack or worse go into cardiac arrest.

"Hello dad"

"John what are you doing?"

"Coming to take you home, longs you take it easy and that means NO work."

"Why isn't Scott here and the others."

"Something else came up which concerned the others, now let's break you out of here."

John and Penny got Jeff into FAB 1 and headed back to the hotel so they could get the rest of the Tracy's ready to leave to head home.

It was 4 hours after Jeff left the hospital and he was final home again but on strict instructions not to do any work including IR and Tracy Industrists let the boys do all the work that needed to get done how big or small the job was.


	42. Confrontations with my Parents

Chapter 42- Confrontations with my Parents

Scott and Emily went to mainland for to get a scan of the new baby Emily was 5 months pregnant and she was showing. Emily was lucky that she kept all her maternity clothes from the twins. Both new parents wanted to know if it was going to be a boy or girl but what happened on Bondi beach the two girls needed their family and they were worried about Violet's metal health being just like her dad not sleeping that much, was starting to show.

Scott landed Lady Lucy at the airport in Australia and headed to the hospital. When they got into the hospital they went to reception "Who's next please?"

"I am here for a scan"

"Name"

"Mrs Emily Tracy"

"Just wait there to be called." Scott and Emily sat in the waiting area to be called. Of course the media had caught sight of the two Tracy's entering the hospital. It was 5 minutes later when they were called in.

"Alright Mrs Tracy, this is your third child and I correct?"

"Yes it is we have two twin girls they are very different from each other yet the same in many other ways."

The nurse applied some gel to Emily's growing belly "Ah I forgot how cold that stuff can get."

"Sorry. There is your baby now do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl"

Scott and Emily looked at each and they both nodded at each other. "Yes please."

"You are having a boy" The nurse wiped Emily's belly clean and download the photos from the scan and they were so happy to see their newest member of the family.

Emily and Scott walked along the beach front hand in hand enjoying the view when they walk into someone "Sorry Sir."

"No it was my bad"

"Little Emily Amelia"

"Mum Dad" Scott looked at his wife shocked but she hated starred him back.

"Look at yourself. You are not well you are twice your normal size and you can barely walk as it is."

"Mother you can stop fussing over me I am fine, and if you must know I am pregnant again we already have two wonderful twins and one of them is a gold medallist. As you said you disown me when I moved to start my teaching carer. You don't need to know all this, I have a brand new life living with my family and my husbands family now I am off and I don't want to hear or speak to you again. Come on Scott."

"Wow."

"Don't bother Scott my parents disowned me when I was 18 years old after they found out I had a boyfriend and I want to study to become a teacher and they didn't agree with what I wanted to do."

Flashback

" _Emily Amelia Potts get down here at once". Emily walked down stairs where her parents were seeing the anger in their eyes knew she did wrong wanting to become a teacher help children who had special needs and required that support. "You will become a lawyer like me and your father!"_

" _Mother I don't want to become a lawyer, you can't force me this is what I want to do not what."_

" _Fine as of now I no longer have a daughter."_

" _FINE"_

Emily stood there for a good 10 minutes worrying Scott but he knew she would be alright. "Come on let's get you and little one fed." As he said that he put his hand on her belly. "Emily he just moved." The happiness on their faces was priceless. They headed along Campbell Parade and found a restaurant with a lovely view of Bondi beach they enjoyed their meal even through Emily couldn't eat that much as the smell of everything was putting her off. "Emily can we head to the Lifeguard tower a minute. I would like to speak to someone there."

"Scott if it about what happened then Violet just needs us to be able to get through this. I would like to meet Harrison and Anthony as well."

"Anthony?"

"Yes the joker of the pack apparently he is like Gordon" Scott knocked on the Lifeguard tower door and Chappo answered it.

"Hello how can I help you?"

" I...we are looking for a Harrison Reid."

"May I ask who you are?"

"I am Scott Tracy and this is my wife Emily Tracy our daughter Violet was working alongside you guys 2 weeks again."

" Oh yes, I was on shift that day she was willing to get her hands dirty and she kept saying 'FAB' once she had acknowledged a transmission." Scott and Emily looked at each other knowing that only their daughters would response with an 'FAB'. Chappo let them into the tower and then called for Hutz to come up to the tower. "Don't worry Hutz is Harrison we just all have nicknames depending on our personality and our names mine is Chris Chapman but everyone calls me Chappo.

Hutz walks back into the tower and starts to worry when he saw two people sat the at the desk "Hutz I would like you to meet Mr and Mrs Tracy Violet's parents."

"How is she?"

"I know she wasn't herself after that resus we had."

"She is slowly getting back to normal."

Emily saw her parents walking down to the beach from where she was in the tower as if they were following her. Next thing the hear " _Chappo need defib between the flags_ "

"Alright sending Hutz down with it now." Scott and Emily left the Lifeguard tower allowing them got get on with their jobs. But what they didn't know was that Emily's dad was suffering with a heart condition and went into Cardiac arrest.

Scott and Emily made their way back to the airport to fly home and with the outcome of the scan, next job was to keep the gender of the new Tracy a secret from the rest of the family.

"Tracy Island from Lady Lucy, come in"

"Tracy Island here you are clear to land."

Scott and Emily made their way back up to the main house where everyone was including Violet and Lucy "Mum Dad are we getting a baby brother or a sister?"

"We didn't want to find out if it was a girl or boy, anyway the baby was being 'stubborn' and not wanting to show."

The Tracy were all sat down eating their dinner when a phone rang. Everyone looked around and Emily looked at her phone "um dad can I take this?"

"If you must"

"Hello"

" _Is that Miss Emily Amelia Potts?_ "

"It is, but I am married my name is Mrs Emily Amelia Tracy. May I ask who is this?"

" _This is St. Vincent's Hospital. Your father was brought to us after suffering a_ _Cardiac arrest on Bondi beach earlier today. They brought him back to life, but he suffered another Cardiac arrest once he got to the hospital and sadly passed away._ "

Emily broke down in tears hearing that her father had a heart condition and it was for him that the defib call was for once they left the Lifeguard tower. Scott could hear Emily crying in the hallway and told the girls to stay where they were as they wanted to see what is wrong with their mother. Scott picked up Emily's phone "Hello Mr Scott Tracy speaking"

" _Mr Tracy, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your wife's father has just passed away after suffering a_ _Cardiac arrest here in the hospital. I am so sorry for your loss._ "

Scott ended the call and carried Emily the best way he could to their house off the main complex. Everyone was worried about what had just been said on the phone for Emily to break down like that. The only thing Jeff could think of was that Emily had just received some bad news.

It was late evening when the girls came back into their house. Their Grandad came with them to check on Scott and Emily but also to tell the girls not to bother their parents tonight and they understood. Jeff also disabled the klaxon in their house but send it to the girls' watches allowing their parents to sleep.

* * *

Next day

"Morning dad. Where is everyone?"

"Morning Scott. They are all out I decided to disable the klaxon in your house last night, the girls still got it through their watches so they are out as well. What happened last night with that phone call."

"Let's say Emily might need sometime off."

"Is it something to do with the baby?" Jeff became worried that something had happened to the newest yet unborn Tracy.

"Dad no, nothing has happened to the baby. After Emily had the scan we went for a walk along Bondi, when we bumped into Emily's parents they were happy ish to see her but she wasn't happy to see them. We went to thank the lifeguards for everything they did with Violet we left because we heard that something serious was happening on the beach and they required a defib. But what we didn't know it was Emily's father that it was for he had a heart condition which made him go into Cardiac arrest and passed away."

"Oh Scott I am so sorry go and be with your wife. With your permission once the others get back I will explain to tem what has happened."

"Sure thing dad. Do what ever?" Scott was about to leave the office when he turned around "Dad until this has all calmed down please take me off rescues."

"You sure Scott?"

"Yes Dad I am sure."


	43. A Tear

Chapter 43- A Tear

International Rescue was returning to base after another successful rescue Violet and Lucy had fallen asleep in the back of Thunderbird 2 this didn't worry their uncles as the klaxon went off about midnight and they didn't get much sleep before hand.

"Base from Thunderbird 1, come in."

"Base here"

"Permission to land?"

"Granted, please be quiet when you come back up, your brother has fallen asleep again in the living room. Please can you inform Thunderbird 2 of this. It sounds like Scott and Emily are going to have a hard couple of weeks but I will brief you on what is happening when you get home."

"Thunderbird 2 come in."

"Thunderbird 2 here what is wrong?"

"I have just spoken to base, when you come in please can you be quiet because big brother has fallen asleep in the living room."

"Well it must run in the family. The girls have also fallen asleep which means we are going to have to carry them back up to the house."

Virgil and John carried the girls in. Jeff saw that Virgil and John were carrying someone then realised it was Lucy and Violet and nodded "Take them to Scott's old room" Jeff whispered. Once Virgil and John had put the girls back to bed they went into the office for debriefing but as they walked back through the living room they saw Scott was missing from the chair he had fallen asleep in.

"Um dad where has Scott gone?"

"He has gone back to be with Emily. Let's get debriefing out of the way then I can tell you what is going on with Scott." They went over what happened out at the rescue site and all they could do was praise how well the girls dealt with the situation just like their dad. They could tell the girls were born leaders even telling their uncles what to do just like Scott.

"Boys you know Scott and Emily went to Australia get a scan of the new Tracy once they he finished they went to thank the Lifeguards when they were walking along the road they saw Emily's parents they were happy to her but she wasn't happy to see them. I am lead to believe the spoke and went on their way. Scott and Emily went to the Lifeguard Tower. Over the radio there was a request of the defib Scott and Emily left but what they didn't know that request was for Emily's father he was having a Cardiac Arrest the Lifeguards brought him back but he later passed away in the hospital. That is what Emily phone call was about."

Lucy and Violet woke back up and headed towards their Grandad's office after missing debriefing they thought they better go. Violet also thought she had better call her boyfriend, after their families had met Charles had a few problems at home which he had to deal with. Charles was due to come back to Tracy Island to continue with the training.

Jeff stop talking when he heard the girls coming to the office. "I guess we missed debriefing?"

"Yes, girls don't worry your uncles filled me in on everything you did and I am proud of you both." Both Lucy and Violet were leaving the office with their uncles behind them. "Girls your dad wants a word with you both it might be best if wait here so he can talk to you. Before you ask you haven't done anything wrong."

Jeff went to look for Scott whilst the boys cleaned and restocked the Thunderbirds that were used. Lucy and Violet waited a good 20 minutes and their dad hadn't been seen so they left the office to head to their house to clean up and do some school work they had and Violet was going to call her boyfriend.

When Jeff couldn't find Scott in the house he went to one other place which Scott goes to The Clearing so that is where Jeff was going to find his eldest son. Jeff got to the Clearing and saw the gate open "Scott?" Jeff walked into the Clearing seeing Scott crying the one place where Scott goes to cry as he doesn't like showing his emotions in front of brothers and kids. "Scott"

"Da..dad ...is... that ...you"

"Who else did you think it would be?"

"My kids or Em"

"Scott you need to tell them. I know your brothers won't say anything but they are both smart and they know something is wrong with their parents."

"Dad I can't do this anymore Emily is in pieces, she barely eats and it isn't healthy especially for the baby and because she isn't eating she is getting weaker and weaker and I am scared I am going to lose her. Dad I can't lose her" Scott broke down crying although he doesn't like to show his emotions they were getting the better of him, having to be strong for his girls and Emily. This weight that Scott is carrying is getting to much for him Jeff knew he needed Charles back so he had enough hands to man International Rescue.

Emily came out of her room and heard Violet talking to someone and went in search of Scott but found Lucy on her laptop completing her report for Jeff. "Mum are you alright?"

"I will be Lucy, I will be. Where is your sister and father?"

"Violet is talking to Charles in her room, and where dad is I don't know. Grandad told us that dad wanted to speak to us we waited in Grandad's office for 20 minutes but when dad didn't show we came home. What's happening mum?"

"Dad and I are going to explaining what is going on, but first I want to know where your father is." Emily walked/waddled to the main house to find her husband, but when she got there the only Tracy's she could find were Scott's brothers. "Where is Scott?"

"Emily we don't know where he is dad has gone to find him, we are all worried about him. We are sorry for your lost Emily I know it must be hard for you." John looked up from where he was sitting doing the same as Lucy completing a report for IR. John got up and helped Emily sit down as being 5 and half months pregnant was really starting to take it out on her.

"Well my parents weren't exactly supportive in everything I did. I should have tried to make it up to them, I wish I could have told them what I do now but no that is the part of my life which I have to keep a secret. Do you know what my mother said?"

"No Emily. I don't know I am sure it can't be that bad."

"It is bad. She said that I am twice my normal size and that I wasn't well but she couldn't tell I was pregnant or the fact that they had two granddaughters already."

"Emily calm down although you have lost your father it doesn't mean that you have lost your family although Scott may be going through a rough patch and fighting to keep it together Scott is strong. You have all of us supporting you don't forget we have been through what you have been through granted we were a lot younger but we still got through it as a family."

Next thing John and Emily realise Virgil running through the living room with medical equipment "What is going on Virg?"

"Dad needs me to go to the Clearing"

"I am coming with you Virgil"

"Emily, from what dad was saying Scott is in pieces worried about you and everything is going on."

"Oh God, I still need to tell the girls what is happening because they are still asking questions." Suddenly Emily bent over holding her stomach knowing it can't be good.

"Emily are you alright?"

"No."

Virgil took charge of the situation that was developing without Gordon around John had to deal with big bro on his own with Jeff's help and Virgil would had to deal with Emily. "Right John can you deal with big bro and I will check Emily and baby is alright."

John grabbed the medical equipment that Virgil had and left for the Clearing and Virgil took Emily down to the infirmary to scan the baby. Gordon walked into the living room just after people left looking around for his brothers who have all vanished. "Gordon come in please." It was Virgil on the watch to Gordon wanting to know what he was doing and where he was.

"Hey Virg, what's the problem?"

"I will explain later but can you go to Scott's and Emily's house as the girls are once again waiting to get spoken to and bring them to the main house."

"FAB Virg."

Gordon went to where his brother lives with his family and walked in to find the girls watching a film called The Greatest Showman he could hear singing from where he was. Although the girls didn't know he could hear them and see them dancing around.

(This is me by Keala Settle. Italics- Violet, Bold-Lucy, Italics and Bold- Both)

 _I am not a stranger to the dark_ _  
_ _Hide away, they say_ _  
_ _'Cause we don't want your broken parts_ _  
_ _I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars_ _  
_ _Run away, they say_ _  
_ _No one'll love you as you are_

 _ **But I won't let them break me down to dust**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know that there's a place for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For we are glorious**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_ _  
_ _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_ _  
_ _I am brave, I am bruised_ _  
_ _I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_ _  
_ _Look out 'cause here I come_ _  
_ _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_ _  
_ _I'm not scared to be seen_ _  
_ _I make no apologies, this is me_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ **Another round of bullets hits my skin** **  
** **Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in** **  
** **We are bursting through the barricades and** **  
** **Reaching for the sun** ( _we are warriors_ )  
 **Yeah, that's what we've become** ( _yeah, that's what we've become_ )

 _ **I won't let them break me down to dust**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know that there's a place for us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For we are glorious**_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_ _  
_ _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_ _  
_ _I am brave, I am bruised_ _  
_ _I am who I'm meant to be, this is me_ _  
_ _Look out 'cause here I come_ _  
_ _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_ _  
_ _I'm not scared to be seen_ _  
_ _I make no apologies, this is me_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This is me**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _(_ **Oh-oh-oh-oh** _) and I know that I deserve your love_ _  
_ _(_ **Oh-oh-oh-oh** _) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of_ _  
_ _(_ **Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh** _)_ _  
_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_ _  
_ _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_ _  
_ _This is brave, this is proof_ _  
_ _This is who I'm meant to be, this is me_

 _Look out 'cause here I come (_ **look out 'cause here I come** _)_ _  
_ _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (_ **marching on, marching, marching on** _)_ _  
_ _I'm not scared to be seen_ _  
_ _I make no apologies, this is me_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_ _  
_ _I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_ _  
_ _I'm gonna send a flood_ _  
_ _Gonna drown them out_ _  
_ _Oh_ _  
_ _This is me_

Gordon just stood there shocked at what the girls were doing realising how talented the were their singing and dancing is something they should be proud of. "Um girls"

"Uncle Gordon. What are you doing here?"

"Girls you are needed in the main house it is really important."

"FAB Uncle Gordon."

John got to the Clearing which surprised Jeff as requested Virgil to come not John. "John as much as I enjoy your company I asked Virgil to come."

"Something more important came up which requested Virgil to deal with being the medic. Dad you might want to tell the girls what is going on they have been asking too many questions."

"Alright, once we are done here I am going to speak to them. I know it won't be the same as Scott and Emily telling them."

John and Jeff manage to get Scott to the house and was heading the infirmary where John stopped "Um Dad, let me checked that Virgil is finished in the infirmary"

John walked down to the infirmary "Virgil are you done down here Dad wants to bring Scott down."

"John no can do. Emily is seriously ill I think it is something to do with the baby. Scott will have to go his room. Emily I am going to do a scan of the baby." Virgil scan Emily stomach see what the new Tracy was doing which turning around the right way. "Emily when you went for a scan was the baby upside down?"

"Yes it was, why do you ask?"

"Because I think the new Tracy was turning the right way that it is causing you pain." Another sharp pain later Emily felt a bit more comfortable with the baby stopped moving.

"Thanks Virgil."

"Girls your mum's father passed away after suffering from a heart condition. That is why your mum and dad are in pieces." The girls understood what was being said their other grandad had died which was affecting their parents.

The waters works began at least their uncles were there to support them.


	44. Funeral

Chapter 44- Funeral

 **A/N This has been a very hard chapter to write due having been to 3 funeral myself. You may also cry in this chapter as I did just writing it. I would like to thank ElementalCorvus for proof reading this chapter as it was a hard chapter to write.**

 **Peter Luke Potts is mine.**

* * *

It was two weeks after Emily found out that her father had passed away and tomorrow Emily will final be able to move on with her life to hopefully prepare for the new Tracy. Everyone was looking after Emily but keeping an eye on Scott. Scott was packing for him and Emily when Jeff walked through the door. "Hello Scott."

"Oh, hello dad we have decided to head to the mainland today that way we can try and get a good nights. Dad are we doing right by taking the girls with us. They never knew Em's parents. Dad what should I do?"

"You should allow the girls to say goodbye to their grandfather they never knew and you should support your wife as she morns the lost of her father. Scott I know after we lost your mother I worked myself to the ground and forgot what is important don't let that happen to you."

"Ok dad. We will stay on the mainland for two nights because after a funeral I will not want to fly home again."

"Scott that is fine but if you are needed for work we will let you know."

"Dad don't forget that you have Charles, Abby and Eddie and if needed you could go out."

"You are right Scott go and be with your family."

Lady Lucy made her way to the mainland with Scott sat in the cockpit whilst Emily, Lucy and Violet sat in the passenger section of the plane.

Unfortunately, this gave Scott time to think which resulted in Scott put the plane in auto pilot. Violet came up to the cockpit to see her dad. "Dad it is alright to cry." Scott wiped his face and then took the plane off auto pilot but Violet beat Scott to it and took the plane back off manual control. Scott must have known Violet had put it back onto auto pilot. Violet hugged Scott it was 10 minutes later when Scott fell asleep in the pilots chair and Violet sat into the co- pilot waking him sleep.

The airport came into sight "Dad wake up."

"Violet what happened you shouldn't have let me fall asleep."

"Dad you were upset you care for us now let me help you."

"Thank you." Scott got the plane down at airport tear stains down his face. Scott drove to a near by hotel where they were staying. It was later and the young family went straight to sleep.

It was the day of the funeral Scott was the first one up so he had a shower and made himself a cup of coffee and waited for his family to wake up. 5 minutes later both Violet and Lucy woke up "Morning girls why don't know get up and go and have a shower and I will see how your mother is doing."

"FAB dad." Both Lucy and Violet had had a shower and they decided to order room service for breakfast with the smell of breakfast woke Emily up.

Everyone got up and showered and headed off for the funeral Scott had his black suit and tie, Emily brought a black maternity dress and the girls wore black dresses with a pattern around the bottom of the dresses.

Scott decided to take the girls to one side and spoke to them. "Girls, now I know this is going to be hard for your mother please don't be scared to cry. Also if anyone talks to you make sure you don't say anything about what I do for work. I work for Tracy Industrists and I used to work in the Air Force."

"Alright dad. Can I say that I am a gold medallist if they ask what I have done?"

"Of course you can darling don't let me stop you."

Emily walked up to her mum and hugged her "Mum I am so sorry please can we make it up, I feel bad for not talking to you and dad before he passed away please can we start talking again." Emily sobbed her heart out Scott was stood few paces behind and walked up to her she turned around they hugged both Lucy and Violet wanted to go and hug their mum but knew their dad was dealing with it the same as everything else. "Girls come here" As Emily stopped crying she saw the girls start to well up both Lucy and Violet ran up to their mother and hugged her. "Mum I would like you to meet Lucy Clara Tracy and Violet May Tracy you have also briefly met my husband Mr Scott Tracy."

"It is a pleasure to final meet you all I am sorry it could be under better circumstances." Scott shook her hand and they decided to go into the church as Emily's back was hurting her and she needed to sit down.

A few moments later the rest of the guests came into the church when Emily's mum came in she told Emily that she and her family could sit on the front pew ( **A row of seats in church** ) with her as none of the other family could make it or didn't want to come. Emily was happy with this as it gave her room especially being 6 months pregnant. They turned their phones off and they put their watches on silence without being caught. The minster started to speak not looking at the mourning family sat at the front "We are gathered here today to remember the wonderful life of Peter Luke Potts who was loved by all his family and would be sadly missed." They did a few hymns and some prayers even this made Scott emotional. Emily was sat there looking at the coffin wishing she could tell her father that she loved him. The minster asked if anyone would like to say a few words Emily decided this was the time so she got up and walked to where the minster was.

"Hello, I am Emily Amelia Tracy but I am also Peter's only child. Me and my dad got on really well when I was growing up until I wanted to leave home to become a teacher, I didn't speak to my dad until a couple of weeks ago when me and my husband were walking along Campbell Parade when we final saw each other again as he was happy to see me I wasn't happy to him but now I wished I told him..." Emily paused tears were welling up in her eyes Scott saw this and went to support his wife. "I loved him and I was sorry for my behaviour all those years ago."

With that Scott and Emily went and sat back down the service ended and they went to the cemetery where Peter was laid to rest. All the guests left the cemetery and Emily stood next to the grave "I'm sorry dad that I didn't become your perfect daughter and I will try an make it up with mum."

Scott drove Emily and the girls back to the hotel where they could rest and sort themselves out and gather their thoughts on the events of today. Emily fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. "Sweet dreams darling."

Scott reflected on the funeral and how well behaved the girls were and how they didn't leave Scott's side. "Dad me and Lucy are going down to the pool."

Scott was happy to allow the girls to go down to the pool as it helps the distress just like Gordon "Alright girls make sure you have your watches on now."


	45. Moving On

Chapter 45- Moving On

It was two hours after the girls went down to the pool and they decided to go back up to their hotel worried about their parents they were both worried about their mum but Violet was worried about Scott. "Lucy I am just going to call home as I am worried about dad."

"Ok sis, it mum that I am worried about."

"Violet calling Tracy Island come in."

" _Tracy Island here. Violet what's the problem_?"

"Uncle Virgil, I was wondering if Grandad is around there is something I want to talk to him about."

" _Um ... Dad is around somewhere. Violet is it about Scott_?"

"It is. I am worried about him. He is locking himself away from us. When we were flying over he had the plane on auto and was crying as soon as I go in there he took it off."

" _Violet I know you are worried about him. If he goes 'Smother Hen' just let him it is his way of coping with things, he did this when we lost mum. Do you still want to talk to Grandad_?"

"If he busy don't worry but could you speak to him **please**."

" _Sure I will. I will go and do it now."_

"Please make sure that Grandad doesn't call dad as I don't want him to know I am worried about him."

Virgil ended the call with Violet worried about his brother from what his niece said. Virgil knew he needed to tell Jeff about what is going go. To Virgil's surprise he found Jeff down in Thunderbird 1 silo. "Hey Dad are you busy?"

"Oh Virgil, never to busy to talk to you what is on your mind?" Jeff said cleaning his hands.

"Violet called to talk to you but she spoke to me, she is worried about Scott as he has shut himself from his family again."

"By the sounds of it he has and this is exactly what I didn't want him to do." Jeff put his tools down that he had picked up to carry on and headed up to his office to call Scott to check he was as bad as his brother said he was.

"Dad don't Violet doesn't want Scott to know that she is worried about his metal state. Just wait until he checks in tonight anyway they will be home tomorrow then you can talk to him about his metal state."

"Very well Virgil if it what Violet wants then we should respect that choice and I will speak to him tomorrow when he comes home." Virgil left Jeff's office allowing him to think on a plan of attack.

Scott, Emily and the girls decided they were going to go to bed earlier so that they could head home and put this all in the past allowing them to move on with their lives. Unfortunately for Emily she couldn't get comfortable what with the new Tracy make Emily's life very painful but she knew she would have to focus on looking after Tracy when it arrives. Emily got up and sat in a chair looking at her family sleeping.

Scott rolled over to hug Emily but when she wasn't there Scott just thought she had gone to the bathroom but Scott didn't realise that Emily didn't return to bed. When Scott woke up 5 hours later he found her sleeping in a nearby chair looking quite comfortable for a change. "Em, wake up darling."

"Scott, what time is it?" Emily said wiping her eyes to see Scott looking down at her as she tried to sit up in the chair.

"It's 7am, please don't tell me you have been sitting in that chair all night."

"Fine I won't tell you how long I have been sat in this seat anyway your child has been making my life very uncomfortable and not allowing me to sleep in my bed with my husband."

Scott helped Emily out of the chair allowing her to go into the bathroom to get ready for the flight home whilst Scott went over to the girls who were still asleep and hugging each other looking cute. Scott got thinking how the new baby would fit in to the family and how the girls would take it. Scott knew he would have to speak to his dad about everything. He knew he was letting his responsibilities slip as a father and a husband which he shouldn't be doing especially to his pregnant wife.

Scott carefully shook the girls to wake them up "Sorry girls, I know it is early but your mother wants to get home again." Within the hour the family was packed up and heading towards the airport but they made a small detour to the hospital allowing Emily to have one of her final scans. Lucy and Violet sat in the car believing they wouldn't be allowed in. "Come on girls." They didn't have to be told twice they followed their parents into the hospital.

The family walked through the hospital until they got to where they got to a small waiting room when a nurse called Emily in and the others followed her in. "So Mrs Tracy, who do we have today?"

"My husband Scott Tracy and our two girls Lucy and Violet"

"It is lovely to meet you all. Mrs Tracy is it alright if I call you Emily?"

"Yes that is fine." The nurse completed the scan and she was happy with the progress Emily was making and she printed off the scan for the girls to keep.

"Come on girls, let's go and wait outside and let your mother sort herself out." 3 minutes later Emily walked out of the room and ready to go home.

"You guys alright?"

"Yep just waiting for you. Shall we head home and put this part of our lives behind us." They left the hospital and headed to the airport to fly home. As they were only in Australia it only took 2 hours to get home again. When Scott knew he was close to Tracy Island he called it in.

"Lady Lucy to Tracy Island come in." There was a 2 minute delay when someone took the his call.

" _Sorry for your wait Mr Tracy , but you are going to have to wait as the others are on approach_."

"That is fine, thank you Charles, shall I inform your girlfriend that you are waiting for her or do you want to surprise her? Oh Charles, what have I told you about calling Mr Tracy?"

" _You told me not to do it because it can be very confusing. Please can I surprise her we haven't seen each other in weeks and with everything she has been through_."

"Fine Charles come down to the hanger once I have the plane down."

Scott let the others land first and slowly taxied into the hanger allowing Charles to come down to see his girlfriend. Charles walked onto Lady Lucy to see Violet listening to her music.

" Hello Sweetie."

Violet looked up at Charles. " You know how much I hate doctor who." Charles loved watching doctor who even though it is British.

"Violet I know you have had a bad couple of days but I was only saying hello to you I didn't mean to quote doctor who. Come on shall we go to our secret cave."

"Dad, I have my watch me and Charles are going to our secret cave."

"Ok just go careful."


	46. Trouble Around the Corner

Chapter 46- Trouble around the Corner

 **A/N I would like to thank KatZen for allowing me to use an idea from Shaking Foundation although I am changing to fit my story. Shaking Foundation is one of favourite stories and the idea has worked very well with the way my story has planned out.**

 **As I was unsure what Lucille's middle name is I made her middle name my own.**

* * *

It was a week after the funeral and everything was ready for the new Tracy and Emily was hoping for it to arrive shortly as she was starting to feel the full weight of a 8 month old baby. "Hey Em, you alright?"

"I will be when I have had little one. Oh and Scott you are not getting anymore kids from me!" With that Scott walked out of the room heading to his office to get some of his work done as he had been unable to do it. Jeff understood that he needed time to sort life and family out. All the Tracy's were watching what they were saying around Emily with her emotions so close to the surface she would have a very short fuse.

Violet wanted to know why she and Lucy didn't know their other grandparents but every time she asked Emily she would get told to 'leave it' so she decided to go to Scott. Violet walked down to the hanger where Scott's office was. "Um dad can I ask you a question?"

"Oh Violet, what's wrong have you Charles fallen out?"

"Oh no dad. Why didn't we know about our other Grandparents until a couple of weeks ago?"

Scott stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter "Your mother and I decided it was for the best as she hadn't spoken to her parents since she left to start her teaching career. Violet I want to show you something." Scott and Violet left the hanger and headed up to the main complex. "Hey bro, I thought you were doing work?"

"I was if you want me or Violet we are going for a walk up the north path."

All the Tracy's knew where the north path leads to and guessed that something was up as Scott walked out the door Violet followed. "Dad where are we going?"

"Like I said to Virgil we are going for a walk up the north path since you are now old enough to understand the meaning of the north path." 20 minutes later Scott and Violet reached a gate and they opened it.

"Dad what are we doing here?"

"Have you every wondered where my mum is?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do with this area?"

"This is our memorial stone to our mum as dad wanted us to be able to come and 'talk' to her without sounding crazy."

Violet walked up to it and read it

 _In Loving Memory of_

 _Lucille Louise Tracy_

 _Mother and Wife she will be sadly missed._

"Dad I know you don't like talking about Nanny but what was she like and how did she die?"

"We went on holiday around Alan's 3rd Birthday unfortunately Alan was ill for a couple of days so dad took me, John, Virgil and Gordon to learn how to ski so we knew and I believe that mum and dad were going to bring us back here as they were happy with the activities they did for kids. Mum and Alan were back in the cabin the mountain started to shake then we saw snow heading right for the cabin where mum and Alan were. We don't know how or what happened but we found mum's body around Alan's protecting him and with her body heat it kept Alan alive. Mum was basically myself and all my brothers into one person where do you think we got our musical talents from?"

"I don't know dad. Can I ask you a silly question?"

"You know you can."

"Can we get a memorial for Grandpa so mum can talk to her dad like you talk to your mum and then me, Lucy and our new sibling when 'it' is older can talk to him."

"Violet I like your idea but we will have to speak to Grandad and allow me to talk to the others to check they are happy with that idea."

Jeff walked into the living room looking around "Alan have you seen your brother?"

"Which one?"

"oh haha, I am looking for Scott, do you know where he is?"

"He said he was going for a walk on the north path."

"If that is the case I think I will leave him. Can you ask him to come to my office when he returns?"

"FAB dad."

It was half an hour before Scott and Violet returned to the main villa and Alan was sat outside enjoying the sun "Hey Bro"

"What's up Alan?"

"Dad is looking for you whilst you were out. I told him you had gone for a walk on the north path and said to ask you if you can go and speak to him in his office."

"Thanks Al, Violet wanted to ask Dad something as well. Say in half an hour could you find the others so we could (Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan) have a meeting in my office please."

"Sure thing bro." Scott and Violet walked into Jeff's office seeing that Jeff was so busy with paperwork worried Scott as he didn't want his dad to have another heart attack so Scott coughed.

"Oh Scott I didn't hear you come in and Violet."

"Go on Violet what you asked me on the north path."

"Grandad I know this is going to sound silly but dad took me to Nanny's memorial stone thing and I was wondering because Grandpa is on the mainland could we have a memorial stone for Grandpa so mum could talk to him?" Jeff just looked so shocked and Violet took this as a 'no' so she bowed her head and ran out of the room.

Scott ran after Violet seeing that she was taking the north path once again Scott knew where she was going so he left her alone for now. Scott decided to call his brothers "Hey Guys can we all have a chat now please, what Violet may or may not just upset dad. My office please guys."

Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan made their way down to Scott's office to talk without their dad finding out. "Guys, Violet was asking questions as to why we didn't tell them that they had another set of grandparents. So I took her up to Mum she asked if we could have a memorial stone in Mum's Clearing so that Em could talk to her dad and somewhere where they that is including baby when 'it' is old enough to talk to Nanny and Grandpa."

"I think that is a brilliant idea and I guess Dad was a bit shocked with the request. I don't seem a problem in it anyway I don't really go up there." Virgil, Gordon and Alan all said the same thing that they didn't have a problem with there being another memorial stone up there.

Scott went back to Jeff's office to speak to him once he came over the shock of it he realised it was a good idea and it allowed Emily to be close to her dad.

The Tracy villas were all quiet as they slept peaceful that was until the klaxon went off around midnight Scott looked at Emily "Go and help those in need." With that Scott ran from the room into command and control.

"Major earthquake and tsunami has hit the west coast of Australia." The brothers when to their lifts whilst the girls went the other way as they didn't have lifts yet. Jeff shouted "THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!" just as the lifts went down. Emily knew there was nothing she could do expect sit and wait and hope Scott would be back before the new Tracy is born.

* * *

 **I am sorry about the cliff hanger but it is all in good stead for the final few chapters of this story but I am planning on doing a prequel to A New Tracy so keep your eyes open for that.**


	47. Breakdown of Communication

Chapter 47- Breakdown of Communication

 **A/N When I was planning this chapter I had a 'lightbulb' moment so with the permission from KatZen who had written Shaking Foundations from where I took the idea from. I would just like to thank KatZen for permission for using the idea. Please look at Chapter 31- Finding out the truth for International rescue code names.**

* * *

Emily waddled into command and control early in the morning she had a horrible feeling something was going to happen but she didn't know if it was because Scott wasn't at her side the new baby was due to make an appearance very soon. "How are they dad?"

"Emily you should be resting, I have experience with Lucille was very uncomfortable when it was around the due date for all the boys but I will admit Scott was the worse. To answer your question they are doing alright Scott has been looking after the  
girls making sure they get enough rest periods."

"I am worried Scott won't rest himself you know what he is like dad can you order him to have a rest period because I am sure he hasn't had one yet like all the others."

"Alright I will try."

"Field commander from base command." Jeff got nothing this worried Jeff knowing that if they needed to contact field commander it wouldn't end well. "Thunderbird 5 from base."

"Base why are you contacting me? Sorry Dad just busy with the rescue that is it."

"I am contacting you because Field commander isn't answering I am hoping it isn't a breakdown in the communication. John can you contact anyone else in the field the girls or Virgil?"

"Thunderbird 5 to Op2 come in."

"Hey TB 5 what seems to be the problem?"

"Base Commander can't get hold of Field Commander and with Op 6 as she is he was hoping it wasn't a breakdown in the communication."

"Na communication is fine everyone ordered field commander to take a rest period. You should have seen him he was just staying awake he had been working for 18 hours already."

"Thanks Op2 I will report to base and hopefully keep Op6 happy." John ended the conversation with Virgil and reported back to base that Scott was on a rest period hence why he didn't answer the call. This news kept both Jeff and Emily happy.

"Emily if you are not going to rest at least sit down." Emily listen to what Jeff told her to do.

Emily was getting more and more uncomfortable as the day went on and to make matters worse Emily was starting to experience Braxton hicks although not all of them were painful there were a few which were when Emily were having those so did everyone else.  
"Dad if the baby comes before Scott gets back can you fly me to the hospital please?"

"Of course I will dear and I will stay with you that is unless Scott turns up out of thin air. Why don't you call him and check in with him, I know he will be busy but you are helping with base so I can't see why you can't check in."

"Thanks dad." Emily waddled over to command and control to check in with the field commander. "Base Command to Field Commander come in." No answer this worried Emily she stopped for a few seconds as a Braxton hick appeared. Emily tried to call Thunderbird  
5 but when she got nothing from John she became more worried.

As Emily was getting up she had a huge Braxton hick which caused Emily to fall over as her stomach tighten. Jeff walked back through the door to see Emily fall to the floor so he dropped his paperwork which he had just sorted out and ran over to her side.  
"Emily you must breath through it. Has it gone yet?"

Emily slowly looked up at Jeff to see him looking down at her. "Emily why did you leave the chair, I thought you were contacting Scott?"

"I was dad but I can't contact the field or Thunderbird 5 we have a problem with the communication and I am worried that with the breakdown with the communication everything is going to go wrong."

"Shall we get you up off the floor that way you might be a bit more comfortable." Jeff helped Emily off the floor and sat her down Emily decided that she would lie down and try and get 40 winks whilst Jeff contacted Brains to try and sort out the communication  
problem.

As Brains entered command and control he saw all the paperwork over the floor and stepped over it allowing it to stay how it is he knew Jeff was in the process of sorting it out but then something more serious must have come to light. "Brains thanks for  
coming although are you alright working quietly as it would appear Emily has fallen asleep."

"That is fine Mr Tracy." Brains got on trying to sort out the communication problem they had and Jeff went and picked up and resorted out all the paperwork that he had dropped she he walked back in to see Emily on the floor holding her stomach. Kyrano  
walked into the office with a tray of coffee from Jeff and a cold drink for Emily.

"Thank you Kyrano." Jeff knew Emily needed her sleep but he also knew she needed to keep her fluid levels up and she also needed to eat something as well before Scott went out on the mission he speak to his dad making sure that Emily is well looked after  
should she go into labour whilst he was out. Kyrano left allowing Brains and Jeff to get on with things. "Emily darling can you wake up?" Emily slowly woke up and looked at Jeff.

"I know you probably don't want this but here is a drink and something to eat." With Jeff's help Emily had a drink and had a small bite out of a cereal bar. As she did that she felt like she had wet herself. Then Jeff heard the gush of water realising  
that Emily's waters have just gone.

"Dad I am sorry."

"Emily what have you got to be sorry for?"

"My waters have just broke." Jeff knew what this meant the new Tracy was on it's way and there was no stopping it.


	48. Rush to Mainland

Chapter 48- Rush to Mainland

Previously:

"My waters have just broke." Jeff knew what this meant the new Tracy was on it's way and there was no stopping it.

* * *

Jeff hit the klaxon notifying the other people on the Island something was up. "Thank you for getting here TinTin can I ask you to man command and control as you know what to do. We also have a breakdown in communication which was the main cause of all of this. Abby I need you to go and get mine and Emily's overnight bags please. Actually Eddie command. TinTin and Abby Thunderbird 3 get John from 5 thank you."

TinTin went to prepare Tracy 1 whilst Jeff helped Emily down to Tracy 1 as she was fighting through the contractions I was a surprise that she could still walk. Emily bent over grabbing her stomach as she went through the pain of a contraction. Jeff saw TinTin stepping out of the plane. "Thank you TinTin tell them not to worry."

"I will Mr Tracy. Hope everything goes alright."

"I am sure it will apologise to the boys for me."

Jeff got into the pilot seat whilst Emily was lead in the back 'enjoying' the pain that was ripping through her body. Jeff decided to call ahead to inform the hospital that they were on their way. " _St Vincent's Hospital._ "

"Yes, hello my daughter in law is pregnant and her waters have broken because we don't live in Australia I am flying her over is there is bed for her when we arrive?"

" _What's her name_?"

"Mrs Emily Tracy" As soon as the receptist heard the name Tracy she knew she must do all she could.

" _Of course Mr Tracy how long are you going to be_?"

"We have another 20 minutes in the air then about another 25 minutes in the car."

" _Very well Mr Tracy, I will ensure that we have a bed available for Mrs Emily Tracy when you arrive_."

"Thank You." Jeff put the phone down and left the plane on auto pilot allowing Jeff to go and check on Emily to see how she was. "Em we are about 20 minutes from the airport and then it is another 25 minutes to the hospital."

"I don't think I have 45 minutes the contraction are getting closer and closer together."

"Alright Emily we will see how we get on. Why don't you try and call Scott. I know he is working but to check up on girls and let home know the new baby is on it's way."

Jeff went back up to the cockpit allowing Emily to call Scott to let him know what is going on. "Emily Tracy calling Field Commander."

Scott was busy working out in the field then his watch was going off thinking it was one of his brothers or his daughters. "Scott here."

"Scott you **NEED** to get to St Vincent's Hospital." Emily said before another contraction.

" _Emily what is going on_?"

"What is going on? You are going to be a dad."

" _You have gone into labour. I knew I shouldn't have left you_ "

"Yes Scott I have gone into labour, but no Scott you were needed to work and being Field commander at a mission like the one you are on is important. I know the others can deal with it themselves but having a leader helping out is important. How is it going?"

" _We have some fatalities that Gordon and Alan had to clear a hospital which wasn't good, the girls are working really well, but it hasn't been easy for them and trying to protect them from seeing death isn't easy. Emily there isn't anything I can do prevent them seeing it_."

"Scott just stop and take a breath" Emily had another huge contraction ripe through her body.

" _Em are you alright_?"

"Yer I will be just a huge contraction." Emily shouted through to get Jeff's attention and he came running through thinking Emily was giving birth in the back of Tracy 1.

"Emily was is wrong?"

"Dad the contraction are getting closer and closer together, I don't know how much longer I can hang on. Scott sorry I am going to have to go just get to the hospital as soon as possible. Love you Scott."

Jeff went back to the cockpit and called the hospital again informing them that he was going to have to land at the hospital because Emily wasn't going to make from the airport back to the hospital. "Emily we are coming into land."

"Ahhhhhh." Emily screamed as a contraction. Jeff landed and the medical team rushed into the plane to take Emily into the hospital. "Dad go and take the plane to the airport and then come back, I will be alright."

"Emily, I don't want to leave you on your own what with Scott working I need to stay with you."

"Dad plane NOW."

"FAB" Jeff knew he had to do as he was told so Jeff took the plane to the local airport and then drove back to the hospital hoping his daughter in law wouldn't have given birth whilst he was out.

"Hello Sweetie, what's your name?"

"Mrs Emily Amelia Tracy."

"Apart from your dad have you got another family?" Emily cried a little knowing that her dad would never know his grandchildren.

"Sorry I lost my father a couple of months again due to a heart attack down on Bondi Beach he is my father in law. Yes my husband is currently working on the other side of Australia."

"Don't worry about it. What we are going to do is take you up to the maternity ward where they can examine you and to see if they can give you any pain medication if you want it."

"Thank you for everything you have done. If my father in law comes in would you be able to point him in maternity ward direction. I know what he is going to be like."

"I will make sure reception knows that the great Jeff Tracy will be coming back in."

"Thank you." They took Emily up to the maternity ward and one of the midwifes came in to examine Emily.

"Ok Emily you are about 2cm and I know it hurts but it will get better." The midwife left after giving Emily some pain medication and made her comfortable.


	49. Race to the Hospital

Chapter 49- Race to the Hospital

Once Scott got off the phone he ran from Thunderbird 1 into Thunderbird 2 to get the car that is stored in there. "Um... Scott where are you off to?" Virgil had walked into Thunderbird 2 when he saw Scott run into there when he was meant to be on rest period and got changed into his civvies.

"Virgil you are in charge. Emily has gone into labour."

"Ok I take it back go and be with your wife she is going to need you and good luck. Shall I tell the girls?"

"Don't tell them I don't want them to worry about what is going on. If they ask just tell them something else has cropped up. Oh let Alan and Violet fly 1 back to base please I don't trust fish face with my bird."

"FAB, Field Commander." Virgil let Scott get underway to head to the other side of Australia to be with his wife. Virgil was just hoping that Scott wouldn't miss the birth. With Emily being grumpy and uncomfortable.

"Gordon to Field Commander come in."

"Field Commander what's wrong Gordo?"

"Virg, I thought Scott Field Commander. I have cleared the block there were 2 dead. What is Scott doing?"

"Scott has gone to the hospital."

"Emily has gone into labour then."

"Yes but don't tell the girls but if they ask something else has cropped up which Scott needed to deal with. Gordo can you come back without Scott we are a man down and need your help."

"FAB" Gordon headed back to the town centre to help Virgil out whilst the girls dealt with everything that is going on in the medical tent.

"Um field commander come in."

"Field commander here, Violet what seems the problem?"

"We need your help with a patient. Where is field commander? Where is Dad?"

"FAB Violet I am on my way. Field commander had another matter to attend to but don't worry about it."

Meanwhile Scott was driving across Australia to get to Emily. Scott was driving along one of the highways to get to St Vincent's Hospital unfortunately Scott wasn't paying attention to his speed as he just wanted to get to the hospital before Emily gives birth otherwise she would never forgive him.

As a police car was patrolling that stretch of road they clocked Scott going at 130 kilometres per hour on 110 kilometres per hour road so they decided to go after Scott with the blue lights going. Scott saw them in his mirror and pulled over "Turn the car off Sir." Scott followed their orders and turned the car off.

"What can I do for you officers?" Scott thought it would be a good idea to pull out his driving licence to give to the officers.

"Sir, you know you were going at 130 kilometres per hour on 110 road which means you will be receiving a 3 points on your licence which all seems in order and you will also receive $70 fine which you will have to pay. Where were you going in such a rush?"

"My wife has gone into labour and is requesting my presents although work had taken me to the other side of Australia which I am not happy about."

"Sir we will leave you to get on your way but please watch your speed." Scott drove across Australia at a more sensible speed and he decided to call Jeff to see how his wife was doing knowing full well that he would be in trouble if he missed the birth completely or he didn't check in to see how his wife was. Scott used the hands free phone in the car to call Jeff.

Jeff answered the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Hello dad, how is Emily?"

"Really wishing you were here" Scott could hear Emily in the background talking to Jeff.

"Is that Scott. I want to speak to him?"

Jeff handed the phone over to Emily if one thing he knew was to NEVER disobey a pregnant woman "Hey Sweetie how are you?"

"SCOTT TRACY YOU ARE NEVER HAVING ANOTHER CHILD FROM ME. I AM GOING TO PUT THAT SHINY TOY OF YOURS DOWN YOUR THROAT AND THEN BACK OUT AGAIN!" Emily handed the phone back to Jeff before another contraction ripped through her body.

"Dad I am an hour away from the hospital."

International rescue had just finished at the rescue site after local services could finish the clear up. "Alan Violet I want you to take TB1 whilst the rest of us go in TB2. There is no point having debriefing whilst Scott isn't around, we will take the 'birds home and grab our overnight bags and meet in the hanger."

There was multiple "FAB's" from everyone. They all headed back to base to get showered and changed before heading back to the mainland to be with the rest of their family.

"Uncle Virg."

"Yes Lucy."

"Has Dad gone to be with Mum?"

"Yes when Scott was on his rest period he saw that he had missed calls and text messages from Emily and Dad informing him that the new Tracy is on his way and that he was taking her to the hospital. Now I don't normally allow this but do you want to fly?"

"Yes please Uncle but I will let you land TB2." The two 'birds travelled home together but when they got close to the base Thunderbird 1 zoomed off this give them enough time to get 1 into it's hanger before 2 wanted to landed.

Alan had already done the shut down checks on 1 and now he was heading towards his room to have a shower once he landed he allowed Violet to go and get into the shower before Lucy returned in 2. Once Violet had finished in the shower she got changed and grabbed her overnight bag and was heading back to the main house when she realised that Scott only had what he changed into she went back to grab his overnight bag.

It was 20 minutes after they got back to the Island they were off again heading to the mainland to be with their family.


	50. New Baby Tracy

Chapter 50- New Baby Tracy

 **A/N I would like to thank all my readers who have been following me through this story. I would like to say a huge Thank You to ElementalCorvus who has been helping me with ideas for this story, Lilidelafield who also has been helpful giving me sparks of ideas for this story, Bow Echo if she is still reading and final KatZen for allowing me to use an aspect of her story Shaking Foundations for my own. I would also like to thank clairemabrown for all the kind reviews and all my other readers who have been following this story.**

 **Here is the final chapter of Hidden Life.**

* * *

Scott parked his car in the St Vincent's Hospital and ran into reception "Excuse me, could you point me in the way of maternity ward."

"Yes Sir, it is 5th floor second door on your right."

"Thank you." Scott made his way up to the 5th floor and went to the second door on his right. Scott knocked on the door when he realised it was locked he buzzed and a nurse came to the door.

"How can I help you Sir?"

"My wife was brought in Mrs Emily Tracy as she had gone into labour."

"Come on through, sorry I didn't ask for your name."

"Mr Scott Tracy. Work took my to the other side of Australia. I better go and be with my wife." Scott was walking through the ward trying to find his wife and hopefully a new born Tracy but he wasn't holding his breath he wanted to be there to see his  
son being born as he saw his wife bring his two wonderful girls into the big wide world and now she was going to bring their son into the world. As Scott walked down the corridor and heard shouting.

"AHHHH." Scott heard Emily shouting out and ran towards it.

"Hey Sweetie I am here."

"FINALLY." Scott kissed Emily on head but she was covered in sweat. Emily was thankful that Scott turned up she knew he had to work but having Jeff there it wasn't the same as having Scott there.

Emily was feeling the pain as the baby was moving. Scott decided that he would try and get some sleep as he had been working for the last 20 hours without any sleep. Scott got a hours sleep before there was a knock on the hospital door where Emily was.  
"Hello Emily, how are you feeling?"

"In pain every now and then but not saying anything as my husband had just finished a 20 hour shift at work."

"Ok Emily, what I am going to do is examine you to see how far along you are and if you are ready to move into a delivery room." The nurse examined Emily still allowing Scott to sleep. "Ok Emily, you are about 8cm so we will be thinking about moving you  
to delivery room soon apart from your husband is there anyone else to could call as your husband looks completely out of it."

"Na he doesn't sleep that much anyway I am just going to let him sleep until I am moved to delivery."

"Ok if there is anything you want just press the nurses alarm."

It was two hours later when the nurse came back in to examine Emily once again "Ok Emily, I am hopefully going to be doing your last examination and then we can move you to delivery. Ok Emily, you are ready to move up to delivery."

"Wake up, Smother Hen." Emily moved which woke up Scott. Scott looked around realising he was in a hospital with Emily.

"Emily are you alright? Is the baby coming?" Emily smiled as she looked at the nurse that was in the room.

"See what I mean Smother Hen."

"Yes, right let's get you moved before to baby comes whilst we are moving you." Scott left and walked down to the waiting room where Jeff was unsure what he should do with himself.

"Hey son, Emily hasn't kicked you out already?"

"No she is getting moved to delivery. Tell the girls I will speak to them later once Emily has given birth."

"Alright Scott, keep us updated." Scott went back to be with Emily and hopefully support her.

International Rescue returned to base without their Field Commander. "Alright Guys go shower and then we will be under way again even if Emily has give birth we can go and support them."

When their dad took off from the rescue site they knew something serious had come up not realising their mum was in labour going to give birth with their baby sibling.

The Tracy's left home and made their way to the hospital. Where their brother and sister were. Lucy and Violet are worried about their mother but they are excited to meet their new brother or sister.

John walked up to reception "Excuse me, please could you tell me where the maternity ward is?" When John got no answer which wasn't very good customer service then he asks again. Virgil was stood next to John at reception and Virgil was just getting annoyed  
before Virgil could explode Jeff came down and saw the others.

"Guys this way"

"Dad how is Emily?"

"She has been moved to a delivery so hopefully the new Tracy will be here soon."

"AHHHHHHHH." Emily shouted as she battled through the contraction.

"Emily when you have get your next contraction I want you to push."

"I...I can't it hurts too much."

"Come on Sweetie you can do it."

On Emily's next contraction she gave a huge push where the baby's head started to appear "That's it Emily a few more like that and you will be new parents." 4 huge pushes the new Tracy was born and the room filled up with a baby crying Emily felt free  
and happy. "You have a baby boy"

"Look at him Emily." When Scott got no answer "Emily" Emily's vitals dropped and she flat lined.

"Get Mr Tracy out of here and get theatre ready let's save this new mother's life and bring her back to life and sort out this internal bleeding." Mr Tracy walked down to the waiting room where the rest of the Tracy family was waiting to hear news about  
Emily and about the new Tracy.

Scott walked in to the waiting room with tears running down his face and Jeff look at the others telling them to leave it and he would deal with it ."Scott what's wrong?".

"I am going to lose her dad."

"Boys and girls why don't you go down to the café and get a drink and some lunch."

"FAB dad"

"Scott what's happened?"

"After Emily gave birth she must have had some internal bleeding and she flat lined dad."

"So have I got a granddaughter or a grandson?"

"A grandson."

"Mr Tracy." A nurse walked into the waiting room where Jeff and Scott was, the nurse had a few blankets in her arms and walked over to Scott "Mr Tracy your wife has been moved back into recovery your son has been checked over and he is fit and healthy  
and has a good set of lungs on him. Does he have a name?"

"Yes but I want to check with my wife if the name we have is the right name for him?" The nurse passed the blankets over to see where he saw a blue eyed son looking up at him at that point Scott's brothersand daughters walked back into the waiting  
room to see Scott holding blankets "Hey Bro."

"Um... hey guys I would hug you but I have my arms full with little one."

"Soooo girl or boy?"

"A little boy."

"Mr Tracy your wife is awake and is wanting to see you and your new son."

"Violet and Lucy you can come with me but please be careful as your mother has just had an operation."

"Ok dad."

Scott carrying the baby along with Violet and Lucy walked back into Emily's room seeing that she was asleep he told the girl to be quiet allowing them to hold their brother and Scott sat on the other side of Emily.

20 minutes later little one started to cry and this woke Emily up. "Scott"

"Em, I am here and so are the girls, shall we go with the name we choose when we lost your dad."

"Girls I would like you to meet your baby brother Luke Grant Tracy."

It was a week after Emily was admitted to hospital and she was finally allowed home. Jeff was waiting in reception for the young family to come out. "Dad you can drive."

"Scott how many points did you get?"

"3 points and $70 fine which I have paid."

"Just promise me that you won't do whatever you were doing with the kids in the car."

"FAB"

Jeff and Scott's family made it home but they knew things are never going to be normal for the Tracy's. Emily put Luke down for a nap and both Scott and Emily fell asleep on the couch looking sweet there is no rest for the wicked.

THE END


End file.
